Double Double Toil and Trouble
by hecate's apprentice
Summary: The Sons' leader is gone, and the Guardians' heart is broken. How can they fix what is destroyed as new obstacles stumble into their way? Sons/OCs Guardians #2...Sequel to Something Wicked This Way Comes
1. My Love Story Was Just A Dream

**A/N: Ok so, I'm psyched to finally have my first fic finally finished. Now on to the second. If you haven't read "Something Wicked This Way Comes," this story will be confusing because it's the sequel. If you have, well then you're probably one of those amazing readers/reviewers that I absolutely adore lol. Anyways, enough of my rambling, you want a story and your wish is my command. I have to warn you not much Sons in this chapter because well you'll understand when you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, or "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood. (If the words are italicized, they're most likely from the song, and I do not own them in any way shape or form.)**

**Chapter 1: My Love Story was Just A Dream**

**Leona's POV**

"Leona, could you seriously hurry up? You need to be ready in like 6 hours."

The obnoxiously happy and commanding voice could be none other than Cybele. I moaned into the pillows, grasping for the warm body that should be there. Where's my perfect specimen of muscle this morning? Oh damn, that's right. I was getting married today. I seriously hate stupid wedding traditions that pry that boy from my bed.

"Bring me Caleb, and I'll get out of bed," I demanded, pressing my face tightly to my pillow and breathing in his scent.

"Leona, I am not breaking tradition just so you can get some this morning," she argued sternly, but I was dying of laughter.

If she would've said that anywhere in Reid's proximity, I'm sure she would have knocked him on his ass for his following comment.

"Remind me why I picked you to be my maid of honor," I teased, finally pulling my head out from under the pillow.

"Because I'm the only one that can get your ass to do anything. With the exception of your future husband," she responded before literally dragging me out of bed.

I liked the sound of the word husband. Who ever thought the wild child would be the first one to tie the knot? I never would've expected it. With a sudden contentment, I obeyed my sister and headed towards the bathroom.

"How long do I get in here, warden?" I joked, watching her scowl at me for my insubordination.

"An hour, but that's because I don't trust Caleb to have stayed in his separate room last night. You two are like rabbits, I swear. I took care of your bath. I added gardenia for true love, honeysuckle for prosperity, jasmine for love, lilac for harmony, and rose for love as well. Knowing you, I added way too many ingredients for love. Caleb and you will probably start making out at the reception," she chided, shoving me into the bathroom.

"Was that ever a doubt," I mocked, closing the door.

My goddess, did it smell wonderful in here? All the scents swirling around me were individually desirable and enticing. It smelled like pure heaven. This was not to be detracted by the exorbitant amount of candles Cyb had placed in the bathroom as well. What wouldn't I give to use Fire first thing in the morning? My eyes quickly flashed red, and suddenly, the room was ablaze with light. Now this was the perfect way to begin my day. A luxurious bath and blazing candles. Caleb was definitely getting this added to his honey do list. Geez, focus, Leona. The faster you get married the faster your honeymoon can begin.

I silently chuckled at that tempting thought and began sliding out of my nightgown from last night. Shit, it wasn't my lacy number that I had been wearing. It was another one of Caleb's button down shirts. Well, damn, no wonder Cyb knew. Throwing the shirt off, I climbed into the immense tub, soaking in the splendor of the life I had ahead of me. No evil villains anymore just a lifetime of happiness with the one and only person I loved. Happily, I fiddled with the black ring on my left hand. It didn't really fit. Caleb's hands were twice as big as mine, but it was his which made it mean all the more to me. Barely, my eyes started to flutter closed.

"Leona, get your ass out of the tub and dried off," Cyb shouted at me through the closed door, disturbing the beginnings of my sleep.

"Fine, Mom," I called back sarcastically.

Reluctantly, I obeyed, wrapping a towel around my body. I opened the door to see the most beautiful gown I had ever seen hanging right in front of my eyes. It was fairly simple in nature but absolutely exquisite. It had a tight corset top with embroidered off the shoulder straps that served no real purpose. Down the middle of the corset, ornately stitched roses climbed along pale yellow fabric that tapered in at the waist. The butter yello fabric continued down to my feet and was surrounded by miles of white skirting. The dress was absolutely ridiculous. I choked off a squeal as I held the silky dress in my hands.

"Caleb's not going to let you get to the reception, is he?" Cyb joked, clutching the dress's hanger up high.

"Highly doubtful," I admitted with a laugh.

"Well, let's get you in this before Caleb has a chance to take it off," she chuckled, carefully removing my dress from the hanger.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Gently, Cybele draped the dress over a chair and headed towards the door to most likely hurt whoever was preventing us from staying on task. Always the drill sergeant, she probably had the whole day planned out to the second. I just started to hum some country song I had heard on the radio as I dried off the ends of my hair with an extra towel.

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'" _

"Leona."

My heart stopped when I heard my name. That rough velvet gravel voice could belong to only one person. Caleb. I couldn't help butterflies from fluttering in my stomach because I would always be excited to see him. To think, we were almost polar opposites when we first met, and now we were hours away from getting married. I rushed over to the sound of his voice, seeing my dark knight in shining armor hovering outside my window. He was in his normal faded jeans and black button down, with his bronze chest peeking out. His eyes were black as night, meaning he was using his Power, but I could've guessed that by the fact that a normal person can't hover outside a second story window. Quickly, I opened the window to take in the full splendor of him.

"Carebear, you know you're not supposed to see me before the wedding," I commented with fake sternness.

"I'm not supposed to see you in your wedding dress, and what happened to evil angel?" he asked, giving me one of those full faced smiles.

"You get evil angel back when you get the tattoo," I demanded teasingly.

"I guess I'll have to settle for Carebear, Mrs. Danvers," he responded, leaning into the window.

He was mere inches away from my face, but I was more concerned with the name. I was having one of those Pride and Prejudice moments with the whole Mrs. thing. It was sweet, endearing, and perfectly Caleb. I reached my arms out of the window, pulling him in and closing the distance between our faces. His lips met mine delicately and sweetly, refusing to start something he couldn't finish, but I gave into willingly, crushing his lips tightly to mine. Before I knew it, he was practically in the bedroom, and his hands were moving splendidly against my freshly bathed skin, along my cheeks, down my neck, and teasingly along my shoulders.

"Caleb, out," I heard Cyb order from the doorway.

He pouted at her, but she wasn't having any of it. Reluctantly, he headed back towards the window I had pulled him through, but his lips crashed against mine suddenly as he darted out the window. He gave me another one of those dazzling smiles before he floated back down to the ground. I felt so incredibly excited and happy. I couldn't resist the urge to spin around the room like a total fool. Cyb looked at me with amusement, happy to see her friend this overdosed on happiness.

"Can I get you ready now that you've had your dose of Caleb?" she joked, pulling the dress back into her arms.

I hadn't paid attention, but I noticed she was already in her bridesmaid dress. It was the same one she had worn to that spring formal. Long, flowing, and the most amazing green I had ever seen. She did look spectacular in it, but I figured she would've gotten a different dress for the wedding. Most people always got new dresses for weddings especially when they were bridesmaids, but it really wasn't that important. As she separated the bodice from the skirt, I quickly put on a pair of lacy white boyshorts. I removed my towel only to be met with the stiff rigid planes of the corset connecting with my curves.

"Cyb, I never knew you were this concerned about modesty," I questioned with a smirk while she glared at me.

"I'm not, but I don't trust those boys. I think Reid sneaked Viagra into their breakfast this morning because they're being horrible little pervs," Cyb joked, a perfect smile lighting up her face.

"Knowing Reid, he probably did," I admitted with a laugh.

Cyb's smile widened in response. Carefully, she bent down and held out the skirt for me to step into. I gingerly stepped into the middle of the pile of silk and tulle while holding the corset tight to my chest. Cyb pulled the skirt up to my hips and walked around to the back to zip me into it. When she was ready to lace me into the bodice, she poked me in the shoulder, signaling for me to hold my arms out. I obeyed my sister and stuck my arms out wide, but what did I get in return? The piercing pain of being laced into a corset. Was she seriously trying to make it more difficult for Caleb to get me out of this dress later? It really wouldn't matter because he would use his Power, even though he shouldn't, just to get me out of it. Hot hormonal teenage boy.

"Okay, I'm done. Can you still breathe?" she teased as her hands gently pushed my arms down to my side.

"Barely, but I think I'll manage," I responded, twirling around to face her.

The fabric swirled beautifully around my legs, and I felt like a princess. Soon, I was being thrust into a chair as Cyb's hands began working through my hair. Combing and twisting, she soon began to fall into a regular pattern. I always enjoyed people playing with my hair, and it was by far the most relaxing thing I ever experienced. Well, there were some exceptions to that, and it had everything to do with that handsome Son.

Something that should have taken Cyb ages seemed to be done in minutes. I gazed into the mirror at the reflection of a true blushing bride. My cheeks were flushed pink with happiness, and my hair hung perfectly around my face with a small amount of bangs sweeping across my forehead. The rest of my long hair had been piled on top of my head in lush layers of curls and elegance. I looked like I had just stepped out of a Jane Austen novel, but when was that ever a bad thing? Slowly, I raised myself out of the chair, watching more of my figure revealed.

"Lee, you really do look beautiful," Cyb commented like a proud mother.

Sudden fanfare began to play, startling me. Had it really been six hours already? That couldn't be possible. Cyb hurried me to the door, but didn't I need shoes? I picked up my skirt to see a pair of white stilettos already strapped to my feet. When did those get there? Cyb looked at me annoyed as I stood there staring at my feet. She grabbed me by the arm, dragging me to the door, but I followed not really wanting to fight something I was fully excited about. I halfway stumbled through the hallway and down unknown stairs before suddenly I was left alone in an empty hallway strewn with rose petals. The beginning notes of Pachebel's Canon began as I looked forward to see Cybele's disappearing shape processing forward. I guess that was my cue. Slowly, I followed, unsure of what was fully going on besides a wedding.

Gliding gracefully through the hallway, I stared at the petals on the floor, resisting the urge to look up. As I passed through two open doors, I heard the ubiquitous squeaking of wood as everyone turned to look at me. Finally, I convinced myself to look up. There in front of me stood my perfect evil angel in his beautiful black tux. A dark red rose rested against his breast pocket, and his red tie peeked through the black of his vest and coat, lying on the bed of white linen his shirt provided. His dark brown eyes glimmered with happiness as he watched me walk slowly towards him. He looked absolutely ecstatic. I smiled brightly at Caleb, my husband in a matter of minutes. It took all my will not to run down the aisle and into his arms. My feet followed the music moving slower than my erratically beating heart. The chaotic frenzy raging around me died down as soon as my hand slipped into his. My galloping heart stopped its beating for a second as my closed eyes slowly fluttered open to meet his warm chocolate ones again. His mouth pulled up into that devastating full faced smile that showed those gorgeous white teeth.

That's when everything went fuzzy.

The image of Caleb became distorted and unclear. His warm hand slipped from mine as I grasped for it, but I felt like I was being sucked through an open door. All the warm lights and happiness rapidly disappeared around me, replaced by cold and darkness, and I couldn't bring myself to open up my eyes. The steady breathing I could hear nearby encouraged me to open my eyes, but it wasn't what I wanted to see.

The room was still the same as always dark and littered with mementos that I still didn't know what all of them were for. Moonlight shined through the windows, falling across the pale face of one once so full of life. He laid in the bed across from where I sat in my chair. I felt my heart break again at the sight of the shell of the man I loved. He still lived, but now only in my dreams. I couldn't stop the tears from welling up in my eyes as I choked back a sob desperately trying to escape my chest. My hands gripped the chair I was sitting in, trying to fight back the sorrow desperately trying to overwhelm me, but it just made things worse. The tears fell swiftly down my face, and it stung even more knowing he wasn't there to kiss them away.

"_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe_," I cried out to his motionless body, lying on the bed where we had shared so much.

I twirled the black band on my finger, remembering the morning he had given it to me. This only made my tears fall harder, and my breathing to become more choked and harsh. I didn't want to be here without him. I was sick of these dreams about the happiness I would never have. As if on cue, the normal nausea that followed the dreams rose up in the pit of my stomach. I ran into the bathroom as I miserably vomited into the toilet. The tears continued to pour from my eyes as I began to fall asleep again. Only one thought remained on my mind as I willingly embraced my happy never after. Caleb was still gone, and it was my fault.

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm really really mean, but I had myself on the verge of tears when I wrote the ending. "Just A Dream" fit more perfectly than I would've ever guessed. This is probably one of the saddest chapters I've ever written, but I think it's my favorite. I know I normally don't do two songs for one chapter, but both songs fit so perfectly. If you hadn't guessed, Lee's dream wedding dress is Taylor Swift's dress from the music video for "Love Story." I love that dress too much not to use it. By the way, if you were annoyed with the ending, you're not the only one. A younger Lee is keeping herself busy at Sky High in It Takes One To Know One. Anyways, please forgive my meanness and please please review, and I'll be the happiest writer ever.**


	2. Lying From You

**A/N: First off, I'd like to massively apologize for not having this up yesterday, but the site was not letting me log on yesterday or most of today, so I couldn't respond to reviews or messages. Please, please forgive me. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed. I appreciate it greatly, and I'm massively thankful since I was mean yet again last chapter. This chapter is for Hiding in the Shadow for being the first to review the ending to SWTWC, so as promised, I delved into the world of Reid. Scary thought, but I want to explore all the characters. Hiding in the Shadow, here is Reid in all his juxtapositioned glory. I hope all of you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Lying from You" by Linkin Park**

**Chapter 2: Lying from You**

**Reid's POV**

The rain beating against the window panes woke me from my restless sleep. It had been at least a week since I had been able to actually sleep. Ever since that night, everything had changed. Everyone had changed, even me. I wanted to be more impulsive and continue living my life on the edge, but something kept me from spinning out of control. The sweetest, most kick ass girlfriend I could ever ask for. Alena was lying across my chest, clutching me tightly. She refused to sleep by herself anymore, but it wasn't like we were doing anything. She had made that pretty clear from the start that she wasn't that kind of a girl. I figured she was more afraid of what her sisters would say, but I wasn't going to push it. The girl was everything I could ask for. Sugar, spice, and everything nice. Now if only I could pull the spice out a little more, I'd be in business. Seriously, it kind of sucked that Baby Boy got some before I did, but my girlfriend was hotter and wasn't crazy. Caleb had one crazy girlfriend. The thought of his name brought up the fear that had been on the verge of drowning me since that night.

He had been the only one who knew how to control his Power. He wasn't afraid to fight the addiction like I was. It had been a struggle to fight it at first, but I had Alena. Caleb had Sarah initially, but it's not like she was really that helpful. She was probably less than sympathetic considering she was banging Chase behind Caleb's back. Caleb never once complained that it was too difficult or too much, but it wasn't like him to complain. He was the suffer in silence type. He was our fearless leader by choice and birth, but he was gone. I guess Pogue would take his place, but it wouldn't be the same. It couldn't be. None of us had that kind of unfailing strength and courage. Sometimes, the Power scared me shitless. If I used when I didn't need to or just a little too much, I could become the sad pathetic remains of a man Caleb's father had turned into, and that thought alone scared me.

I couldn't take this any longer. I slowly threw my legs over the side of the bed only to have Al's fingers dig in tighter trying to keep me close. Gently, I pried her fingers from my body and walked over to the rumpled pile of my clothes in the corner. I dug in my jeans for my battered pack of cigarettes and my worn out lighter. My latest addiction. Alena would yell at me for hours if she knew, but it gave me some little comfort. I glanced back at my peacefully sleeping girlfriend before I opened her door and stepped into the darkened and empty corridor. Without intention, my back leaned against the cold, bare walls as I slid down to the ground. I pulled one of the cigarettes out, letting it dangle from my mouth as I lit it with my lighter. Pulling my legs up closer to my bare chest, I exhaled a smoky cloud of pain. My head slumped forward as I rested my arms on my knees. I sat there, focusing only on inhaling and exhaling as the cigarette burned away. When the first one was gone, I was tempted to light a second, but that would break my unspoken promise to Al. She might not know I smoked, but I wasn't going to let this addiction become as bad as the one with my Power. This was more like a distraction. I didn't want her to know how hard it was for me to deal. I wanted her to think that I could handle all of this pressure and stress because she needed me to be strong, but my life just sucked.

As I exhaled one last breath, I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I pondered whether to hide the evidence or just let whoever it was catch me. My eyes turned up to glare at whoever was coming but froze when I recognized the weary looking figure. Red hair hung disheveled around her face, and her worn out jeans and standard black tee hung loosely on her frame. Even from where I sat, I could see her red swollen eyes.

"Lee?" I called out.

She froze where she stood before she realized who it was. As recognition finally appeared on her face, she sped up her walk. She stopped where I sat and dropped down to the ground beside me, resting her back against the wall.

"So Reid what are you doing out in the hallway at 4 in the morning?" she asked, trying to sound happier than I knew she was.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" I replied, watching her face intently.

"Uh, I fell asleep at Caleb's again, and now, I'm here," she answered. Her face seemed to empty of emotions.

For as much as she was going through, she handled it well, but she was one pretty tough chick.

"So did Al finally make your day?" she joked, a small smile passing over her face.

I couldn't fight the smirk spreading across my face even if it wasn't anywhere close to the truth.

"I wish, but no. She doesn't want that part of our relationship yet, and I respect that. Not that I wouldn't love for that to happen," I honestly admitted with lopsided grin.

"I thought that you were the playboy of the Sons. Respecting a girl's virginity doesn't really seem like your thing," she teased, a small laugh erratically escaping her mouth.

"Yeah, I do have a rep to protect," I joked, bumping into her shoulder. She nudged me back in response.

"I guess I'll admit that I'm not really the bad boy I pretend to be or what everyone thinks I am," I confessed.

"I would never have guessed," she mocked with that familiar sarcasm of hers.

"Shut up. Okay, Reid Garwin is not the big playboy he pretends to be," I responded with a slight amount of annoyance.

"Bud, I'm not really stupid. If I thought you were a player, I would never have let you near Al," she acknowledged in a calm, quiet voice.

"You barely knew me before I started hanging out with Al. How could you even know that I wasn't a player?" I questioned, eyeing her curiously.

"First off, I'm female. Intuition kind of comes with the gender. Secondly, I could tell because of Caleb," she replied, but her voice dimmed at the end with her unspoken emotion.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Lee," I commented, swinging my arm around her shoulder.

"Reid, you better not be trying to feel me up," she ordered. Laughter echoed from my body at her comment, shaking her a little.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," I joked, pulling her into a hug.

"Not really. Besides, you're a fairly good guy, Garwin," she commented, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Aw, shucks. People are gonna start thinking I'm a sap, but if it gets me more girls, what can I do?" I responded, watching a smile spread across her face before she slapped me on the back of the head.

"Now that's the Reid I know," she teased.

"Anyways, how are you doing, Lee?" I asked, turning our lightweight conversation more serious.

"Everyday's been getting a little better, but it's just hard to believe, you know? What sucks the most is that I was seconds away from breaking that damn curse before he dived in. If he didn't have that stupid hero complex, this mess never would've happened. Geez, I'm complaining a lot. I just keep having these damn dreams that are anything but pleasant," she confessed, looking at me with this pleading face.

"Nah, it's cool if you need to complain. You need someone to talk to. Surprised it's me. I'd figure Pogue would be the better listener, but you work with what you got," I joked, hoping to get another smile, but I pressed my point a little further.

"You know it's not your fault, right? It was Caleb's choice," I added, staring at her seriously.

"I know, but it doesn't make it suck any less. You know you really are a good friend when you want to be," she replied, finally letting the smile return.

"I do try. You can't tell a word of this to any of the guys. They already give me so much shit that Baby Boy got laid before I did," I warned sternly.

"He did what?" she asked stunned.

"You don't know?" I questioned with my own surprise.

"Hell no," she nearly screamed.

"Okay, Red, chill. Yeah, the night before Baby Boy's birthday she made a man out of him, but I figured Di would've told you. I mean, you girls are tight and all," I answered, easing her confusion.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me. The little sneak," she replied, staring in disbelief at the floor.

"Baby Boy didn't tell us either. We figured it out pretty easily though," I added with a smirk.

Her eyes lit up with humor, but it was immediately cut short as she saw the pack of cigarettes lying underneath my bent knee. She snatched it before I could grab it back.

"What's this?" she scolded, holding them up to my face.

"My latest and greatest idea to ignore this mess of shit life kind of is right now," I answered, stealing it from her hand.

"Reid, you're such a stupid dumbass sometimes. Do you figure if the Power doesn't kill you, those might as well?" she questioned sternly. I could've sworn for a minute she was acting just like Caleb would. Parental-like.

"I know, I know. Both will kill me if I'm not careful, but it's not all the time. I just needed something to take the edge off tonight. I couldn't sleep. Just please don't tell Alena. I don't want her to know," I pleaded, which was fairly out of character for me, but I was kind of afraid of the old lady. The girl had almost sucked the life out of me on accident. I didn't really want to give her reason to practice her powers on me.

"Alright, I'll cover you, but you need to stop. It's not like I sleep anymore, so if you have problems again, you can talk to me. I don't just associate with you because of Caleb," she responded, but she flinched at Caleb's name again.

"You got a deal, Red," I answered, offering her my hand.

"Don't call me Red," she replied, nearly burning my hand as she shook it.

"Ow! You're no fun, Lee," I teased with half grin and shaking my hand in pain.

"So I've been told. Okay, that's a lie. I'm a hell of a lot of fun," she mocked, fighting back a burst of laughter.

I glanced down at the floor, laughing at the crazy girl next to me. Sitting here with her had at least made me realize a few things. I had friends who wanted the best for me. I wasn't surprised Caleb fell for her because she had this life to her that Sarah had always been missing, and I knew that I had someone to trust with the things I was afraid to tell Alena. It might not be my normal style, but I owed Caleb. She would never know it, but I was going to take care of her until he could do it himself. He had watched over me and all the rest of us his whole life. I think I could watch over what he cared about.

"Thanks, Lee," I responded, turning my head up to look at her face. I noticed the red blotchiness around her eyes had finally begun to fade.

"Same here. I should probably get an hour or two of sleep before I have the worst day of my life, but I have to ask. Is it safe for me to go in my room?" she asked with complete seriousness while I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Baby Boy is in our room. Whether Di is with him is another question," I answered, picking myself off the floor and grabbing my contraband.

"Thank Goddess. I don't want to see Ty's white ass this early in the morning. Yours was bad enough," she joked, reminding me of that first night at Nicky's and the girls' prank on Baby Boy and me.

"Sorry, not all of us can have the glowing bronze ass you desire," I taunted, holding my hand down to Lee, so I could help her lift herself up off the ground.

"Shut up, Reid, and get back in Al's arms. Make sure you keep your hands to yourself, or I'll kick your ass," she scolded, barely flinching at the brief mention of Caleb which I realized was really stupid of me to say in the first place.

"I can't make any promises. See ya, Lee," I called out as she turned towards her door.

"Goodnight Reid," she let out in frustration and exhaustion, opening her door.

I followed her actions opening Alena's door instead. Quickly stashing my cigarettes and lighter in my jeans, I climbed back into bed. Instinctually, her arms wrapped around my waist and chest. I couldn't help but to think of my girlfriend and her sisters as I waited for sleep to come. Each of these girls was similar but unique. Alena was sweet, gentle, and caring, but she had that inner strength just like all of them. Lee was rougher around the edges, full of passion, and fearless. Lee felt like an older sister that you actually have stuff in common with. It was nice to have someone to talk to about emotions and shit because God knows I didn't want to have a heart to heart with the boys. That would be hell, but maybe Lee was having the same kind of problem. A mutual exchange of help was always worth the price.

"Reid," Alena moaned gently, her eyes still closed with sleep. God, I loved when she said my name all low like that. Shit, calm yourself down. That is something you don't want to have to explain to your girlfriend who's against the whole sex before marriage thing. Hot innocent perfection of a girlfriend, I might add.

"Just go back to sleep," I murmured against her ear.

She climbed further on top of my body, trying to get comfortable. Gently, I brushed her golden blonde hair off of her neck, letting it spill across my bare chest. Her pale but sun-kissed skin glowed in the moonlight streaming through her window. Slowly, I pressed my lips against her exposed throat, making a trail up her neck and stopping just below her ear, enjoying the small whimpers and pleasurable sighs that unknowningly escaped her lips. I repeated the motion of kisses back and forth until I felt my eyelids begin to droop. For once in the past week, I fully embraced the idea of falling asleep wrapped in the warm embrace of my girlfriend.

**A/N: Alright so my first try at Reid. I hope I didn't fail miserably. This chapter was just to explore writing as Reid and to have him set up a friendship with one of the sisters. The song for this chapter was mostly about how Reid feels about everything going on in his life and his inability to connect. It seems so cliché concerning Reid, but I think he would have to struggle with it like any normal person. Most of this Reid was inspired from what I learned on the Covenant movie site. Reid's not supposed to be the playboy he just acts like it. I just wanted to give Reid a break and make him seem more desirable. Don't worry Lee and Reid will have a totally platonic brother sister relationship. I have absolutely no idea when next chapter will be up because I want to crank out another chapter for my Sky High fic. Anyways, please review and let me know how you liked Reid's POV this time. Also let me know what Son you want to see me write as next.**


	3. Fragile

**A/N: First off, I have to thank lunar kitsune terror who revised and edited last chapter. You do an amazing job of putting up with a needy writer friend like me**

**Thanks to all of you who patiently waited for this despite FanFiction's glitch. I really liked how last chapter turned out, and I hate to not fluff things up. I promise next chapter I'm going to fluff it up for you with Tyler (Sorry it's not Pogue, but I have a fluff chapter in mind for him which has to wait a little while) I solemnly promise that you will get ODed on fluff next chapter, so let me be all depressed in this chapter. Forgive me if you're sick of the sadness and sorrow, but all good things come to those who wait. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Fragile" by Megan McCauley (absolutely addicted to this song now lol).**

**Chapter 3: Fragile**

**Leona's POV**

My head ached as my alarm clock sounded irritatingly loud. I'd never felt so damn sleep deprived in my life. At least, last night hadn't been so bad as I figured it would be. Reid was a better guy than he ever let on, so it probably meant he was a good guy to Alena. I couldn't complain about that, but I could complain about the day that awaited me.

Today was my first day back in a week, and let's just say I had no desire to be there. The angry glares, the pitiful stares, the constant "Sorry, I know what you're going through," and all the other shit I wanted nothing to do with were going to bombard me at every corner. All their notions about what I was going through would probably be right on target, but there was no way I was going to admit to them or myself that they were right. I'd deal with the damn life I was handed. It wasn't like I wasn't used to it. I'd keep my weaknesses hidden away and turn myself back into the stone I preferred to be. If anyone wanted to mess with me today, they were going to wish they hadn't. Grabbing my shower crap, I headed towards the communal shower. Thankfully, the showers were completely empty this morning, so I slipped out of my clothes and let the hot water burn against my skin. I could handle this kind of pain, waking up to find out I had lost someone I had cared the most about was something I didn't want to handle again.

After Saturday's battle, it had taken me almost a week to wake up, so the girls had made countless excuses to turn attention away from me. Cybele had spent all her free time taking care of me and making sure my wounds were healing while everyone else was left to live the lie they had to create about Tyler's birthday bash. Most of the school was under the impression that Caleb and I had gotten into a car accident on the way to a bonfire at the old Putnam Barn that had left me badly injured and Caleb in a coma. Everyone swallowed the jagged little pill easily. Too easily. Caleb was Spencer's Golden Boy, and they just accepted that he was gone like it was no big deal. He was gone that was a major deal.

On impulse, I began my usual twiddling of Caleb's ring. It hadn't left my finger since he had given it to me, and I suspected it never would. Realizing I had probably spent enough time in the shower, I turned the scalding hot water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. I began to walk out of the bathroom, but something caught my eye. I paused and turned to realize it was only my reflection in the mirror. The sight disgusted me lately. The burns had already faded caused by my stupid elemental form, but the scrapes and cuts from being thrown around had not. I had a minor cut crossing across my left eyebrow and a deeper one sunk into my right cheek. Those didn't even include the ones crisscrossing across my arms and chest or the thin line etched on my skin from Chase almost slitting my throat. I didn't expect to see a thick spot of red bleeding through the white fabric of my towel near my hip. Damn it, the knife wound must have reopened again. My fingers trailed down to the crimson red wound, becoming stained with my fresh blood. Quickly, I dug through my shower bag for the gauze I had tossed in there recently. Ignoring all modesty, I ripped off the towel and began wrapping my midsection around and around covering the opened wound. Luckily, no one came in as I finished taping myself back together and re-covering my body with the towel. I stupidly wiped the blood from my fingers on the white towel, staining it more. I snuck back to the dorm room, thankful that Di had stayed over at Tyler's room. I wanted to be alone this morning even if it was only for an hour.

Opening my closet, I dug out my uniform, disgusted by the sight of it. I really had no desire to go to class today especially without Caleb to keep me company. All the girls had their boys, so I was just an extra pain in the ass. They would never admit, but I knew that's what I would be. If they hung by me instead of their boyfriends, I knew they would spend every minute wishing to be with them. Time to take that pain with all the rest. I changed into the uniform, flinching at how tightly the skirt now hugged the wound. Instead of wearing my normal required shoes, I grabbed my worn out pair of black combat boots, deciding on comfort over regulation. I wanted to wear my anger and agony on the outside instead of just letting it eat away at my insides. Anger was always better let out than kept in, right? Trudging into the bathroom, I rimmed my green eyes in black eyeliner and applied a thick layer of mascara. I didn't wear makeup often, but normally, I wore it as a threat to leave me the hell alone. Today, I wore it as added incentive to stay strong and not break down in tears. I tied my hair back in a ponytail, throwing my long wet hair over my left shoulder before heading back into the bedroom.

It was still fairly early as I walked out of the room. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and yanked out my iPod as usual. I scrolled through the songs looking for something to inspire me. I had way too much emo, screamo, and metal on this thing, and I needed something to keep me slugging through this horrible day. Finally, I found a song I liked and closed my eyes listening to the chorus for a few seconds before putting the song on repeat.

_I am fragile, but I'm strong enough  
__I am wanted, enemy number one  
__I am lying 'cause I never fell  
__If you need me follow me to hell_

I continued to stomp down the hallway, focusing on the words replaying over and over again in my ears. It seemed to help as I felt my inner fortress of walls I had built up over the years, rebuilding themselves. Sometimes being heartless and unfeeling feels so much better than caring. I always let my emotions run like a pack of wild mustangs over my heart, and when had it ever done me any good? It had let me get carried away with Caleb, and he ended up in a damn coma as a reward. Alright, enough of the whiny shit. I focused my eyes on the tile my feet were thudding against as I headed to the first pointless class of my day that I didn't want to go to, but I was so concentrated on the mundane I never saw him coming.

My body suddenly slammed into a wall, my bad skidding to the floor, and I felt hot breath graze against the exposed skin of my neck. Damn, did I always manage to have the sick perverts at this school want to screw me? Chase was bad enough, but who was this recent personal bubble violator? All I saw was light curly brown hair while the head was bent down at my chest. It was that bastard Aaron.

"Get off of me," I growled out, but suddenly his hand clamped over my mouth.

"You know you still owe me that money from the bet at Nicky's, but I think I found something I want more," he whispered harshly in my ear after having ripped out my ear plug.

A hand trailed from the side of my face down my neck and skimming indecently across my chest. I couldn't smell any traces of liquor on his breath, so he was fully aware of what he was doing. Not a good sign. When his hand slid down and back up my inner thigh, a great deal of panic kicked in. He had every intention of taking what he wanted regardless of whether I gave in willingly, but with his hand on my legs, kneeing him didn't look like an option. My stomach was rolling as his hand crept further up my skirt. This is so not what I wanted to deal with this morning. I realized that at the very least my hands were free, but I couldn't use them to free myself. It wasn't like I could just toast him for touching me, but it didn't stop my body from radiating the excess heat. Unfortunately, Aaron took this as my subconscious acknowledgement that this rough crap was a turn on.

"You know you want this bitch," he threatened in my ear, as he stupidly removed his hand from my mouth.

"Nothing's stopping you," I answered lowering my voice seductively. Playing along with his game for now was probably the best way to easily get out of this situation.

His eyes lit up with excitement at the possibility of screwing a girl before school, especially if he considered me Caleb's hand me downs. I had to wait for the opportunity to get him where it hurt, but for now, I had to keep up the charade. My free fingers edged up to his shoulders and slowly pushed his jacket off. Meanwhile, Aaron grabbed my leg and hitched it to his hip. As he reached to untuck my shirt, I pushed him to the ground, straddling his hips.

"I like a girl on top," he commented with a disgusting smirk.

"I bet you do," I replied huskily, trailing my nails down his chest and popping open buttons with my fingers and teeth.

"Damn, no wonder Danvers nailed you," he responded, grasping my hips tightly.

A searing pain stabbed through my body, concentrating at my midsection, at the thought of Caleb. Instantly, that wave of nausea that was beginning to become familiar rushed over me. As appealing as hurling over Aaron seemed, it probably wasn't the best idea, so getting away from him now was definitely a priority. I brought my fingers to rest at his belt buckle and swiftly unfastened the damn thing. His eyes swiftly closed enjoying the situation. That just made the anger bubble up in me. Did he really think he had anything on Caleb?

"Yeah, the thing is Caleb didn't need an instructional manual on how to use the thing between his legs," I snarled before I pressed my knee hard against his groin.

I picked myself up off of the ground, watching while he clutched his boys in pain. Quickly snatching my bag off the ground, I stomped off in the direction I had been headed.

"You bitch. Do you think you're anything without him? You're just his leftovers," he whined out in anger, causing me to turn around to face him. Anger sunk deep into my face, creasing my eyebrows.

"That didn't stop you now, did it? I'm not anyone's leftovers. I am and will always be Caleb's girl, not his leftovers. However, you might want to take something into consideration. Next time you try to rape a girl you should probably make sure she's not someone who knows how to kick your ass," I responded, turning my back to him.

I was glad that hardly anyone was up and moving this morning. As I turned down another hallway, the tears started plunging down my cheeks. Damn it, why was I crying over something stupid like this? Aaron was prick and an asshole. He didn't deserve the time of day, and I was crying over what he had tried to do to me. I needed something to distract my mind. Glancing at my phone, I saw that I still had like an hour before class. I could probably go to the gym, but chilling out in the library and blaring my music to piss off librarians sounded like a better idea. I turned down another corridor, retracing my steps back towards the library I had yet to venture into. Gently pushing open the doors, I snuck to the far back corner, stealing a comfy chair to myself. I dangled my legs over the arm of the leather club chair and leaned my back against the other arm. Slowly, I closed my eyes letting sleep begin to take me back to my dream world as the tears quickly dried from my cheeks.

"She's such a whore," I heard someone whisper rather loudly.

Geez, these bitches were annoying. All I wanted was a couple moments of peace. Was that really so much to ask?

"I know. Who would've thought he'd ever go out with her?" another high pitched bitch squealed.

Seriously, I was not in the mood for stupid gossipmongers this morning.

"Caleb never really seemed like the guy to go after slutty girls like her," gossip girl one whispered.

My eyes pulsed open at the use of his name. Say what? They better not be talking about me. It might be vain, but I do not take girls talking about me like that.

"She practically threw herself at him, and look what it got him. Guys will seriously go to any lengths to get laid even a golden boy like him," her friend complained.

That did it. They were without a doubt talking about me and at the same time insulting Caleb. Stupid morons. I swung my legs back around to the front of the chair letting them thud loudly against the hardwood floor. I shook my arms out of my jacket and placed it gently on the chair. Guessing where this was going, I rolled up my sleeves, revealing the healing wounds on my forearms. Deliberately, I stomped over to the girls, hiding behind the bookshelf.

"You know you really you should be careful who you talk about," I threatened before coming around the bookshelf.

Finally, the little gossips were revealed, and I wasn't surprised to see Kira was one of them. The other one was probably one of her cyborgs so fairly unimportant. It didn't mean I wasn't pissed about the trash talking.

"Oh look. It's the slut that killed Caleb," she taunted in that sickeningly sweet voice of hers.

"Do I sense some jealousy? I'm sorry he recognized you for the piece of cheap trash you are," I mocked her back, throwing in some heavy sarcasm. Her clone chuckled at the comment before Kira shot her a dirty look, effectively shutting her up.

"Look who's talking. You, you white trash hick," Kira stuttered out.

"You, you, you…I thought you snobs knew how to talk," I replied, emphasizing the remnants of a Southern twang.

"Don't you get it? You don't belong here," she nearly screamed out.

"Says you," I challenged.

"Says everyone," she rebutted with angry frustration.

"You might want to talk to your boyfriend about that considering he was just trying to screw me in the hallway, but you rich bitches probably get off on shit like that," I taunted, watching her face curl in anger. Oh goodie, I was going to get to fight this morning after all.

"You country bumpkin," she roared, running towards me fists flying.

"Wow, how original," I scoffed, ducking her flying arms.

I spun around to face her, pivoting my weight on my front foot. She attempted to charge at me before I swung my leg out kicking her in the stomach. Of course, she stumbled to the ground, falling on her ass. Seriously, could Spencer teach the girls how to fight? This had to be the lamest fight I've ever been in. Her friend rushed over to pick Kira up off the floor. Hastily, they retreated from my sight. Kira didn't miss the opportunity to shoot me an evil glare, but I just fought off a laugh.

"Already getting into trouble your first day back, Lee?"

I heard a rough low voice speak to my back. It wasn't as pleasant as Caleb's, but it was familiar. I turned around to see Pogue, leaning against the bookshelf a smirk on his face. Without hesitation, I ran up and hugged my boyfriend's best friend.

"You know it, Pogue. So where's this girlfriend of yours?" I asked searching for Cybele.

"Waiting in class for me to bring your ass to class. She has a sneaking suspicion you'll skip," he sarcastically responded.

"Why ever would she think that, but let's not keep her waiting," I answered, walking back towards my pile of crap.

**A/N: Yeah, another chapter out for y'all. Hope you aren't hating Lee, but I was in an angsty mood that resulted in Lee kicking some slight ass. As you can see I changed my mind from my initial A/N. Good news is that I decided to reward y'all next chapter with more Pogue on one condition. When you review (pretty please), let me know a song you think expresses Pogue. If I use the song you suggest, you know you're getting a massive shout out for helping inspire the chapter. Please review and help this writer out. =)**


	4. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**A/N: Thanks to all of you amazing readers and reviewers. This chapter I owe a great deal of thanks to Mymz. Your help with song choice and ideas on Pogue's perspective were tremendously helpful. Concerning this chapter, I'd just like to say it's part reflection and explanation. Since I wasn't sure how writing as Pogue would go, there really isn't much action. It's mostly focused on getting in his head. On the bright side, I think it gave me an opportunity to explain his relationship with Cybele more since they are kind of an odd couple. Hopefully, you enjoy my attempt at getting in Pogue's head. Sorry if Pogue seems ADD, but isn't that how the brain works sometimes?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day, or Practical Magic (I'm quoting that movie sorry y'all)**

**Chapter 4: Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**Pogue's POV**

"Remind me why exactly I'm going to class again."

I turned to glance mockingly at the redhead walking next to me. She suddenly wasn't exactly I had pulled her from the library especially as she reveled in kicking Kira's ass, but I followed orders. Cybele would knock me on my ass with a flash of green, and I didn't want that kind of embarrassment. So far, I had accomplished my task of finding Lee. Now I just had to drag her to class. That was not going so well.

"I thought you were going to comply willingly with Cyb's orders," I questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah well I lied. It's not like I'm the first," she answered, returning to her grumpiness slightly.

"And since when did I let Cybele order me around? She's the youngest," Lee challenged in anger.

"It's by like what a couple hours," I mocked with a laugh, watching her face turn red in anger.

"Shut up," she grumbled, punching me in the arm.

"Besides, it's not like I need anyone to watch over me. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself," she argued, looking more frustrated.

"It's Cyb. It's basically instinct for her to look after all of you. How Fish and Al have a life with two nagging mothers is beyond me?" I teased, trying to poke out some laughter.

"Stupid Earth. They always do that and then end up getting themselves in trouble," she responded in a bitter tone.

"They?" I prodded.

"Nothing," she answered, closing off her emotions again.

We entered the classroom, noticing there were hardly any students there yet. I checked my watch to see that we were at least a good 20 minutes early. At this point, I'd normally just be getting on my bike and heading for school, but of course, Cyb dragged my ass out of bed early this morning. I halfheartedly missed the time when I didn't have a girlfriend just so I got to sleep in late, but sometimes, you have to make sacrifices. I spotted Cybele sitting in the middle of the room and headed up the stairs towards her. Gently, I kissed her chastely on the lips before sitting down next to her. She rewarded me with the biggest smile. You have to love when you make your girl smile.

I relaxed back into my seat as she dug through her bag pulling out a notebook and some textbooks. Randomly, I glanced over to see that Lee wasn't sitting by us. She had taken a seat in the corner, hiding away from everybody. I didn't peg her as self conscious but the cuts were glaringly clear. The one on her neck was even disturbing. My attention turned back to the front of the room as our teacher walked in. Typical Spencer type, looking like he just walked out of Harvard or Oxford. His face set into deep frown when he noticed how many students had yet to show up. Unfortunately, his eyes turned on me.

"Mr. Parry, how is Mr. Danvers doing? I only recently heard he was in an accident," the teacher questioned.

I could feel Lee's eyes burning into me as she waited for an answer. How on earth was I supposed to answer this? He's in a coma because of a psychopathic ex girlfriend who goes to school here.

"He's stable, but nothing has changed," I answered diplomatically.

"I'm glad to hear he's stable in the very least," he commented politely before turning his attention to the chalkboard.

The fact that Caleb was stable was about the only good thing you could say about his condition. A sudden wave of fear rushed over me as I considered my best friend's predicament. He might not ever come back, and what would the Sons become without their leader? I was only second in command. I wasn't the leader, but I was always happy letting Caleb lead the pack. It had given me time for my two favorite hobbies for awhile. My Ducati and Kate. Things changed. Shit happened. My Ducati got trashed earlier this year by that bastard Chase. That's something money could fix. A broken relationship can't be put back together. Kate had waltzed out of my life, choosing college over me. I had never expected to her to feed me the "we can still be friends" line especially not over the phone. True, college was more important, but Princeton wasn't that damn far away. We could have made it work, but she didn't want to try.

Without Kate, my rebuilt Ducati became my only passion. I raced more than I ever had, determined to forget a big part of my life in the roar of a motor, but that can only work for so long. I hid the regret and hurt from my friends because I'm not the kind of guy to get emotional over the end of a relationship. Who was I kidding? I did get emotional. I sure as hell got irrational when I was in the relationship, so why wouldn't the same thing happen after it ended? In my defense, I had only got irrational and crazy jealous because of how Kate always flirted with Chase. The memories of Chase and Kate came bounding back painfully. I didn't truthfully want to admit it to myself, but I knew that eventually she would have left me for Chase, if not some other guy. I wanted a certain state of stability, and she wanted her freedom and a less jealous boyfriend. Considering it now, I could've toned down the jealousy, but she flirted too much for that to happen. I understood that our relationship was kind of doomed now.

At least, the girls walking into my life had helped immensely. Hell, it had helped all of us. Reid finally toned down his rebellion because of Alena, and even Baby Boy had a girlfriend. FINALLY! Better yet, he had kissed his maidenhood away before Reid. Now that was something Reid would never live down. Of course, the girl that was now Baby Boy's girlfriend I owed intensely for my latest happiness. The girl I had met a few months ago randomly in the office, who bad become my best friend and now my girlfriend. Cybele. I never would've gotten to know Cyb as well as I did if it weren't for some pushing on Fish's part. A lot of that hesitation had do with our personalities. Cyb was so different from me. Quiet, reserved, focused, responsible. Danger wasn't her middle name, but she knew how to take care of herself. Watching her kick ass was by far one of the hottest things I'd ever seen her do. The second was my "innocent" and "accidental" walking into the bathroom while she was showering. Not that I was ever going to tell her that.

Her medium length chocolate brown hair brushed against my cheek as she leaned back closer to my chest. I dropped my arm around her shoulder, anchoring her to me. I could hear her humming barely above a whisper. I didn't recognize it at first, but slowly, my mind wrapped around the tune. Green Day and one of my favorites. A bit sad and reminiscent but it suited my mood today. I drifted further into my ponderings of life reflecting on the song.

_Summer has come and past  
__The innocent can never last  
__Wake me up when September ends_

How had so much changed in a few short months? Some good, a lot bad, and all of it was unexpected. I guess that's how life works. I had a new girlfriend which is something I never expected. I always figured I'd end up settling down with Kate, but a new girlfriend was a welcome change when it brought me some happiness. As my mom always says, "with the sweets comes the sours." My best friend was in a coma. Period. Cybele stayed optimistic, promising she would find something to bring him back, but I knew the chances were slim. The time for hopeful optimism had passed. I recognized the truth behind all the lies. He wasn't going to come back.

It had been my idea to fake an accident. It was almost ironic in a way. Chase had bragged about being good at faking accidents, and we had covered up his mess with a car accident. It really wasn't difficult to make it look like Caleb had just lost control and crashed head on into a tree. I had climbed into his car and drove towards a tree, bailing at the last second and letting Caleb's Mustang collide with a massive oak. Using my Power some, I shattered windows, so Caleb and Lee's cuts could be explainable by the shattered glass. It had been hard to explain why we didn't take Caleb and Lee to the hospital, but it wasn't exactly a possibility. Apparently, Leona's temperature wasn't exactly normal by most doctors' standards since it hovered towards temperatures approaching heat stroke, not to mention a glaringly disturbing knife wound, and despite what Cyb said, Lee was barely alive after her human fire transformation. It wasn't like explaining Caleb's condition would've been any better. None of us knew if brain scans or any other medical tests would show a brain dead individual who was very much alive. Thankfully, money buys a lot even the fake excuse of a private physician. No one had to know that a private physician was just as unlikely as a hospital.

_Like my father's come to pass  
__Seven years have gone so fast  
__Wake me up when September ends_

It really sucked that we were only a week or two away from graduating. All of us had made it into Harvard remarkably. Some bribery might have been required for Reid and me, but we were all heading to Harvard like our fathers before us. I liked the thought of college even if I was following someone else's path. It would be my opportunity to start over and leave all of this behind. Maybe the promise of a fresh start would give me the strength I needed to be the leader now. Reid and Tyler were so immature and irresponsible. Caleb had been the only one to keep them in line. He had been able to keep me in line for that matter. Caleb was our hope that controlling our Power was a possibility.

I'd never really been that worried about it. I hardly used except when I pushed my bike a little too much or needed a slight edge in swimming, but that was small stuff and didn't happen too often. Besides, I always had my best friend to encourage me to stay strong. Caleb knew what I was going through because he'd already suffered through it a couple months before I ascended. Cybele would no doubt support me and help me as much as she could now, but I don't think she had a full grasp on how difficult it is to fight against becoming addicted. Having the Earth element living inside you is kind of freaky, but she'd never complained. Not that she would. She was an awful lot like Caleb sometimes. Her major difference was she actually knew how to relax. Granted this was only on occasion, but by far, more than Caleb. At least, that had started to change recently, but he had always had other things to deal with though.

_Here comes the rain again  
__Falling from the stars  
__Drenched in my pain again  
__Becoming who we are_

Bringing Caleb to his mother had been one of the most horrendous things I ever had to do. How do you tell a woman, who used to drown herself in alcohol and had, for the most part, sacrificed her husband to save her only son, that despite all of that her son had still been taken from her? It was impossible to even begin to form the words to tell her.

As soon as she saw us lift his body from the Hummer, her hysteria began. The hallways of the Danvers mansion filled with screams and shrieks that were only partially muffled by frequent sobs. At times, it seemed like a Greek tragedy where the woman screams and beats her chest while ripping out her hair. It didn't come to that, but it kind of felt like the same situation. Caleb's whole life story seemed like a Greek tragedy. A son doomed to repeat the mistakes of the father. Caleb told me once that her, and also his, greatest fear was that he would turn out just like his old man. A decrepit and worn middle aged man lacking life because of The Power. He swore up and down he wouldn't end up like that. I guess he hadn't, but that's not the way it seemed to his mother.

When she asked what happened, we told her a simplified version of Sarah had powers, Sarah used on Lee, Caleb interfered, and Sarah used on him. That nearly sent her over the edge with rage. She swore she wouldn't let a single one of the girls set foot in her house. She believed vehemently that if we had never met them we wouldn't have gotten into this mess. It didn't matter the mess was all Chase's fault and that he was dead because of the very girl Caleb saved. She didn't want to accept that. It was all the girls' fault.

Her oath didn't stand long though. Cybele was the first one who broke through Mrs. Danvers's promise. Apparently, Cybele had healing skills she neglected to tell us about, so Cybele was necessary to treat Caleb's wounds and injuries. Once Leona woke up, she demanded to see Caleb, but Mrs. Danvers wouldn't have any of that. Neither would Lee. Lee threatened to roast Caleb's mom if she stood in Lee's way ever again. Mrs. Danvers proceeded to retreat back to her bottle to drown away a life not worth living.

_As my memory rests  
__But never forgets what I lost  
__Wake me up when September ends_

It was sad to think this was our senior year. This was supposed to be the best time of our lives, yet it seemed to be the worst. I had almost died this year because of a crazed psychopath, and now I was left to be a leader I didn't even think I had the guts to be. Maybe, being a Son of Ipswich was a curse. The Power may enable us to be extremely successful, but what price did we have to pay for it? Wasn't it bad enough that death always hung ominously over our heads? Wasn't the threat just as effective as the action? I didn't want to deal with this burden. I wanted to ride off into the sunset on my bike and forget all of this happened as if it were a bad dream. I didn't have that option anymore. I had the responsibility to look out for my brothers, Caleb's grieving mother, and a pack of girls weak without their own leader. Hopefully, Lee could pull out of her slump, but that was expecting a lot from a girl who had just lost her boyfriend. Who knows? Maybe soon she would be able to help me share this burden, but I knew she was virtually dead on the inside. All of us could sense it, but we chose to ignore it.

I glanced over at her to see her mindlessly staring off into space. Everyone else seemed to be intently listening with the exception of her and me. I saw a sudden movement of her hands and realized she was twirling something on her finger. Straining my eyes to see further, I recognized my best friend's black band. She might not know it, but that was his most prized possession. Since his father gave it to him when he was thirteen, it had rarely ever left his hand. It was one of the few things that reminded Caleb of the good times in his life which had been few and far between as he got older. God, I still couldn't believe he was gone. There's just some things you never expect, and that was one of them.

_Ring out the bells again  
__Like we did when spring began  
__Wake me up when September ends_

I missed the days when all of our futures were hopeful and pleasant, but maybe something could change. Maybe I'd be able to pull this rag tag bunch of people through this. We had the courage to face Chase. Why couldn't we have the same sort of strength to keep on living?

I looked around the room, analyzing my friends closely. Reid was slouched in a corner, an arm slung around the back of Alena's seat. He looked more tired and worn out than he ever had. Like the rest of us, he probably hadn't been sleeping, but Alena sat up cheerfully, captivated by the teacher's every word. A small chuckle escaped my mouth at the pair. She was innocent and pure but extremely smart. He was the rebellious Son who never did any homework unless he copied from Ty and found more trouble than humanly possible. They were kind of the last two people you'd expect to see together. The fact that he was actually wrapped around her little finger was more surprising, but love can change a guy I guess.

Turning my attention to Baby Boy, I noticed he was ogling his girlfriend as usual. Fish was trying her best to ignore it, but Tyler was blatantly obvious. He moved to put his arm around her, but she immediately shrugged it off. What did Baby Boy do to piss off Fish now? Sometimes, Fish was a little too irrational like me, but we did have a lot in common. I felt like she was kind of like a younger sister I never had. If he did something to really piss her off, I'd deal with him later. Actually, thinking about it, I hadn't gotten to sit down and just talk with her in ages. All of us were so busy with our individual lives we hardly had time to hang out with each other. I knew I was just as guilty.

Spending time with Cybele made things easier. It was lame to even think this, but she kept me grounded. I guess it was the way she always planned out everything, setting her mind on something solid and rooted in fact. I guess that was one of the major differences between Kate and her. If Cyb wanted a relationship, she would commit a 100 percent to the relationship, but Kate and I kind of free-flowed into our two year relationship that ended without a true real hardcore reason. Maybe that was part of it. If things ended with Cyb and I, she would tell me exactly why. Sometimes, I kind of felt like I got stuck in an episode of Bones which I had been forced to watch against my will, but Cyb kind of acted like Brennan not a ton but a little. It was all about the facts with the exception that Cyb didn't hate psychology and opened up a little more. I couldn't help but hope that some of that was my doing. I let myself be more rash and emotional even though that didn't quite accurately describe it. We were kind of like reason and emotion meeting, but if you could walk the line between reason and emotion, you'd have one pretty sweet life. Of course, actually doing that was a lot harder than it seemed. Maybe everything didn't need to be doom and gloom. Life always moves steadily on like a river, washing away the pebbles of pain with time.

_Here comes the rain again  
__Falling from the stars  
__Drenched in my pain again  
__Becoming who we are_

I began to hum along with Cyb when she suddenly stopped. Disappointed, I looked at her to see she was picking up her bag and stuffing in books. I guess class was already over. It looks like I'd have to get the notes from Cyb after she scolded me for not paying attention. Immediately, I felt her green eyes turn to watch and observe me closely.

"Pogue, class is over. Why are you still staring off into space?" she questioned.

"Still thinking. I have a lot on my mind these days," I answered, grabbing my own bag and slinging it on my back as I stood up.

"I've noticed. You've been kind of distant lately," she responded solemnly. Slowly, we moved towards the door heading for our next class.

"It's just this whole situation is a lot to process," I admitted honestly, swinging my arm around her shoulder like usual, pulling her back tight to my chest.

With her close to me, I could smell the jasmine and lavender wafting towards me in tantalizing plumes. I loved how she always smelled like flowers or the woods. The scent was always calm and peaceful.

"I know it's hard, but we'll get through this. I know there has to be a way to fix this mess," she reassured, offering me a small genuine smile.

"For a pessimist, you're pretty optimistic," I joked, watching her eyes light up from my stupid comment.

"Have you been secretly listening to my Paramore CD again?" she teased.

"Or does someone have that set as their ringtone and then insists on blaring it all the time from my stereo?" I taunted, enjoying the smile spreading further across her face.

"So you coming over tonight?" I asked hopeful.

"No, I have to go over to the mansion and check on Caleb. His injuries are healing weird. Plus, I don't want Lee staying there all night. Di says she has hardly seen her in the room. I don't want all the extra stress to affect her healing too much. That knife wound was fairly serious, but luckily, the excess heat seemed to cauterize and stop the bleeding," she responded, her face emptying of happiness.

"What do you mean Caleb's healing weird?" I asked, confused by her response.

"The wounds are like stuck. They don't get worse, but they don't improve either. It's like his body is frozen as it was. I guess that's a side effect of the curse," Cyb answered, slightly annoyed by this anomaly.

"I haven't checked on Mrs. Danvers for a few days. Do you want me to come with you?" I volunteered.

"She's probably going to be a mess again tonight. It's easier if there are less of us there. When there are more people, she tends to bottle it up more and ends up drinking the liquor cabinet dry. If it's only me, I let her cry and weep until she falls to sleep, leaving Lee in peace," she replied with a weak smile.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to do this. It's my responsibility to Caleb to look after his mom," I challenged, annoyed at myself for already failing to do my job.

"Pogue, it's okay. It's my responsibility to Lee to give her the most opportunity to grieve and process. When Lee is doing better, you can take care of his mom. Unless, you really want to deal with the whole female crying thing yourself," Cyb teased, trying to lift my spirits.

"I'm not that horrible with girls and emotions. I listened to Fish complain about Baby Boy and his stupidity for a whole week. There really are only so many ways to say "he's just being a dumbass," but I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Tyler and Reid in a while. Maybe, I'll use tonight to do that, since you're going to be at the mansion until late," I considered.

"I think you should. They really need some support right now," she responded in that nurturing tone of hers.

"I guess that's settled. I'm going to talk with the boys, but if you need me at all, don't even hesitate to call," I commanded.

"I know. Now get to class before you're seriously late," she ordered with a smile.

Quickly, I kissed her before she could make it through the door and immediately bolted towards my next class.

"Pogue," I heard her call. I stopped and turned around to see her chasing after me. Suddenly, I felt her warm soft lips pressing against mine, and I couldn't resist pulling her close to me breathing in her intoxicating scent and tasting the sweetness of her lips. As my tongue began to trace along the bottom edge of her lip, her body suddenly stiffened, and too soon her lips disappeared from mine, leaving me craving more.

"What was that for?" I asked with a slight grin.

"To coax a good day out of you. Now you should really get to class," she commanded, turning to head back to her class.

That was not how it was going to work. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me, crashing my lips against hers again. She collapsed into my arms, enjoying the sudden swift nature of this kiss. My mouth pulled up into a smile against hers before she pulled away again.

"Now I might have a good day," I joked.

"Seriously, all of you boys need to stop hanging out with Reid," she protested, slapping me on the shoulder and wincing when she hit muscle. She never really learned when it came to hitting me.

"Who do you think he learned it from?" I teased, backing up to avoid another hit.

"Pogue, what am I going to do with you?" she scolded, stomping after me.

"You know you wouldn't change a thing," I replied, giving her another quick kiss before finally going to a class I was already late for.

I glanced behind to see Cyb was actually heading to class this time. I continued heading towards my own destination when I felt my pocket vibrating. I pulled my cell phone out to see I had a new text message. Flipping it open, I saw it was from Reid.

**where r u?**

I sent back **on my way**. Of course, shortly after I started walking again, Reid had already replied.

**hurry up…baby boy's driving me crazy**

I chuckled as I replied with **what did he do now?**

Within seconds, he had replied.

**u won't believe me. u will have 2 c 4 urself**

Geez, what did Baby Boy do now? Flipping my phone closed, I nearly sprinted towards my next class.

**A/N: I'm pretty happy with how this turned out since it was quite relaxing to write. Next chapter should be some lightweight reading that y'all should enjoy. It may involve some torturing of Baby Boy, but that's some of the fun. Anyways, I kind of wanted to point out a little something that I've already told a few of you. In my mind, each of the guys kind of have a band that fits them. Caleb is Breaking Benjamin. Reid is Linkin Park. Pogue is now Green Day. What about Tyler? Well, he's still undecided, possibly Family Force 5, but that's where y'all come in. When you review (pretty please), let me know what band (not necessarily song) suits Ty. **


	5. An Untouched Love Addict

**A/N: Thanks all of you who read and reviewed. Y'all are awesome. Sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday or the day before, but I decided to update my Sky High fic instead because I hadn't paid any attention to it in awhile and this chapter ended up longer than I expected. Anyways, I hope this chapter is entertaining and cheers up the overall depressing beginning of the story. I would like to say that it was a lot more frightening to go into Ty's head than it was Reid's, so some scenes I just had to switch to Di. It's a lot less frightening and awkward. This is completely humor, awkwardness, and fluff. I'm pretty sure it stays all PG-13 for y'all, so I don't think I need to warn you. If uncomfort arises, you can stop reading. I hope you don't need to, but I feel obligated to warn you. I'm going to shut up now, and ask you to enjoy the chapter.**

**Major thanks to Daba91 for an awesome chapter and conversation that led to a certain part of this chapter and the ensuing conversations it inspired. I owe you immensely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, "Love Addict" by Family Force 5, or "Untouched" by The Veronicas.**

**Chapter 5: An Untouched Love Addict**

**Tyler's POV**

"Reid, who are you texting?" I questioned, as Reid continued typing at a rapid pace.

I tried to look over at the screen, but his hands dipped beneath his desk, hiding the phone from view. What was so damn important that I couldn't know? In frustration, I pulled out my phone, hoping I had a new message from Di. There was no new message only a picture of her, standing to the side in that dress from formal that revealed so much of that porcelain skin I had begun to crave. My mouth began to water at the thought of being with her. Involuntarily, I licked my lips, picturing the best birthday gift I'd ever gotten that involved ice, water, and my absolutely gorgeous girlfriend, but that night was becoming almost a distant memory. Di had barely spoken to me for a week. If I even touched her, I got an evil glare. Obviously, I had done something wrong, but it's not like I had the slightest clue as to what.

Class had basically begun by the time Pogue rushed in. He looked like he was bordering between happy and annoyed. The annoyed probably had to do with my stupid best friend. Reid probably did some stupid shit again and was blaming me for it. He might be my best friend, but he was still a jackass most of the time.

Pogue gave me a quick head nod before sitting down next to Reid. Both pulled out their phones and began texting each other back and forth. What the hell! They were sitting right next to each other. I crossed my arms across my chest in irritation and leaned back against the fabric of the chair. My eyelids suddenly began to feel heavy and started to droop closed, and staying awake for class didn't seem like an important thing today. Normally, I would be the one with his eyes glued to the board, writing down every single word, but I hadn't gotten much sleep. Di was pissed and refused to sleep in the same bed, forcing me to sleep in Reid's disgusting one instead. I had gotten so used to her sleeping beside me in my arms over the past few months that it felt strange and weird without her there.

Sleep came faster than I expected, and soon my beautiful and less angry girlfriend was standing in front of me, wearing that nymph dress of hers. Unable to suppress the urge, I licked my lips hungrily again at how tempting she looked in that dress. It really didn't leave much to the imagination. She seemed to glide across that crystal lake she had created. As she came closer, some sort of growl rose up from my chest and escaped my mouth. Where did that come from? I definitely didn't growl, or at least I didn't use to. Only there was something about it that I couldn't fight. Instinctually, I closed the distance between my body and hers, crushing my lips tight against hers. She tasted like rain if it had a taste. My fingers clung tightly to her back moving slowly up her bare skin before my hands knotted in her hair. As her lips moved perfectly against mine, a low moan rushed from deep within my body, echoing from my mouth. Suddenly, I heard laughter. Make that snickering. Before my eyes, dream Di disappeared to be replaced by a classroom full of students and one very disturbed teacher staring at me.

Shit.

I looked over at Reid and Pogue, praying to all things holy that I had not been making those noises in a classroom full of people. Reid burst into a fit of laughter that was so uncomfortable that I might question his sanity. Pogue attempted to remain serious, but his face cracked with humor not long after Reid. This was seriously not happening to me.

"Mr. Simms, would you please control yourself while you are in my class? This is neither the time nor place for those kind of dreams," Mr. Fitzpatrick, my history teacher, scolded.

"Sorry, sir," I answered meekly.

I always hated when I did this, but my face turned bright red with embarrassment. If Di found out about this, I'd most likely be sleeping by myself for awhile or possibly be short a girlfriend. Unfortunately, she'd probably be finding out soon enough as a flurry of cell phones suddenly appeared. I heard the sound of rapidly clicking keys right next to me and turned my head to see Reid typing madly. Some best friend he was. Within a minute, my own phone was vibrating. Fearfully, I opened my phone to see I had one new message from Di.

**TYLER WE NEED 2 TALK**

Her words practically screamed out at me from the screen. I feebily typed back **ok**. She was going to kill me. I gulped loudly and began fiddling with my tie as an uneasy feeling settled on my stomach.

"I told you so."

I looked over to see Reid and Pogue watching me before they exchanged a conspiratorial look.

"Told you so what?" I asked, starting to become annoyed with their secret exchanges since they obviously involved me.

"Pogue didn't believe me that you were this wired," Reid answered, wagging his eyebrows stupidly on the word wired.

"What do you mean wired?" I questioned. I'm pretty sure this had nothing to do with caffeine.

"Explain it in simpler terms. Baby Boy's naïve," Pogue chided, elbowing Reid in the side. Reid just chuckled over my stupidity.

"Baby Boy, you're horny," Reid responded bluntly.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, standing up from my seat.

"Mr. Simms, sit down and be quiet," Mr. Fitzpatrick ordered glaring evilly at me.

"Yes, sir," I responded apologetically.

I sat back down and started yanking at my tie. Was it me or was it stuffy in here? Was Reid really serious? I mean Reid was the one you'd expect to have these issues not me. Not Baby Boy. I hated that damn nickname, but it was true. I was the youngest, and I had absolutely no clue when it came to girls. Somehow I had ended up with a hot swimmer girlfriend, so maybe I was in over my head.

"Baby Boy, when was the last time you got some?" Reid asked in that vulgar way of his.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered, feigning innocence.

"Cut the shit. I know you two did the deed," Reid prodded.

"And?" I replied, seriously doubting what that had to do with this.

"And?" Reid mocked before slapping me on the back of the head. Hard.

"Ow. That hurt dickhead," I snapped, rubbing the welt rising against my skull.

"Then answer the question," Reid demanded in a condescending tone.

"Fine. The night before my birthday," I confessed, still massaging the sore area of my head.

"I think you're what some people might call a sex addict," Reid responded like a shrink diagnosing me with some medical disorder.

"You're shitting me, right?" I questioned dumbstruck.

There was no way I was addicted to, uh, that, uh, thing. I mean we had only slept together once. Sure, it had been, um, good. Ah, who was I kidding? It had been amazing, but that couldn't make me addicted. Could it?

"Have you seen yourself today? Every time you opened that phone, see Di, or think about Di you do one of the following: A) lick your lips like you're about to devour the most scrumptious dessert in the world; B) Make these animal noises; or C) All of the above. You're a smart kid it shouldn't be hard for you to figure out the answer to this question," Reid challenged.

Shit, he was right, but I couldn't help it. Di was too damn hot. Not that I was going to admit it to Reid.

"What about D) None of the above? I'm not a sex addict. I slept with my girlfriend once," I nearly snarled back, holding up my index finger for effect.

"Whatever, Baby Boy. You spend all of class looking at Di like you want to rip off her clothes and take her right in front of the whole class," Reid commented with that stupid smirk of his.

"By the way, Baby Boy, you do and I'll kick your ass," Pogue scolded, glaring at me in warning.

Without hesitation, I cowered back into the chair, trying to avoid the glare. He was one scary guy when he wanted to be. It probably didn't help that I was dating the girl he considered to be like a sister. I was so damned screwed.

"Shit. What do I do?" I admitted in frustration.

Pogue and Reid both grinned mischievously.

* * *

**Ondine's POV**

**ur boy just had a nice dream bout u ; )**

Reid's text confused me at first until I realized it was Reid, so it was most likely perverted. If that weren't bad enough, every single class that day was buzzing about Tyler's very public display of lust in class. I cringed in embarrassment at the thought. I must have been crazy to think sleeping with him wouldn't have consequences, but I never thought I'd turn my Ty into some teenager driven completely by sex. What was I thinking? He was a hormonal teenage boy. Of course, he was going to turn into a sex perv, but Tyler. Sweet, innocent Tyler who had no idea what he was doing.

I stormed into my dorm room and slammed the door closed. In a burst of anger, I threw my bag against the wall letting it thump loudly before landing on my bed. I heaved an exaggerated sigh as I slumped against the door and slid to the floor.

"That bad a day?"

The voice startled me. I looked up to see the battered Lee walking from the bathroom. Her uniform had already been discarded in favor of denim shorts and a black ribbed tank top, and her long mane of red had been braided in one thick rope down her back. She leaned against the bathroom's door frame eyeing me carefully.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting," I questioned, returning the cautious glare.

"Sleep only brings me nightmares," she answered wistfully.

Lee moved towards her bed. Plopping onto the mattress, she reclined on her back, bringing her arms back behind her neck as an impromptu headrest. She looked at me with that annoying, knowing smile and waited for me to move away from the door. I hesitated only to have the door smack hard against my ass while my body got shoved out of the way as Cyb and Al rushed in. I glared up at them for interrupting my pouting. Al turned to face me while Cyb headed straight to Lee.

"Di, I'm so sorry. Reid told me what happened," Al comforted, offering me her hand.

"By the way, Di, when were you planning on telling me you lost your virginity?" Lee scolded in that angry mother way of hers.

"When were you?" I fired back. A smirk plastered itself proudly across her face.

"I got a ring on my finger, don't I?" she taunted back with her usual sarcasm, but her eyes betrayed the sorrow.

"Fine. I didn't want to tell you because I figured you'd yell at me and proceed to give me a two hour lecture about how I was going to end up knocked up," I admitted angrily.

"Does anyone feel like clueing me in as to what happened exactly?" Cyb asked annoyed at our bickering. All the while, she began unwrapping the bandage around Lee's abdomen.

Lee gave me this warning look before she jumped into my story.

"Pogue didn't tell you. Apparently, Tyler was dreaming of doing certain inappropriate things to sweet little Di during his history class, but instead of keeping it in his pants, he ended up making all these interesting noises that alerted the entire class to his happy time," she blurted out with satisfaction.

"Bitch," I whispered.

"Whore," Lee shouted back with a smile.

"Enough," Cyb ordered, ripping Lee's bandage off too quickly.

"Ow," Lee screamed out in pain.

"Sorry," Cyb mumbled an apology before turning her attention back to the wound.

"Life was so much less complicated before I moved here. I only had to deal with the fairly clam Water, swimming, and school. Nowhere did boy drama figure into my life," I complained, hanging my head in my hands.

They all remained quiet. Cyb continued to bandage the wound while Lee lay back on her bed with her eyes closed. I watched Al pick nervously at her nails. She hadn't done anything with Reid despite his obvious hopeful wishes, and I couldn't tell if that was how she wanted it to stay or not. Hating the silence, I started pulling at the hem of my skirt while the awkward silence continued to intensify.

"There I'm done," Cyb finally broke the quiet as she got up from Lee's bed.

"Thanks Cyb. I owe you," Lee added fairly cheerily.

"I'm going to the mansion around 7 pm. I assume you're going come hell or high water, so I'll see you around then," Cyb responded with a smile before she walked out of the room.

"Good luck, Di," Al commented, giving me a hug before disappearing from the room.

Lee continued to lie on her bed with her eyes shut tightly. I needed to talk to somebody, but I was afraid to disturb her. I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Talk," she ordered, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"What should I do?" I pleaded, feeling like a fool for asking.

"The same thing that got you into this mess. He's a guy. He'll get himself under control eventually," she answered, finally sitting up to watch me.

"Lee, I only slept with him the one time," I admitted sheepishly. From the dumbfounded look on her face, I assumed that wasn't the answer she expected.

"I figured you'd two be going at it every night," she responded, still stunned.

"Do you have to be so crude? To answer your assumption, no. We haven't. I thought it would just be a onetime thing," I confessed.

"Hun, he's a guy. It sure as hell ain't what he's expecting," she responded.

Lee got up from the bed and walked over to me. Slinging her arm over my shoulder, she pulled me over to sit beside her on the bed. I couldn't help but pick at the chipped nail polish on my fingers. This was so awkward, and I really didn't want to talk about this. I couldn't believe I had slept with my boyfriend.

"Di, I'm not going to yell at you, so relax," Lee commented with a chuckle.

"I thought I was ready. I know I was that night. Please don't hit me, but I don't think it was a total mistake. I mean it was absolutely perfect and romantic. It was special, but now it seems like that's all he wants to do. I'm not that kind of girl who just gives it up whenever he wants it, and I feel like if he had his way, we'd be doing it in janitor closets between classes," I cried, tears slipping quickly from my eyes.

"It's okay. Obviously, withholding completely is driving him crazy. I'd imagine Caleb would be just as bad. Actually, I can guarantee he'd be just as bad. Did I tell you how his mom walked in on us?" Lee replied with a sad smile as she rubbed my back like a mother.

"Are you serious?" I asked astonished. Her face lit up with laughter at the thought.

"Yeah. I was only in one of his shirts, and he was in the middle of unbuttoning said shirt when his mother just walked in. I swear it was the most embarrassing moment of my life," she admitted, continuing to laugh.

"You don't feel like it was a mistake?" I questioned curiously.

"No. I don't. I love him and trust him. I mean if anything were to happen, I knew it wouldn't be the biggest mistake of my life. It would probably just be my future starting a little sooner than I'd like. It would make my life more difficult, but it's not something I wouldn't handle. I guess the question is do you trust Ty?" she answered, looking me straight into the eye.

If it was possible to say I loved him from the moment I met him, then I did. My heart normally swelled with joy at the thought of him, but on this occasion, I was kind of annoyed. Why couldn't he see I wasn't exactly comfortable? I wanted us to make love, not him just fulfill his own desires. I really needed to talk to him. Like Lee said, he was a guy. I needed to explain things more clearly. Regardless or not, I did trust and love Ty, so maybe it hadn't been that big of a mistake. I don't think it was a mistake to give myself to him.

"Yes," I answered confidently.

"Then there you go. You have an answer. Now please put that boy out of his misery in some way or another. Just remember I am not babysitting the kid," she teased, getting up from the bed.

"What would you say if it was the opposite way around?" I mocked.

"Damn it. You're watching the kid. I'm your elder do as I say," she joked back.

"Thanks, sis," I replied, getting up and hugging her tightly around the waist.

"No prob. I'm going to go hang out in Cyb's room until we have to leave. Wink. Wink," she implied, heading out of the room and leaving me to my thoughts.

Oh goddess, what had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I had to beg, plead, apologize, and everything else to get Di to not dump me. It wasn't my fault that she was constantly on my mind. What sucked was that everyone blew my episode way out of proportion. I had that kind of dream before and it always ended with us stopping. I knew it wasn't something she was exactly comfortable with, but it didn't stop me from craving her like mad. I was absolutely addicted to her. She was completely irresistible. The way she smelled, tasted, teased, comforted, and all the other little things that made her constantly on my mind was what I really craved. Now I just had to follow through with Reid's stupid idea.

He claimed that chicks completely dug guys who can sing. Could I sing? Hell no. Pogue didn't help matters by confirming that Caleb had told him Lee absolutely loved it when he sang. I proceeded to stare at him dumbfounded. Since when could Caleb sing? Okay, so maybe singing was a good idea, but the song Reid picked was outrageous. I think he just wanted to embarrass the hell out of me, and watch from the shadows as Di kicked my ass.

Despite it all, here I stood outside her door, dressed in my baggy jeans and charcoal tee. I played nervously with the chains hanging from my jeans. She was going to seriously laugh at me for being such an idiot. Nervously, I knocked on the door. I heard movement from inside, but the door didn't open. Shit, I was seriously going to have to sing. I opened my mouth and began to croak out the words. I seriously couldn't sing, and she was not going to find this song charming.

_Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
__It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
__It's like I'm glowing inside  
__Yeah, a light I can't hide  
__And if this feeling is bad then I don't want to be right  
__What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
__Oh yeah it's better than drugs  
__In fact it's sent from above_

"Tyler, please in the name of all holy goddesses stop singing before dogs start howling better than you," I heard Di shout from behind the bedroom door. Okay, I was still in deep shit.

The chuckling that immediately erupted down the hall irritated me, so Reid did want to see me get my ass kicked. Let's see how he enjoys the door slamming into his face. My eyes flashed black and the sound of wood connecting with a certain blonde jackass's face made me laugh.

"Ow, that was my nose, Baby Boy," Reid screamed down the hall.

"That's what you get dickhead," I shouted back.

"What did you say?"

Oh shit. That was Di's voice. Extremely fearful, I turned my head to see her standing in all her angry glory in the door way. Her door had been thrust open, and now books, candles, and CDs were strewn across the floor. I kept my eyes glued to the floor desperately afraid to look at her in the eyes.

"So this is how you apologize by calling me a dickhead and singing in a horribly off key voice?" she questioned in anger.

Why was it so impossible for me not to screw up with girls? Oh yeah, I listened to Reid who was a verifiable dunst. Now I was probably going to lose the best, most amazing girlfriend I ever had. Slowly, I raised my eyes to meet hers, but immediately panicked when I saw her sapphire blue eyes rimmed with black liner. God, she had amazing eyes, but they didn't really look that angry. They should look angry. She was really pissed at me, so anger should be pretty evident.

"Di, I'm so sorry. It's not my fault, I swear. It's all Reid's fault," I pleaded, staring directly at the ground.

"My eyes are not at the ground," she ordered.

I could see she had placed her hands on her hips in frustration, but I was about to have a panic attack if I looked up. Hesitating was not a good idea. A hand moved from her hip to lift my chin, so I was looking directly into her eyes. Suddenly, her hand slipped from my chin to the back of my head and yanked me into her room. Now, I was really scared.

**Ondine's POV**

Damn. I promised myself I was going to be all angry and annoyed, but the minute I saw him standing outside the door, looking like a pathetic puppy dog I couldn't stay angry at him. Besides, he was really cute when he pouted.

My hand was still locked around his neck as he stared at me with complete surprise. I threw one curve ball after another at him, and he never expected me to do what I did. Tonight he expected me to be mad enough to break up with him, and all I could think about was not kissing him long enough to argue my point. That was going to be hard especially when I couldn't stop staring at his lips. Without thinking, I found my lips come crashing down hard against his. He stiffened at first, confused and scared, but his body relaxed into it. I felt his hands traveling up my back. Surprisingly, he was the one to break our kiss, but my hands were still anchored around his neck.

"Di, I thought you wanted to talk," he asked breathlessly.

"I did, but I, uh, can't remember about what," I answered, pulling his mouth to mine. He gave in again for a few seconds before he stopped.

"I thought you were mad about what happened today," he replied, his voice seemed lower and husky.

"Oh yeah," I muttered, letting my arms fall to my sides.

He was right we did need to talk, but I really couldn't think when it was just me and him and a completely empty room for hours. This is what got me in this trouble before. Okay, we needed to talk. Set some boundaries. I could do that. Adding more distance between Ty and I, I moved to sit on Lee's bed as Ty took a seat on mine. His eyes scanned my body, thinking I didn't notice, but the low growl that rolled from his throat told me he was pleased.

"Ty, stop," I ordered.

"What did I do?" he asked as he stared at me in bewilderment.

"You keep growling. It's hot but really disturbing, and I can't focus if you keep doing it," I answered, pulling down on the hem of my jean shorts to hopefully cover more of my skin. It had not been a smart idea to wear a tank and shorts. I was showing way too much skin.

"I'm sorry, Di. I don't know what's wrong with me. Reid thinks I'm some sex addict or something. I think he's full of shit because we only um you know the once, and I'm so damned confused. I just can't stop thinking about you, and it's in every single way possible all the time. 'You're like my own personal brand of heroin.' Yeah, I know I quoted Twilight," he rambled on in a panicked sort of way.

The words flowed into one jumbled mess, and I fought back a laugh at the mention of Twilight. I'd forced the poor boy to read the book a few months ago. Glad to know he had paid attention. Confusion seemed to be the least of his worries. To think this is what he turned into after a week. This couldn't be entirely a result of withholding. Ty wasn't like that. A sudden sense of clarity descended as I realized what had happened between his birthday and now. He had ascended, and his friend was in a coma. How could I have not realized that sooner? He was just transferring emotions, but that didn't explain the way I was feeling.

"Ty, I think this has to do with your Ascension," I blurted out. He stared at me while he pondered the idea.

"What would this have to do with my Ascension?" he asked nervously.

"Maybe you're transferring stress for lust. Tyler, you've been through a lot, and I've just been distant which isn't helping you any. You need emotional support. I guess I'm afraid to get attached especially physically, so I'm afraid to get anymore emotionally involved," I responded, moving to sit beside him on the bed.

"I'm dealing. Surprisingly, the Ascension part hasn't really bothered me. Caleb not being here has. Obviously, Reid is completely useless. Pogue is too close to the situation. Caleb would be the perfect person to talk to, but he can't help me right now," he spoke slowly, staring down at the floor again. I placed my hand on his knee trying to show some support, but he stiffened uncomfortable with the sudden contact.

"What situation are you talking about exactly?" I questioned.

"This. The whole physical thing," he answered nervously, but I couldn't suppress a laugh at the thought that this was somehow our biggest problem.

"Why are you all nervous about this? What do you have to lose?" I responded, a sudden burst of anger edging my voice.

"The most beautiful girl in my entire life," he whispered, bringing his lips so close to my ears that his breath tickled.

"Ty, aren't you a little concerned with what people will think of us?" I posed the question, but he was too busy kissing my neck.

"Not one bit," he murmured against the skin at my throat.

This was not helping. Keep your head on, Di. Focus on something else. Music was drifting from Lee's iPod stereo system, and I focused on that music only to realize it was not going to help me any.

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think  
_'_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
__I'll never ever let you leave me  
__I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye_

Oh damn it all to hell. I wanted my Tyler, so screw what any of those stuck up girls said. Ty was mine, and I knew that. What did it matter if this was a mistake? I wanted to be with him and to trust him with my whole body and soul. Worst case I'd have Lee torch his Hummer if he left me without a pretty damn good reason.

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
__That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
__I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
__Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

My hands latched onto the side of his face, pulling his eyes up to mine. I looked into his baby blues and saw this perfect love reflected in them. Whether he wanted to admit or not, I knew he loved me. That was all I needed. Without a thought, I closed the distance between us. His lips molded to mine while his arms moved to my waist and back as I felt my body being pressed into the soft comforter of my bed. His body hovered over mine not wanting to hurt me, but his lips had other things in mind. They moved with an aggression and need. This kiss was like quicksilver through my veins. His kiss was addictive and toxic all at the same time. With great displeasure, he broke the kiss to smile down at me.

"I think I know what I am now," he commented as his smile spread further across his face.

"What?" I whispered breathlessly, staring into his beautiful eyes.

"A love addict," he answered as he leaned down to kiss me.

_Hey can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I'm what they call a  
Love addict, love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, g'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm symptomatic  
Love addict, love addict_

**A/N: I know I'm kinda mean to end it there, but this is rated T and I'm dancing along that line. Anyways, this chapter is way longer than I expected it to be (12 pages), but I hope it was an enjoyable break from the sadness. A little humor and romance to brighten up the story. I hope a little Di and Ty makes the Baby Boy fans happy. = ) I have no idea why I decided Ty would be like this, but it seemed to fit somehow. All the strange weird actions of Ty are actually based on my friend when he went through the same situation, and trust me he was disturbing. I think Ty still maintained some of his sweetness and innocence, but he's a teenage guy.**

**Please be kind and review.**


	6. My Immortals

**A/N: Thanks y'all for the amazing reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the humorous last chapter, but all good things must come to an end. This chapter took a surprising turn which is why it wasn't posted a lot sooner. In this chapter, I'm going to attempt to write as a character that often doesn't get explored, so I hope you will like it. If I fail miserably, I am sorry next chapter is Lee, so no failures there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "My Immortal" by Evanescence.**

**Chapter 6: My Immortals**

**Evelyn's POV**

The lightning flashed across the sky as I sat in the front room, watching the rain stream down the windows. I listened to the clock on the mantel above the fireplace slowly tick as each second past by while i sat in complete stillness. Time seemed to hold no meaning for me anymore. It had stopped when William decided The Power was more important than me and even his son. William had watched his own father succumb to the addiction, but he always promised me he would be different. He lied.

Tilting the glass back and forth, I watched as light reflected back beautiful rainbows that scattered around the dark room. One small Tiffany lamp beside me barely lit the expansive room of this mausoleum they called a mansion. I looked back at the amber liquid swirling around the bottom of the cut crystal glass. How many times had I sat here over the years doing the exact same forgetting until my poor son had to force me to bed? More than Caleb or I would like to remember, but it had made my life easier. When he survived his Ascension, he made me promise to give this up, and I had because I loved my son. He might not always realize it, but I did. Caleb had kept his promise to be different from his father until now. With that bitter reminder, I forced another mouthful of the amber poison down my throat, enjoying the physical pain as it burned down my throat. It should worry me that I had no clue what I was drinking, but I could not bring myself to care. Without my love or my son, what was I? I was only a hollow shell of the woman I had once been. A woman who looked forward to the perfect life with her beautiful husband and gorgeous baby boy. That woman was now one of the many ghosts that haunted this place. The Power had taken her away just like everything else in my life. Sometimes, I wondered if it was a curse on the Danvers men and any woman who dared love them.

Slowly, I raised the glass to my lips, hoping that with the next sip the pain would ebb just a bit, but I knew alcohol had failed to help me for years. I just never wanted to accept it, but nothing could help me now. Then again, that was not entirely true. I had started to remember what it was like to love and hope for tomorrow. Without alcohol filling my every night, I had gotten to know my son once again, to see how strong and brave he was and how very different he was from his father. No longer had I looked forward to the burning sensation of liquor but the smile of my Caleb when he came home from a date or a good day at school wearing the biggest grin. He seemed so much happier to not have to look after me or his father. If he struggled with The Power, he never let it show. To me, his smile was my reward for not drinking even if it had nothing to do with me. That smile had started to disappear, but in the past few months, it had returned. Now I knew why. Half of me liked her more than Sarah. This new girl had this strength that I don't even think Caleb knew she had. She had made that clear when I tried to prevent her from seeing him. No one ever stood up against me, not even Caleb, so I had to respect her for that. The other half of me pitied her because she had fallen into the same fate as me. The Danvers curse. She was in love with a boy who would never wake up again or be the same, but there was nothing she could do to stop loving him. We were not so different.

A bitter pain seized at my heart, realizing how angry Caleb would be at me, breaking my promise to him. As the liquor licked at the edge of my lips, a sudden surge of anger swept through me, and without a thought, I hurled the glass at the fireplace. The expensive crystal splintered into tiny fragments against the stone, falling in lifeless pieces onto the carpet, stained by the amber liquor. I knew what I needed. My son. In the past months, he had been my strength. I knew his father had made the right decision in willing Caleb his Power, but it did not stop me from feeling guilty. William had left this world for our son at my suggestion. It would not have taken much to fall back into my dreary world of cigarettes and alcohol, but Caleb stopped me. I really needed my newfound strength tonight.

Fleeing the room, I ran up the stairs nearly tripping over the hem of my nightgown. I did not care. I needed to see my baby. The deathly silence that occupied this house was overwhelming tonight. It felt more like a mausoleum than a house. I think that was all this place was. The Danvers Family Tomb. I hated this house and would have liked to burn it to the ground, but it was a part of William and now our son.

Gently, I pushed open his bedroom door, and my breath caught in my throat like it had been for the past few weeks. At first glance, my baby lay peacefully asleep without a care in the world, and my heart leapt at the possibility that my horrible nightmares had been all but a dream. Then, my eyes would hone in on the smaller details that could not be ignored. Cuts and bruises littered his golden skin like dust on an angel's white wings. A pale almost deathly color had spread across his bronze face. His eyes seemed close in anguish and pain not peaceful slumber. My poor son had suffered more in his eighteen years than anyone should have to in their entire lifetime, but even so near death, he was not allowed peace. I hated Sarah with all my being. Caleb had been nothing but decent to her, and she was now the cause of this great pain.

Shutting the door behind me, I walked silently across the room and sat in the empty chair on the right side of his bed. Gently, I lifted his hand into mine and clutched it tightly like I used to do when he was younger. A small smile graced my face at the lingering memory. Caleb used to always dream he was falling. It was never monsters in the closet or under the bed just the scary, unnerving feeling of falling. He would wake up screaming like a little demon until William went to see what was wrong. Occasionally, he would call for me. I still recall the one night when he called for me instead. I comforted him and held his hand until he fell back to sleep, but I sat there the entire night, just holding his hand in mine. The tears started to burn the edges of my eyes, and forcefully I tried to blink them away. I looked at Caleb's face and was immediately reminded of his father. The only feature I could claim was his brown eyes, but those were hidden from view behind bruised eyelids. Right now, he was the perfect image of his father, of my William. The man I loved and hated. I loved him for all the love he gave me, all the splendor of a life I had never imagined, and all the joy of a having a son. I hated him for all the hell his Power put me through, all the pain his secret world caused, and all the anguish of watching my husband turn into a remnant of a man. Turning my head upward, the tears started to stream down my face as I let my anger pour out.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
__And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
__Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

"I cannot take this anymore. You promised me you would be different. Damn you. You left me here alone with your son. The moment he was born, he was yours. Yours and that damn Power. Are you happy now? Your son is suffering the same fate as you. Have you taken enough?" I shouted into the air.

I knew nobody could hear me but the ghosts of memories that haunted this place. The tears seemed to burn white hot down my face, but I just wanted to physically feel my pain instead of this constant ache my heart felt. I wanted to scream and breakdown so maybe I would be able to live again.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

It was useless to think that anything would change. You cannot expect a heart to heal when there is no heart left. When William had taken himself away from me, he had severed my heart in half and taken the better part with him. Now with my only child reaching closer towards death with each passing day I felt the other half slowly drifting from my body. This was not what life was supposed to be like. There was supposed to be more happiness than sorrow, more light than darkness, more magic than disaster. Maybe that was the problem. Magic was supposed to be beautiful and perfect, not ugly and destructive. Children were supposed to dream of a world filled with magic, not grow to be an adult who feared it, but that was a mother's wish. Softly, I stroked his battered face with the side of my free hand, letting the memories wash over me.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
__And I held you hand through all of these years  
__But you still have all of me._

"Caleb, do you remember how when you were five and you burned yourself playing with fire?" I asked a boy who I knew could not answer.

"You were so determined to prove you could do all those little tricks like your father. He would always tease you with the way that he could light a candle with his Power. You were so determined to do the same thing that you ended up burning your hand when you became annoyed and stuck the candle in the fireplace. You came running to me crying, and I just sat you on my knee, wiped the tears away, and reminded you that one day you would be just like him. It made you feel better to think you would grow up to be the same. You always wanted to be just like him," I answered with a tear riddled laugh.

Caleb had been an incorrigible little child when he was younger. He just had this determination to be the best at everything which often led to him getting into trouble, but he was so stubborn he never gave up. Only in recent years had Caleb become the stern, practical adult, but he at least kept his stubborness. At times, I thought I saw the spark of the young boy. It had always amused William how stubborn his son was, but he was proud of him nonetheless. Not only was Caleb the oldest of his generation, but Caleb was William's chance to prove he could be different from his father. William had failed, and now Caleb would never get the chance.

"I regret every single word I said about you not being any different from your father. You would have been different. I can tell that now. In a lot of ways, you have been. I forced you to be an adult before you needed to. Instead of me cleaning up your messes, you were cleaning up mine. I wish I could have been different. I wish that I would have been a better mother. I love you, Caleb. I just want you to know that. You will always be my baby," I whispered.

With a slow grace, I raised myself from the chair. I bent down to kiss him on the cheek before I walked out of the room, but I hesitated at the door.

"William, look after your son," I commanded a ghost who was not there.

I headed towards my dark room where I had spent a number of nights crying myself to sleep. The air always seemed thick with dust even though it was speck free. I could not help but miss the way this whole house used to be alive. A happy child can change a lot about a place even a horrible place like this.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
__Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
__Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
__Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

As I climbed into bed, I knew tonight I would dream of William. The alcohol finally began to relax my tired body, and I was able to close my eyes and welcome sleep. Visions of that beautiful man hovered in front of my closed eyelids. It never surprised me that I fell for a man like him. He was so full of life and love. I always thought he was an angel sent to me, and that I was the luckiest girl alive to be loved and cherished by him. Somehow my heaven had been traded in for hell, and I wondered if the punishment for loving an angel was the pain of watching him wither away into nothing.

I would never admit this to Caleb, but when William's addiction became so bad we had to pretend he was dead, I had contemplated the thought of ending it all. William was a hopeless cause, the scraps of what he once was. He left me alone in a world I had always hated, but we still had a son. Yes, I drank away my sorrow in a bottle each and every night, but that was better than actually leaving him by himself. At least, drinking kept me my son, but I did not even have that anymore. I had nothing left, but my dreams. I embraced the heavy darkness of sleep as a evanescent lullaby wrapped around my tortured mind.

**A/N: I know this chapter was kind of short and not very exciting, but I wanted to try something new. There was a couple of hints in this chapter as to later on in the story if you noticed them good for you, if you didn't then I'll have a nice surprise in store for you. Next chapter should be interesting to say the least. I think it will be up sooner than this one was because I've wanted to write it for a couple of weeks. I apologize if you didn't like this chapter, but I tried my best. Please review dear readers who value my sanity. **


	7. No Air

**A/N: Thanks all of you for being amazing by reading and reviewing last chapter. I'm glad I didn't fail at Evelyn, so my sanity still remains intact. I realized I forgot to point something out last chapter. Caleb always having nightmares about falling was actually for a reason. Falling in your dreams normally means you have this fear of failing at something. It's minor, but just wanted to mention it. For this chapter, I'd like to thank BoxFullofRandom. This chapter is for you and your amazing suggestion. I hope you like it. This chapter again I'm trying something kind of different, but I think y'all are going to like it because well I don't want to ruin it. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy. Oh and major thanks to all of you. This story broke 50 reviews, so I'm extremely excited.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "No Air" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.**

**Chapter 7: No Air**

**Leona's POV**

Sun streamed through my window reminding me of what a beautiful day it was. I used to love spring, but lately, I had begun to hate it. It was sweet, innocent and happy. Everything that my life was missing. Images of that perfect smile and stern but caring brown eyes flashed in front of my eyes. Stupid bastard. I slammed my copy of _New Moon_ closed. Today I was busy supposedly trying to relax, so here I lay on my bed in jeans and black tee, which unfortunately I realized was one of his, desperately trying to get engrossed in one of my favorite stories. Then again, reading a depressing story was not going to make my depressing life any better while I moped around in my boyfriend's clothes. In anger, I hurled the book at the shelf above my desk. Unfortunately, I didn't miss. A cascade of CDs and books came tumbling from the shelf, bouncing against the desk and my luckily closed laptop and making an impossible amount of noise. Yippee for me. Now I had a mess to clean up. With a groan, I lifted my sore body off the bed and headed towards the disaster zone when my door swung open.

"Leona, are you okay? I heard this loud noise," Cyb asked, looking at my recently created destruction.

"Yeah, I just always get mad when the stupid dumbass leaves her, thinking it's such a genius idea," I responded, picking up my battered copy of _New Moon_ as evidence.

"Me, too, but I don't throw the book and make a gigantic mess," she scolded, as more books continued to tumble onto my desk.

"Whatever," I mumbled, bending down and beginning to pick up the mess.

I hoped Cybele would get the hint to leave me alone, but I seriously doubted it. Stupid maternal instinct. I knew she was really just looking for an excuse to call me on my lack of visits with her. I hadn't gone in almost a week to visit him, but I couldn't stand the constant feeling of helplessness. He was just lying there, unable to move, unable to speak. His good days were when he actually had his eyes open even though he didn't respond to anything. I needed some air when I started to live only for his good days. Besides, the dreams only got worse when I visited. Frankly, I was tired of waking up only to go puke in the bathroom because of those stupid dreams. Not to mention, his mother and I weren't exactly on the best terms. I guess threatening to burn her really put a damper on our relationship. Ah, hell what did I care? Nothing had happened where I would need her to approve of me. At least, I bet she's regretting those grandmother comments now because she ain't going to have any now.

The soft click as the door shut closed returned me to my surroundings. I looked over to see Cyb kneeling on the floor and starting to pick up the mess, too. Damn it. Would people stop helping me? I wasn't a fragile porcelain doll. I was capable of adapting to pain, but no one seemed to get it. Even Reid, the fake player extraordinaire, had started acting all brotherly until I threatened to burn off his favorite appendages. It's not like I would seriously do it, but it was fun to watch him squirm. He at least got the picture to leave me the hell alone.

"Lee, I think we need to talk," Cyb broke the silence, looking directly into my eyes.

"This is so sudden. Are you breaking up with me? It's for him, isn't it?" I mocked, pretending to be shocked. I had to dodge a book that went flying towards my face.

"Lee, I'm serious. You've been avoiding him like the plague. Before, I had to pry you from the house. What's going on?" she prodded, trying to get me to open up. Fat chance of that happening.

"Nothing," I answered bluntly, avoiding her eyes.

"Bullshit," Cyb challenged.

I stared at her, surprised by her outburst. She never challenged me. She would prod and poke trying to convince me in her way, but she never flat out called me on something. I knew the shock must have been emanating from my face, but Cyb wasn't about to back down. Neither was I. This was my mess to deal with.

"Cyb, I love you like a sister, but it's none of your damn business," I ordered back, asserting my power as eldest of the Guardians.

"Don't even think of using on me. Earth can destroy Fire just as easily," she warned. I saw the green ebbing around the outer edges of her eyes.

"Your powers aren't as destructive as mine," I threatened, letting Fire blaze to life inside of me.

"Lee, what are you doing?" Cyb questioned, her eyes quickly flashing to green.

Reality struck me bitterly. I was going to use on my sister. My emotions were so out of whack that I was about to use on my sister. Where was Fire in all of this? I felt its power, but where was the obnoxious voice? Not that Fire was really a voice of reason.

"What's going on with you? We really need to talk," she urged as her eyes cleared of green. She tried to pull me into a sisterly hug, but I backed away, pulling myself off the ground.

"I have to get out of here," I muttered, quickly grabbing my keys and bolting for the door.

"Lee, wait," I heard Cyb call, but I ignored her as I ran from my room through the halls.

My bare feet pounded loudly against the linoleum. I must seem stupid, running around the school with no shoes, but I couldn't be in that room a minute longer. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like there was no air. Cyb just wanted to interrogate, find a solid answer to what was going on with me, but I don't think there was any definite answer. I was falling to pieces over a stupid boy. I must be crazy. How does a person fall ridiculously in love with someone after knowing them a couple of hours? Better yet, how does someone say "I love you" after dating for a month at most? My life was so messed up. I felt this strong attachment to a person in truth I barely knew. It frightened me that he had felt the same, but maybe it was just teenage lust. Then again, lust doesn't jump in front of you to save you from an evil bitch's curse. Love does that. Damn it, why did he have to love me?

I didn't know how long I had been standing there, but somehow, I realized I was standing in front of my vintage Shelby. I loved this car, and I felt bad that I really hadn't driven it in weeks. It was just another stupid reminder of him. We always drove my Mustang because mine was well better, and now his was a hunk of scrap metal anyway. Why couldn't I just let him go? I could move on, maybe toss Aaron a bone, but the stabbing pain radiating from my heart told that was a "hell no!" My body had ceased to work in conjunction with my brain, I swear. Maybe, driving would clear my head. I climbed into the driver's seat and started my baby, letting her roar to life.

I drove for hours it seemed. I had no concept of where I was going. I just let the road take me where it wished. It wasn't until that familiar gated mansion came into view that I realized my heart had truthfully been the one driving. I willed myself to drive by, but my hands were steering the wheel into the driveway. My chest seemed to seize in panic because I was ashamed that I had been avoiding the person I swore I loved, and I didn't want to forgive myself for that.

I pulled the car to a stop in front of the house and turned off my car. Stepping out of the driver's seat made me wince in pain as my bare feet connected with the sharp, rough gravel. Hurriedly, I ran to the front door, praying that it was unlocked. The last person I wanted to deal with was Evelyn. I knew I should be polite and refer to her as Mrs. Danvers, but I couldn't bring myself to respect a woman who dealt with sorrow by downing alcohol. It didn't change anything, so what was the use? From what I heard from Reid, it only made Caleb angry at her, so why did she insist on doing it?

I couldn't fight back the familiar pang at the thought of his name. Shaking it off, I tried to open the door. Thankfully, it opened with little effort, and I stepped into the foyer of this ridiculous mansion. Carefully, I looked around, hoping to avoid my new personal monster. The soft clink of ice against glass coming from the sitting room told me where the old devil was. Quietly, I raced up the staircase, actually glad I didn't have shoes because noise would only alert the she-devil. I felt brave running up the stairs towards the boy I loved, but as my hand connected with the door knob, I froze. The little voice inside my head was screaming about all the pain I was going to inflict on myself. Biting my lip, I opened the door to see my Caleb, lying on the bed as lifeless as ever, but at least it was one of his good days.

* * *

The familiar darkness began to lift and I knew I must be dreaming again. The numbing pain was gone. Sleep seemed to be the only place that I wasn't afraid of so I opened my dream eyes to the world around me. Of course, I was in my bedroom. I was always in my bedroom when I dreamed, but it was a little different because she was there. My fiery Lee. Living life day after day without her was the greatest pain of all. I still couldn't believe that Sarah had killed her. As I looked at her approaching form, I still couldn't pinpoint what made me fall for the girl I spent my days and nights dreaming and longing for. She was so different than what attracted me to the stupid mistake known as Sarah. Hell, Lee and I were opposites and matches simultaneously. Lee made me do things I'd never dream of doing, bringing out the wild side I hadn't seen since I was younger, but she was so responsible, always looking out for her sisters above all else. It was weird, but somehow, it was like we fit together. It was as if you took a single heart, broke it in half, and gave a half to each of us, and everything somehow made sense when we were together. Maybe it was because she understood me. No, I think it was something deeper, much deeper than either of us could comprehend like two souls reuniting again.

"Caleb?" she called lightly, but her voice cracked.

I could see the tears slowly rolling down her face across her almost healed cuts. Her black shirt seemed to hang off her like she had lost weight until I realized it was mine. I used to like seeing her in my clothes, but now it just seemed like a bitter reminder of sweeter moments, especially a certain morning with her clad in only a black button down shirt of mine. One of the best days of my life. At times, I regretted seeing her in my dreams because she always looked so depressed like I had died or something, and weren't you supposed to be able to have what you needed or wanted in your dreams? Normally, I couldn't tolerate the pain of seeing her, especially in this much pain, but tonight I would. I hadn't seen her face in so long that I realized how fragile and broken she looked. Where was my brave fearless Lee? I would erase her sadness. If she really had taken me up on my offer for the future, it would have been my job until death do us part, and I would most certainly enjoyed it. For the moment, I just wanted to put her back together.

"_Leona, I'm right here_," I called, but my voice was gone.

She sat down on the bed beside me, avoiding my eyes. This dream seemed so real. I could almost feel the heat radiating from her and smell the scent of sweet cinnamon that lingered on her body, but some memories are stronger than others. A horrible pain stabbed at my chest when she looked at me with her green eyes so full of tears. I reached up to touch her face, but my hand just lay at my side. What was going on?

"Caleb, I can't keep doing this. Everyday it hurts more, and I don't understand why. I can't even begin to understand how we ended up together, but…," she started but was choked off by another sob.

"_No, Lee. We ended up together because we were meant to. You knew that we were perfect for each other from the day we met. I don't know how you knew, but you did. I didn't see it at first, but you weren't wrong. Don't you give up," _I argued, annoyed at her for trying to give up, but she still couldn't hear me.

"I don't even know if you can hear me, but _tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_. _Losing you is like living in a world with no air_. Caleb, I love you so much. Why did you have to save me? I could have saved myself," she cried, bringing her hands to her eyes to wipe away the tears.

Damn this dream. Why couldn't I move? She needed me to kiss her tears away like I always did until she felt better. _I wish there was a way I could make you understand_. I studied the hands she held against her face and saw my ring proudly in place on her left ring finger. She still loved me whether she wanted to admit or not. She was just trying to run away, and that was never her style. She always fought for what she wanted. At least, I still had her heart even if her brain was trying to take her away from me, even if this was just a dream.

"_I'm right here, baby. Lee, just look at me,"_ I ordered without any response. Somehow, it worked though because her green eyes flickered to mine. I saw so much pain reflected in them, and I knew I was the cause of it sadly.

"I had a dream about us the other night. We had the most beautiful baby boy. He looked just like you with his dark hair and serious nature, and he had the same breathtaking smile. Caleb, the dream seemed so real, but it was just a dream," she sobbed again, and I wanted so badly to hold her.

I had never admitted it to her, but from the moment she became mine, I had stupidly began to picture what our future might look like. What our son would look like? Would he look like me or Lee? The Sons of Ipswich always had sons, but I think the Guardians only had girls. Maybe, we would have a baby girl instead. Of course, she would probably be a little wild child like her mother, so I, the tough leader of the Sons, would end up wrapped around my little girl's finger. I could just picture Lee's amusement over that one. I wanted that future filled with happiness and joy.

"_How do you expect me to live alone with just me? 'Cause my world revolves around you. It's so hard for me to breathe_. Caleb, I need you so damn much it scares me sometimes. I haven't needed anyone for all of my life, and you walked into my life with your hero complex and screwed that all up. You find a way to come back, damn it," she ordered, pounding her fist against my chest.

"_I will, Lee. I promise. _I can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there. There's no air._ I will find some way to fix this. I love you,_" I whispered, wishing desperately I could clutch her tight to me, but she understood.

She crawled into the bed on top of me and laid her head across my chest, crying her tears into the fabric of whatever I was wearing. How did things go from so perfect to so horrible? My life was perfect, and now the love of my life was dead. Now the only way I could see her was in my dreams, but I couldn't hold her or comfort her when she was clearly in so much pain. I don't think I ever realized how much I wanted or needed her.

"Please, Caleb, come back," she choked out, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"_Lee, we'll figure out a way to fix this. There has to be a way to bring you back to me even if I have to resurrect that son of a bitch from the grave. We'll be together even if it's just for right now,"_ I replied, willing my body to respond.

I concentrated on her face. The cuts and scrapes across her face, disfigured the face of my goddess. Her eyes were closed as she listened to my heart beat. This did feel so real. I swore I could feel the weight of her body against mine, the gentle rising and falling of her chest against mine. It was way too real, but it didn't seem possible that this was true. I couldn't ignore what my senses were telling me. This had to be reality this couldn't be a dream. Leona must be here. I focused on my hands, and slowly, I was able to wiggle my fingers. I tried my arms and found that they, too, could move. I struggled to lift my arms, fighting off this unnerving dizziness that swirled around my head, but I'd be damned if I couldn't find away to comfort my Lee. Gradually, I was able to wrap my arms around her, resting on her shoulder blades. I'd never been so happy in my life to hold my girlfriend in my arms.

"Caleb?" she questioned, looking up at me with swollen red eyes.

Focusing on my mouth, I tried to talk, but the words wouldn't come. Lee didn't want words though. Her lips crashed against mine, demanding me to respond, and ignoring the splitting pain rushing through my head, I kissed her back with every ounce of strength I could possess this body to give. She gave in hungrily with need, her hands moving to the side of my face. I began to move my hands from her shoulders down her back to her waist pressing her closer to me, but my arms suddenly stiffened. The pain only intensified as I tried to fight to stay with her, but like a rubber band stretched too far, I snapped back into blackness. My dream was coming to an end, and bitter reality was bringing me to the beginning of another useless day without her. At least, tonight I had been with the woman I loved.

* * *

**Leona's POV**

Caleb's arms and hands traveled along my back, holding me tighter against him. I honestly couldn't breathe, but I was so happy. He was back. My evil angel was back. Exhilarating hope coursed through my body in a way I had never felt. Then, his body gave out. The life that had sprung forth was suddenly gone. The lips that had kissed me fervently were growing cold, and his eyelids were now shut in pain.

"Damn you, Caleb," I shouted, pounding my hands against his chest.

"Don't you dare do this to me. Come back," I demanded, my temper starting to flare.

Forgetting where I was, I screamed in anger into the air. Heat rushed across my body as the flames spread from my hands. A change was coming over my body like I was transforming into fire again. I looked down at my arms to see the fire raging up my body. Shit.

_Breathe, Lee_

The voice startled me especially since it was coming from my head. It seemed familiar but distant. Where had I heard that voice before?

_I'm your element, dumbass._

'Sorry, jackass, you've been quiet for weeks. Now you're going to bother me,' I remarked bitterly, now knowing what the stupid voice belonged to. The pain in the ass I referred to as Fire.

_Yeah, I am because you're being stupid,_ Fire ordered in its annoying way.

'You know what. You bring my boyfriend back to consciousness, and maybe I'll listen to you,' I ordered. Was I seriously arguing with my element again?

_Yeah, you are, and frankly, I'm tired of it. You want him back. Stop whining and use the book. It's not just sitting around to look pretty,"_ the always illusive Fire responded. I swear, it only knew how to speak in riddles.

'You going to give me any guidance on this or watch me struggle? No wonder I enjoyed the peace and quiet for the past few weeks,' I challenged, hoping to piss it off.

_No, I don't know anything you don't. But honestly, you don't think this has happened before? C'mon, Lee, you're a smart Guardian. Use your brain and stop using me. You got lucky last time you went all elemental. I don't recommend trying it again,_ Fire taunted and warned, reminding me to let the flames dissipate from my body.

'Fine, but I'm doing it the easy way,' I grumbled.

"Veni Liber Salutis," I called into the air, picturing the Book.

Another little secret I never told Caleb. Being a Guardian didn't just give you power to manipulate your element. The Guardians were natural born witches, gifted with additional powers by the Watchtowers. Of course, the witch blood weakened as generations passed since male witches were few and far between. Somehow, I lucked out that the Williams bloodline was fairly strong, so I could actually perform spells with ease. Right now, I was just being lazy. A simple Summoning spell, and right on time, the Book materialized in my lap. I realized it was really stupid to use my powers for something so simple, but after what happened, I didn't want to leave Caleb if there was a chance he might come back again.

I flipped open the battered cover and began searching. Cybele had been pouring over this book for weeks, so why did I think I would have any more luck than her? Because I had Caleb to think about. He must be miserable in whatever hell Sarah created for him, but how had he managed to come back even if it was for only seconds? That curse was supposed to be permanent, but how could Guardians withstand it? I flipped to the page that talked about the curse. "…_the cursed will be __thrown into the spiritual plane and plagued by their fears…_" the Book said. Well, that was just lovely, but it made sense. Guardians floated between realms with their Watchtowers, so that must be why we weren't affected. Now, how did we always get back from the spirit realm? Oh yeah, that pain in the ass always yells at me and tells me to go back to the real world. Is that it then? He had to realize that he wasn't in reality, and then, he could return. How on earth was he supposed to do that? Plus, that was kind of lame if it was that simple. I guess the cluing him in on the spirit thing was the tricky part.

Glancing down at Caleb's face, I realized that maybe this wasn't what I wanted to deal with right now. Today, I wanted to fall asleep in his arms and save all of this for another day. At least, I had half of our problem solved. If I could get him to realize he was in the spirit plane, he might be able to come back to me. That was an improvement, and I knew it was because of Caleb. He gave me the encouragement I needed to hold on and keep fighting to save him. If he could find a way to come to me, I would have to find my own way to him. It was like trying to breathe with no air, and he was my oxygen. I didn't understand it, but I needed him.

"I love you, Caleb," I whispered, kissing him softly. Gently, I rested my head over his heart and listened to its steady beat until I drifted to sleep.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
__Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
__It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
__There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
__Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
__If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
__There's no air, no air_

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I definitely liked this chapter better than last, and I think you could probably tell. I know this is kind of random, but it amused me. According to the Witches' Hammer (yeah, lunar I know it's a ridiculous book), red haired and green eyed people were considered witches. It just amuses me because obviously that meets Lee's general description, but anyway. I hope you enjoyed a little taste of Caleb even though I took him away yet again, but y'all I can't bring him back yet. Trust me, though Caleb still has things in store for Lee even if he is in a comatose state. That reminds me. What Caleb has to deal with in the spirit world will be explained shortly. If you liked it or are extremely annoyed that I took Caleb away yet again, please review and let me know. **


	8. Hot

**A/N: Thanks all of you for reading and reviewing. I'm so sorry I didn't have this up for you yesterday, but it ended up longer than I planned. I know I'm mean for what I did last chapter, but on the bright side, I decided to move a certain part of the story up which I think you'll be happy about. This chapter is kind of fluffy, but the next two chapters won't be as happy, so I'm bribing you with slightly angry fluff. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Hot" by Avril Lavigne.**

**Chapter 8: Hot**

**Cybele's POV**

The slam of the door still reverberated around me, and I was filled with anger about my conversation with one of my best friends. Damn, my friends were so stupid sometimes. Lee was going to turn into a freaking ball of fire one of these days if she didn't get her powers under control. Her Elemental form was charged by her emotions, so letting her anger sit and boil only made her more dangerous. Avoiding talking about it didn't do a hell of a lot of good for a person anyway, and lately, that's all she did. You know what, it was her problem. I'm so tired of fighting her, and today she almost roasted me for it. I didn't say this often, but right now, I wanted a drink, some Pogue, and possibly a good game of pool at Nicky's. Actually, that's exactly what I needed.

I yanked my cellphone out of my pocket and hit my first speed dial. After a few rings, I heard his familiar gruff voice.

"Hey, babe," he answered groggily like he had just rolled out of bed which was probably a good possibility knowing Pogue and his weekend habits.

"Honey, get your ass out of bed, get dressed, and come pick me up," I ordered, rather demanded. It was a little bitchy of me, but he would deal.

"Cybele, what's wrong?" he questioned anxiously. I could hear him sitting up in bed, so I had guessed right. I loved my free spirit, but it was almost 3 in the afternoon. He had to wake up sometime.

"Nothing, just get dressed and come over," I answered, shutting the phone closed.

I got up from the floor, leaving a pile of clutter around me. Still fuming, I stormed out of the room and slammed the door closed. I heard more crap go tumbling to the floor and slightly smiled at the mess that would await Leona later. I know Caleb was taken from her, but that did not give her an excuse to treat me like shit because I was trying to help. Whatever, I was going to just relax and kick back, maybe be a little wild and spontaneous. That sounded like a good idea to me.

Quickly, I unlocked my door and hurried over to my closet, digging for clothes I'd never normally be caught dead in but somehow ended up in my closet. That's right Lee had insisted on me buying clothes other than t-shirts even though that's all she ever normally wore. My eyes came across a black corset top. I don't even remember when I had bought it, but it should look good. My fingers fingered through my pants, before stopping on a pair of ultra low rise pair of dark blue denim. Slipping out of the shorts I had on, I shimmied into the jeans. They hugged my hips and thighs tightly and exposed most of my stomach, but I did look good in them. Next, I shrugged out of my t-shirt and quickly unhooked my bra, tossing it on the bed. It's not like I was going to need it in this top. Making a quick prayer that Reid and Al wouldn't walk in right now, I struggled into the tight top. Adjusting how it laid across my chest, I stepped over to my mirror to see how it looked.

Holy shit.

It looked amazing. Of course, the top clung so tightly to my body I was surprised I could breathe, but it fit me perfectly ending just below my belly button. Combining it with those perfect jeans, my body looked better than it ever had. No wonder Lee had been trying to get me to wear clothes like this before. They made look jaw droppingly hot. My waist looked tiny, so it actually looked like I had hips and thus curves. Pogue was going to be knocked flat on his ass when he saw me. I liked that idea. Grabbing a hair tie off my own desk, I tossed my hair up into a ponytail, ignoring the mess it probably was, and snagged my black pinstriped Converse out of the closet. Converse were not exactly sexy, but I wanted comfort. I slipped them quickly on my feet. Right on time, I heard a knock on the door. Snatching my wallet off my desk and shoving it in my pocket, I opened the door to find a very concerned Pogue. Maybe I was just hormonal, but he looked more tempting than usual. He had on his usual leather motorcycle jacket and sleeveless muscle shirt, but the jacket was hanging open, letting his muscles peek out from beneath the fabric of his shirt. Before he could speak, I reached up, pulling his face down to mine, and kissed him, and it was no innocent peck between classes. It was one of those hot, intoxicating ones that make every person in the nearby vicinity gag but make your insides do loop de loops . He tried to keep it along the innocent lines, but my intentions were far from that. As my tongue danced along the bottom edge of his lip, he pulled back to look at me with this confused face.

"Cyb, what's up with you?" Pogue asked, trying to avoid noticing my outfit that revealed more skin than he was used to.

"I got into a fight with Lee, and I really just want to blow off some steam. You up for going to Nicky's tonight?" I responded, smiling as his eyes started to wander over my body.

"You like my outfit?" I teased, twirling around in a circle, so he could see the revealing back.

"Where did you get that outfit because I'm buying the whole store for you?" he replied, pulling me into his arms.

"Well, thank you. C'mon, let's go. I want to shoot some pool, drink a little, and possibly make out with my hot boyfriend in a bar full of people," I suggested seductively, dragging him out of the room.

"I love the quiet, innocent you, but I can't say this side of you isn't a turn on. A major turn on," he chuckled, sliding his arm around my waist instead of shoulder.

"You're really enjoying this outfit, aren't you?" I joked, resting my head in the crook of his neck as we walked through the halls.

"I'm a red-blooded male, babe, and you never ever wear clothes like that," he answered like that explained everything, but tonight it did.

I really just wanted to have a good time with my boyfriend. To think we'd been together about a month was pretty exciting. Of course, we'd been friends much longer than that, and I was definitely glad we had moved past the friends part because at least now I had a reason to touch those abs. Seriously, I had no idea how the shy bookworm ended up with the absolutely hot daredevil, but why on earth should I be complaining? He was like Hercules but actually had brains. The stares I now got in the hallway were so enjoyable. For once, I actually looked the part of Pogue's hot girlfriend, instead of his mousy friend. We exited the building, and I saw his beautiful yellow Ducati, except it wasn't yellow. The bike was now painted forest green, my favorite color. I turned to look up at him excitedly.

"Pogue, you painted your bike," I commented curiously.

"Yeah, you like the color?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Of course," I squealed, kissing him hard on the lips again.

At least, I had the good sense to break us apart this time, so we could head down the stairs to his bike. He climbed on first and then helped me, so I didn't lose my balance. Reaching behind me, I grabbed his spare helmet and slid it on while he did the same. My arms latched onto his midsection tightly, crushing my chest against his back. He chuckled at how tight I was holding onto him, but I knew he loved it when I did. He started the motorcycle, and soon we were speeding out of the parking lot and through the streets of Ipswich. Pogue revved his engine and increased the speed, causing me to grip him even harder. The little devil. Unfortunately, Nicky's came into view quicker than I expected, and Pogue parked in his usual spot. Offering me his hand, he helped me climb off the back. I loved when he did little things like that. He was such a rough and tumble kind of guy, but he had his sweet side that I loved to see. Quickly, he took off my helmet for me and placed it on his bike before he removed his own. Taking my hand, we walked into Nicky's.

It was a normal day as always. The place was packed with people. Music blared from the old jukebox, and a heavy scent of greasy food, sweat, and smoke seemed to linger in every corner of the bar. I walked over to the bar, and Pogue ordered grabbed a beer for him and a shot of whiskey for me. Growing up in the country, a girl has to love her whiskey. I downed my shot quickly while Pogue chugged his beer quickly and let out a belch, much to my disgust. I shook my head at him while he just laughed at my disapproval. I spotted an empty pool table and dragged Pogue to it. I began to re rack as Pogue grabbed two pool sticks and some chalk. I didn't notice the arrogant son of a bitch known as Aaron walk up until I turned around to face Pogue that was instead Aaron.

"Well, glad to see one of the bitches of Ipswich dresses up for me," Aaron commented, eyeing my chest obviously.

"Aaron, leave my girl alone, or you'll deal with me," Pogue threatened defensively, stepping in front of me. Pogue handed me a pool stick and gave me a wink. It was his normal signal to kick some ass if any trouble started. I loved that he knew my favorite choice in weapon.

"Maybe, you shouldn't let her leave the house wearing clothes like that unless you want her to look pretty for me," Aaron smirked, enjoying watching Pogue get angry.

"Aaron, why don't you put your money where your mouth is? Pogue and I versus you and whatever lackey you want. How about it, big shot?" I challenged, strutting over to him.

Aaron would take the bet for no other reason than to try and look down my shirt, but Pogue and I would wipe the floor with him at pool. Lee and I were the best pair at pool, but Pogue wasn't too shabby, not as good as Reid though. Then again, Reid cheated. A lot. Pulling out his wallet, Aaron set a hundred on the table and stared back at me.

"Let's make these some real odds, boys," I replied, pulling five $100 dollar bills out and setting them besides Aaron's.

"Baby girl will break," Pogue commented, kissing me roughly on the cheek. I smiled up at him, cradling my pool stick in my hands.

I kind of hated the nickname, but I didn't mind it when it was Pogue saying it. I was the youngest of the girls by a couple of lousy hours, but somehow that earned me the same nickname as Tyler. I leaned over the table to break the rack. I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me coming from Pogue and realized he probably could see almost my entire backside. A wide smile plastered itself across my face as I propelled my stick forward, hitting the cue ball and breaking the rack perfectly. From the first shot, I sunk three right in a row while Aaron glared on in surprise and Pogue watched proudly. The game wrapped up quickly with Aaron forking over the money he had lost again. Aaron refused to give up and ended up playing a couple more rounds until we had officially cleaned him out. We had won almost $5,000, so not to shabby for a night's work. The best part is that he couldn't really get pissed and start a fight because I never cheated, and I think he was afraid to have his pretty face smacked around by Pogue. Even though, I could do the job fine by myself.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, boys," I commented, shoving the money down into my pocket. I blew them a kiss to keep with Reid's tradition.

Aaron grumbled something and then stomped off with his buddies, annoyed for loosing at pool and all his money yet again. Honestly, you'd think he'd learn. Pogue pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately on the lips before trailing down my jaw to my neck. Of course, I couldn't fight back a wave of giggles that swept over me when he reached the ticklish spot on my neck.

"Feeling better, Cyb?" he asked with a wide smile.

"Much. I just have to learn not to let her temper get to me. We've been friends for so long you'd think I'd remember she gets like this sometimes," I answered, smiling back at him.

"What exactly happened?" he questioned, pulling me towards our usual table.

"We got into a fight over her not going to Caleb's and not talking about what's going on with her. She's too emotional, and certain things are fueled by emotion. If you can't keep it under control, it will get to be hot to handle, if you get what I'm saying," I replied, trying to avoid having to tell him about our real argument.

"I think she just needs some more time. Would it make you feel better if I told you where she was?" he hinted, grinning widely.

"Maybe. Where is she exactly?" I questioned, confused by his clue. I leaned in forward, trying to entice him to answer.

"She's at the mansion right now," he replied, his eyes lighting up like a mischievous little kid.

"Are you serious? Wait, how do you know that?" I demanded, not believing what I was hearing.

"Yes, I'm serious. Baby Boy went over to visit Caleb, and Lee was asleep on the bed next to him. Baby Boy just texted me a few minutes ago," he answered, watching my tension ease up.

"Thanks, Pogue. That at least helps to know she's not completely avoiding him," I replied, slightly annoyed that I could feel the tears pooling around my eyes.

"Hey, Cyb, it's okay. You know you don't always have to look out for her. Lee's a strong one. Besides, you spend too much time, looking out for all of us, even me. I'm the one that should be watching over you. Remember you wanted to kick back tonight, so relax a little, babe. Let that hair of yours down," he commented, pulling me back into his arms to hug me tightly and gently yanking my ponytail out.

"I told you we were going to go out and celebrate, and here I am moping. C'mon, let's dance. Your favorite song is playing," I suggested, getting up from my chair and fluffing out my hair around my face.

"Tonight, it seems to suit you," he joked, leading me onto the dance floor.

"You just want me to come home with you tonight," I taunted, raising our hands above my hand and swaying my hips to the beat as we headed to the dance floor.

"Maybe," he responded with a tempting smile.

"I'm not making any promises," I teased, smiling seductively at him. I loved how his eyes widened in shock slightly at my comment.

The loud, pulsing rock beat of Theory of a Deadman's "Bad Girlfriend" pounded around us as our bodies got closer and closer. Pogue always hated dancing and avoided it like the plague when he dated Kate. From what he had told me, she wasn't much of one for dancing. On the other hand, I loved to dance. I might not be as good as Lee was with all the steps she knew, but down and dirty bar dancing I could handle. Pogue had quickly picked it up when we started hanging out because I refused to sit by and watch Caleb and Lee show us all up, and I knew Pogue and I would be good at dancing especially together. What can I say? Earth has an inner sensual side. Plus, he realized the benefits of dancing meant our bodies were pressed against each other. My back was against his chest as I swayed down to the floor. Pogue followed easily, his hands sliding down to the bare skin on my hips. I smiled, knowing he was enjoying this as much as I was. As he pulled me back up, I swung my arms back around his neck as Pogue rested his chin in the crook of my neck. I enjoyed being this close to him, being able to smell the masculine scent that was Pogue. It was like my favorite Axe, but more sophisticated, expensive, and entirely intoxicating. I breathed in the scent of him as he somehow managed to pull me even closer to his well chiseled body. The song came to an end and switched to something slower. It was one of my favorite songs, "Hot" by Avril Lavigne.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

I laughed slightly at the lyrics of the song because right now I wanted to kiss him senseless. I wasn't entirely used to this side of me, but she was definitely interesting. I had a feeling she was going to most definitely get me into some trouble or at least compromising positions with the very hot Pogue.

"Dancing is not too bad, is it?" I joked, keeping my arms around his neck and my chest pressed tightly against his.

"Not when you dance like that. Just don't try and get me to do some salsa or something. I have no idea how Caleb even knows how to do that," he teased, his hands wandering down my back. A shiver ran up my spine. It felt good to have his arms wrapped around me.

"Would you be opposed to going back to your apartment?" I asked, slightly unsure of his answer.

"Cyb, are you sure?" he questioned carefully. Cautiously, he looked into my eyes, doubting the seriousness.

"Let's just see what happens," I replied, giving him a wink.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

I pulled him off the dance floor and towards the door, but I couldn't resist kissing him. My mouth molded against his as his hands reached up to hold my face. As he tried to deepen it, a smile spread across my face, and I quickly broke the kiss. Stumbling out of the door laughing, Pogue pulled me into another quick kiss before helping me onto his motorcycle. We returned to our original position on the bike, and Pogue tore off towards his apartment faster than ever before. I should be nervous, but I wasn't. He was my boyfriend. Maybe it was a little sooner, way sooner, than I planned, but you have to seize the day once in awhile. Besides, Pogue was a good guy, and I'd kick his ass if he acted any different. He hesitated once we pulled into his parking spot though. Was he really nervous, or was he nervous for me?

"I thought you were the one Reid learned all his misbehavior from," I joked as I followed him to his door, and he slowly unlocked it.

"I just don't want you to regret anything," he responded, his hand lingering on the small of my back.

"Pogue, stop acting like me, and shut up," I commanded, physically shutting him up with my lips.

He didn't need much urging. Soon, he was backing me into the apartment through the living room and into his bedroom, but I turned around to push him on the bed. He looked up at me in surprise.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again_

"I thought you girls were all about waiting, chastity and such," he taunted, grinning up at me.

"I blame you, Sons of Ipswich. You all are like Greek gods in the flesh. Can't really blame a girl," I answered, climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips.

His hands traveled up my hips and sides, hesitating at the edges of my shirt. Of course, my hands had other plans in mind as they pushed up the edges of his black shirt, revealing those perfect abs. I couldn't believe it was physically possible to have muscles this defined and perfect. The other boys might be cute, but they had nothing on my Pogue.

"You know you girls, are not much better? Girls who can fight and are extremely beautiful. It took every ounce of my will power to not kiss you before you wanted me to. Hell, I'm surprised I waited. It's not really my style," he sighed out, as my hands ranged up his chest.

I leaned down to kiss the hollow of his neck, but he flipped me on my back, hovering above me. I smiled up before his lips came down against mine. My fingers wound in his long hair, pulling his head closer to mine. I really didn't understand what was going on with me, but this girl was fearless. I never was like this, but I liked being a seductive temptress for once. I quivered as his lips moved to my jaw.

"Pogue, just remember you turn into an ass, you're in so much trouble. You haven't seen all my powers yet," I whispered threateningly into his ear.

"I love it when you're angry," he answered, closing my mouth with another kiss.

"I'm serious," I warned, breaking our kiss and begging for breath.

"I'm not going to. I want to see what other powers you have," he teased, bringing his lips closer to mine.

I flashed my eyes green quickly. Immediately, the previous quiet erupted with the sounds of wolves howling in the distance. I smiled up at him proud of my work.

"Did you just?" he asked, surprised.

"I told you I had luck with animals," I grinned widely.

"No problems here," Pogue replied, his hands finally moving up my hips and pushing up the fabric of my top.

I howled softly as his lips closed against mine. So much for waiting.

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah_

**A/N: I know it's slightly out of character for Cyb, but somehow it's what came out. Besides, I really like the fact that the "player" of the Sons has yet to seal the deal lol. This was completely a fluff/filler chapter, but I hope you kind of enjoyed. The end part at least kind of sets up some of Cyb's powers. She actually has more versatility in her powers than some of the other girls which I like. Let me know if you liked this side of Cyb when you review pretty please. Love y'all in a totally platonic way if you do lol.**


	9. Evil Angel

**A/N: Thanks all of you amazing people who read, reviewed, and put this story on alert/favorite. I really do appreciate it. I'm extremely sorry I couldn't have this up sooner, but inspiration was a little late in coming. I blame that on a new Breaking Benjamin single that I will most assuredly have to use in this story. On the bright side, I think you'll be happy to know I completely remodeled the plot, and I hope you'll love the change. I know y'all are definitely going to love one aspect of the new plan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin.**

**Chapter 9: Evil Angel**

**Leona's POV**

"Leona, get up. You don't want to be late."

Someone female was disrupting my perfectly good sleep. Damn them. I grabbed my pillow and yanked it over my head trying to block out the sleep intruder. That didn't go so well because the pillow was immediately ripped from my hands. I turned my head to glare menacingly at whoever it was, but whichever one of my sisters it was went running into the bathroom. The familiar sounds of vomiting echoed from the room. Sluggishly, I crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom, trying to ignore the smell, or I was going to be puking which seemed to be occurring more often than I preferred. Then again, stress had always taken a toll on my stomach, and Caleb's situation wasn't a walk in the park. Slumped over the toilet, I saw Ondine, dressed in her finest white dress and heels.

"You okay?" I asked with slight worry.

"Yeah, I think I'm just nervous, or it's something I ate. It's not every day your graduate from high school. Plus, my parents are meeting Tyler tomorrow night, and I know that will probably be a dinner from hell," she confessed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Everything will be fine. Your parents will love Tyler as long as he didn't knock you up or something," I teased, trying to lighten the mood, but she smiled sheepishly up at me.

"ONDINE ELIZABETH!" I screamed, realizing what her smile implied.

"You have got to be kidding me. when we had that conversation about accidental pregnancy, that was not instructions to go get yourself pregnant," I scolded, glaring at her in anger.

"I realize that. Besides, I don't know if I am or not, but it might be a possibility. This has been happening fairly frequently. I just haven't let anyone know because I figured you would all freak out," Di admitted, embarrassed by her possible guilt.

"You can't tell anyone. I don't want every single person to know before I'm even sure. Besides, Tyler really should be the first to know if I am, you know," she gulped, avoiding the word.

"Prego," I supplied, but she ducked behind her curtain of raven black hair.

"Well, I guess you got me awake now," I joked, giving her my hand, so she could lift herself up off the floor.

Gingerly, she lifted her body off the ground, and I couldn't help but look to see if there was a possible baby bump. Her stomach still looked flat as can be, but even if she were, Di probably wouldn't start to show for a couple of months. As she walked into the bedroom, she immediately headed towards my bed, lifting something white off the endpost.

"Here, I found this in your closet. I'm guessing you've never worn it," Di commented, holding up the white dress.

Gemma, the mother I wanted to forget, hadn't spoken to me in six months since she dropped me off at Spencer. She probably threw that in my wardrobe, knowing she wouldn't be back to make me actually care about my graduation. She was probably busy honeymooning with the latest husband. I'd lost track of the number of times she'd been married. I think I was just a mistake she had no desire to bother with. Maybe, it was the fact that she didn't even call to wish me happy birthday or check on me after the accident. The fact was I was no longer her problem.

I gazed at the dress in front of me amazed that my mother had gotten my style right for once. It was strapless and fairly short, covered with eyelets, but to top it all off, a thick black satin ribbon wrapped around the waist. Dare I say, it was actually pretty. Immediately, I started digging through my drawers to find the strapless bra I never wore. I found it surprisingly quickly and managed to fasten it on under my tank, sparing Di the nudity. Within minutes, I had changed undergarments and clothing. now all I had left was the tangled mess that I called my hair.

"Here, let me," Di offered, gently shoving me into my desk chair.

I gave in and sat back, letting her comb through the tangles. Di worked quickly, and soon she had moved to styling. Preferring her favorite hairstyle, she began French braiding a section on either side of my face, pulling it back to form an almost crown. The rest of my hair cascaded over my shoulders. It always surprised me how quickly she worked.

"Thanks, Di," I commented, smiling up at her.

"Finally, you're ready. Now c'mon, we have to high tail it to the girls' meeting room," she urged, yanking me out of the chair.

"Well, why did you wait so long to wake me up?" I asked, annoyed by her rushing.

"I've been trying for the past two hours, but you kept moaning his name. I figured I wouldn't interrupt," she teased. I aimed a punch at her, but she ducked out of the way.

"What about my shoes?" I shouted, staring down at my bare feet.

"Already grabbed them, hillbilly," she chuckled, waving a pair of white heels in the air.

Pulling me along, we ran through the halls, sliding to the side when we needed to turn down another corridor. Di was remarkably fast even in heels, so we made it to one of the little rooms off the side of the auditorium in no time. The room was packed full of girls changing into white gowns and pinning the stupid white hats onto their heads. I spotted Cyb and Al in the back corner. Cyb looked at me sternly, silently scolding me for my obvious tardiness, or she was still pissed that I had almost fried her Saturday. With a week of exams, she used it as an excuse not to talk to me for a week. It was Friday, and she couldn't stay mad at me forever. Besides, things were much better today and this week, in general. I had hope that there was a way to bring Caleb back.

"Could you be any later?" Cyb scolded when Di and I finally reached her.

"Possibly. I'll have to try for that next time," I teased back. Cyb couldn't fight back a smile, so maybe I was partially forgiven.

"Lee, are you okay about the speech?" Al asked with concern. I turned to face her surprised by her question.

"What speech?" I asked, confused. I heard Cyb mumble "great" with noted disdain while Di began to innocently twirl her hair. Al bit at her lip, realizing she had revealed too much.

"It's nothing. Nevermind," she fumbled to recover her blunder.

"Alena, tell me," I ordered, edging closer. My voice was low and threatening.

"Cyb," she pleaded, looking at the stony faced girl next to her.

"You got yourself into this mess. Besides, it will probably be better if she knew," Cyb reasoned, careful to avoid my deathly stare.

"Alena," I threatened, staring straight at her.

"Okay, but promise you won't kill me," she pleaded.

"I won't kill you," I answered, relaxing my attack position.

She gulped forcefully before she began.

"Caleb finished his graduating class elected speaker speech before the fight," she started but paused, unsure of whether to continue or not.

"And?" I urged on. Why did my friends insist on dramatic storytelling?

"Pogue's going to read Caleb's speech, but it seems that Caleb put some sort of charm on it. Pogue couldn't read it, but the administration was able to," Cyb finished.

"Why would Caleb put a charm on his speech? It's probably the same lame unity crap everyone writes about. I'm not worried, so you all were freaked out about nothing," I commented with a laugh. Finally, they all eased up on their tension level.

I grabbed a cap and gown from the chair next to Cyb that I assumed were for me. I slipped on the ugly white gown easily enough, but the cap was a different story.

"Uh, can somebody help me out?" I asked, looking at the already dressed Cyb and Al.

"You can kick pretty much everyone's ass, yet you can't figure out how to pin a hat in your hair," Cyb teased, picking up a box of white hairpins from a nearby chair.

"Nope," I answered like a little child, popping my "p."

Di placed my shoes on the ground in front of me before Al started helping her get ready. It felt weird that we were graduating already. It felt like yesterday that I was hurling fireballs at Cyb, who proceeded to knock me flat on my back with one of her tremors. The good ol' days. At least, we were all heading to the same college but with different plans for the future. Cyb had decided she might be of more use as a doctor, implementing her herbal knowledge. Alena was still all for the rocket scientist and settled for aeronautical design to make her powers of wind valuable. Ondine switched to psychology because she figured she already sensed people's emotions, so why not make it pay? I didn't really know what I wanted to do, but somehow I was going to study law. I blamed Caleb for that decision. He figured that as much as I argued I would probably be good at it. Not exactly one of his greatest ideas, but he couldn't always be perfect. Otherwise, he wouldn't be the evil angel I knew he was. I smiled to myself at that ridiculous nickname, but the song reminded me of him. An imperfect angel watching over me. Although, he could use the tattoo to prove it.

"Ladies, line up as practiced," some teacher I barely recognized shouted above the commotion.

Slowly but surely, we all lined up as ordered, and the few teachers supervising us handed us each a perfect red rose. Well, at least I liked the color. Annoyingly, "Pomp and Circumstance" began to play, their oh-so-subtle cue to tell us to start walking. Alena walked in front of me, carrying her flower delicately while I trudged along dreading this whole thing. As we entered the auditorium, the girls' line merged with the boys' line. Playboy ended up being alongside me carrying his candle haphazardly. I looked around quickly to see if anyone was paying attention, which they weren't, and let my eyes spark red. His candle flame jumped to the side, burning the side of his hand. Reid stared at me in shock.

"Did you just do that?" he asked lowly.

"Maybe," I answered vaguely, smiling wickedly at him. He returned with one of his infamous smirks.

Alena glanced behind at us quickly, trying to ignore our usual disruption. I noticed the awkward space between Reid and the guy in front of him, like a person was missing. Then, it hit me. There were no guys in the alphabet between D and G. The empty space was where Caleb was supposed to be. That gnawing ache that had subsided for awhile returned. It shouldn't sting as much as it did, but I couldn't help the pain. We filed into our seats to begin this long, grueling process they called graduation. The Provost walked across the stage, pausing to stand in front of the podium. His speech seemed to take forever. I spent the time, burning the edges of my rose out of pure boredom. The speeches continued on until I didn't know who hadn't spoken. Even when they handed out our diplomas it was pretty mundane. This whole ceremony was just a waste of my time.

"Originally, we were to have your class-elected speaker, Caleb Danvers, give his speech, but because of an unfortunate accident, Mr. Danvers could not be here today. Mr. Danvers still wrote his speech, so we ask that his friend Pogue Parry please come up at this time to read the speech."

The Provost finally had my attention. Pogue walked slowly up to the stage. He looked strange in his black gown and cap, like it was too formal for the free spirit. Hesitating at the podium, Pogue unfolded a piece of paper that I assumed was Caleb's speech.

"Fellow classmates, teachers, faculty, family, and friends," he began slowly, looking out at the audience.

"To speak to you on behalf of the Spencer Academy graduating class of 2007 is by far one of the greatest honors I could accept. Unfortunately, you have to suffer through my best attempt at a speech," Pogue continued but chuckled at Caleb's small bit of humor.

"Traditionally, most people in my position would talk about how we came together as a class, but to say that seems like complete and utter bullshit," Pogue stopped, looking rather shocked at Caleb's choice of words.

I was surprised myself. Caleb was the good boy who always did what he was supposed to. Well, at least until he met me. I looked at the Provost and his staff who looked like they were about to faint already, and Pogue had just began.

"In this past year alone, I have learned more about the human condition thanks to the friends I have had the pleasure of knowing and loving. I liked to share some of the simple things these unique individuals have taught me. When life is rocky and unstable, the greatest peace can sometimes be found in the easygoing, laidback conversation between two friends over a game of foosball…," Pogue paused to laugh quietly over the reference to himself.

"…Perhaps, the troublemaker who makes life a headache sometimes shows the true meaning of loyalty and friendship by looking after those you value the most when he has no obligation other than himself…"

I glanced over at Reid to see a genuine smile, spreading across his face.

"…Possibly, the boy you thought would never grow up becomes a man destined for greatness because of a little creative inspiration…"

I didn't have to look back at Tyler to guess he was blushing ridiculously along with his possibly pregnant girlfriend.

"…Beyond humanity, we can find some of the greatest examples of unity in nature. Tornados can destroy homes, families, the Earth, but without Air, the Earth could not blossom and grow, spreading its beauty," Pogue hesitated to no doubt look at Cyb who was smiling proudly.

"I believe Fire shows us the greatest unity amid chaos. Admittedly, Fire destroys, destructs, and burns. Wildfires obliterate countless acres of nature, but after the flames, Earth is reborn. Air can extinguish Fire, or it can breathe life into dying flames. Similarly, Water can destroy Fire, but without Fire's heat, Water could not be heated or warmed. She is by far the most unique of the elements that surround us," Pogue again paused but looked at me instead.

His eyes seemed to be apologizing for Caleb's words, but he didn't need to. It was just like Caleb to still be proving to me that I wasn't hateful but special and unique. The tears began to burn at the edges of my eyes again, but I wiped at them fiercely, trying to stop myself from crying.

"…It is harmony within nature and within ourselves that we must seek before expecting unity with each other. Yes, I lied and did talk about unity, but I have further rebellion still in store. If all of you are thinking Reid had something to do with this, you would be wrong. I, Caleb Danvers, wrote this with every intention of making this traditional, but something, or namely someone, changed my mind…"

The tears were now becoming harder to control, but I wasn't about to leave. I had to hear what else Caleb had to say.

"…In front of every person here today, I want to say that I love you, Leona, and I could not imagine a day without you. As I said before, after the wildfire, the earth is reborn. I would not feel half as alive if it were not for the fire you stirred to life inside of me. Hopefully, before the administration forces me to end, I will save them the trouble. Best of luck Class of 2007," Pogue finished and hastily retreated from the podium.

I couldn't take it anymore. This whole ceremony, the speech, all of it without him was nothing. I dropped the burnt flower and diploma to the ground as I climbed over people diving for the aisle. I tore my cap from my head and ripped the gown open. I flung my cap and gown to the floor as I ran towards the door. Everyone was probably staring at me like I was crazy, but it was the last thing I was concerned about. My heels clattered against the linoleum as I raced back towards my room. I threw open the door, and with a flash of red, I melted the metal in the lock, sufficiently sealing everybody out.

My eyes were pressed tightly to my pillow, letting the fabric soak up my tears. The pillow muffled my sobbing as I let my emotions pour out once again. How on earth could he be so sure he loved me? He didn't really know me. Caleb knew the side of me he brought out the more responsible, loving, caring girl. I was heartless, cold, and unfeeling. I owed those remarkable qualities to my mother.

"What do you think you are doing, young lady?"

I recognized the irritatingly familiar voice. It was my mother's.

Gemma Famantio stood in all her self-righteous glory just inside the door of my room. The lock was now officially a melted mess. Her dark red hair hung over her shoulders while her piercing onyx eyes stared coldly at me. As usual, she was dressed in her signature crimson red.

"What do you think you're doing, Gemma?" I questioned angrily.

She recoiled at my use of her first name. In anger, she slammed the door closed. She stared hatefully at me, her stance defensive. I rose up off the bed, standing in front of her. Even without heels, I was taller than my mother, so she posed no physical threat to me.

"Is this how it is going to be, Leona?" she asked sternly.

"Well, you're the one that couldn't find time for your only daughter because she was a freak like you," I challenged, watching the pain reverberate off her.

"Leona, that is not true," she battled back.

"Really, mother. I'm pretty sure we haven't spoken in months, so explain to me how it's my entire fault. That's your normal excuse, isn't it?" I argued, not backing down.

I felt my tears dry almost instantly. Shit, shit, shit. My anger was heating my body, but I was too angry to fight the urge to control the raging beast.

"Leona, you don't listen to me. You abuse your powers like they are not dangerous. Fire is incredibly deadly. What will it take for you to learn that lesson?" Gemma scolded, her warning glare not faltering.

"What will it take you to forgive me for what happened to Dad? I was five years old, and since then, you have barely acknowledged me. You just hide me away like some dirty little secret," I shouted, my temper rising towards its boiling point.

"Leona, this has nothing to do with him," she commanded, ignoring me like I was a child.

"Why are you even here?" I questioned, staring angrily at her.

"It is your high school graduation, but you seem to have ruined that. Furthermore, explain to me how that boy knows about you," she criticized.

"He belongs to the Covenant of Silence that possesses The Power," I answered surprisingly honestly.

"What are you thinking? He is not a suitable mate. You know it is against the laws of the Guardians to purify the bloodline. If Guardian blood mixes with theirs, you will create monsters. Is this your way of rebelling against me?I hope to the Goddess you do not bear his children," my mother warned.

"I can handle myself," I growled out.

"Do you mean using your Elemental form? That is by far the most irrational thing you have ever done. Fire is a dangerous element to be Guardian of, and you give it full reign," Gemma condemned.

"Well, you know what mother, I killed a warlock with twice my powers using Fire. I think it's safe to assume that the most dangerous thing in the world is me. Now leave," I threatened, shifting towards a more offensive position.

"You really think that boy loves you. He does not even fully know what you are. The consequences and burdens of being a Guardian. You are deceiving yourself, Leona, and I am sick of your childish games," she mocked, dismantling me like I was nothing.

"I love him, and that's all that matters. Leave, mother, before I make you," I order, my voice low and menacing.

"Leona, I am your elder. I have more power than you," she challenged, her eyes beginning to pulse red.

"Well, mother like you said, I abuse my powers, so if I figure it correctly, my powers are stronger than yours," I answered sarcastically, letting flames blaze to life in my palms. Surprisingly, my eyes hadn't even transformed to red.

"I am done arguing. You will never learn. I do have something I am meant to give you," she responded solemnly, handing a vellum envelope to me. I released the flames from my palms, so I could take the paper.

I grabbed it quickly and turned it over in my hands, studying it. The paper was nearly ancient, possibly centuries old.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you. It has been passed through our family for centuries, but somehow it is for you," she answered calmly, turning back towards the door.

"Goodbye, Leona," she whispered as she walked out the door.

I walked slowly over to my stereo and turned it on, but it was the last song I wanted to hear today.

_Hold it together, birds of a feather,  
__Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
__I have the answer, spreading the cancer,  
__You are the faith inside me._

I collapsed on my bed and let Caleb's song swirl around me. He really wouldn't want me to be depressed and upset by his speech. It was meant to make me happy and maybe a little embarrassed.

_No, don't  
__Leave me to die here,  
__Help me survive here.  
__Alone, don't remember, remember._

Sadly, I had never felt so alone in my life before. Why couldn't we just be normal? You know boy meets girl, boy falls for girl, boy and girl live happily ever after. Was that world so much to ask for? Maybe loneliness was my personal curse.

_Put me to sleep evil angel.  
__Open your wings evil angel._

I missed that the most, falling asleep in his arms as he sang me to sleep. My eyes felt heavy and tired. It was probably from all of the crying. My head fell gently against the pillow as I let sleep begin to overcome me. I would worry about Caleb, the letter, my mother, and everything else when I woke up. For now, I would fall asleep and visit my evil angel in my dreams.

_Fly over me evil angel.  
__Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked this long awaited chapter. I hope you liked Caleb's speech and/or Lee's mother. I will have the link to her picture posted on my profile, but it's the actress who plays Jean Grey/Phoenix in the X-Men Series, more specifically X-Men: Last Stand. I have to warn you I'm going to have two more Leona chapters back to back because I have something in store. I do recommend checking out this song. It is by far one of my favorite songs. Anyways, thanks y'all for reading and please review.**


	10. Beauty from Pain

**A/N: Thanks all of you. The story has hit 75 reviews and broke 1,000 hits. In addition, I have to mention Something Wicked has broken 7,000 hits, so I am extremely excited and thankful. I know most of you hate Gemma, but she's going to be back later on. In the very least, I think you'll like this chapter's little surprise lol. Anyways, here's the second successful Lee chapter, and this will be a lot of explaining not that much dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Beauty from Pain" by Superchick.**

**Chapter 10: Beauty from Pain**

**Leona's POV**

I woke up as my phone vibrated loudly on my nightstand for the hundredth time. I had no intention of answering it as I sat up groggily in my bed. Softly, I heard something crinkle under my leg. My fingers probed the area under my thigh before crawling across the brittle old paper. I pulled it into my hands and swiftly drew it up to my eyes.

The writing was worn and faded, but the calligraphy was clear and precise. The paper was soft with age and must have been expensive when it was bought, so why was this letter destined for me of all people? There clearly on the outside of the letter perfect blood red letters glared up at me.

_For the one to be called Leona,_

_To be opened on the Twenty third of May in the year Two thousand seven_

I trailed the tips of my fingers across the swirls and loops of the writing. I was excited and afraid to open this envelope. Who knew what task might wait in store for me? Letters are rarely passed along through centuries without an extremely good reason, like saving the world. Maybe, it would be some magical solution to bring Caleb back. Even if he came back, I still had a lot to explain to him. He knew I was Guardian of the Watchtower of the South, but it's not like he knew what that entailed. I barely knew. We were to protect the balance of the world, but it is not like that was clear. Who were we supposed to defend against? Wicked witches, sadistic vampires, psychopathic werewolves, merciless witch hunters, and everything else in the _Buffy_ arsenal. I guess I wouldn't know unless I opened the letter.

Slowly, I flipped over the envelope to see a pentacle embedded deep in the crimson red wax sealing it shut. Grabbing a letter opener off my nightstand, I broke the seal open and pulled out the letter. Astonishingly, the papers were still fairly new not yellowed and decayed with age. I breathed in deeply, smelling the pungent odor of blood masked by clove and cinnamon. Carefully, I looked at the tightly scrawled, red writing.

_My dearest descendant,_

_I struggle to write this, but it is my duty. I am your ancestor, Abigail. I assume my reputation is quite infamous and unclean, but dear one, it is not true. I was torn apart by love, friends, and foes. I now fear you will be caught in your own struggle. _

Well, isn't that just splendid? I guess I figured correctly on the whole you have to save the world scenario. On the bright side, this was pretty damn cool that I was reading a letter from my bunch of greats great grandmother specifically written for me. That never happens to normal people, at least.

_I am sure you are wondering how this letter has come to you. A chailin bhig _(my little girl)_, I write this letter in my own blood to bless and protect it until it can come into your possession. I hope it does not find you in sorrow and grief, for the news I bear is not entirely of happiness. Dearest lion, you were not the first to love one of the Covenant of Silence._

At least that explains that little detail, but a letter written in blood is definitely creepy.

_I was sixteen years old when I first met Gabriel. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen with his rich ebony hair and eyes the color of perfect cut onyx. His family and four other families had come to Salem to stay for a few months since they were known for being healers. All their families were mysterious, but I could not stop myself from being drawn to him. We barely acknowledged each other's presence in public, but that did not stop my infatuation. A few weeks of simple cordial nods ended when he spoke to Reverend Parris one night requesting permission to court me. Uncle Parris agreed, and so our love began. That night he left me a note eloquently telling me how I occupied his every thought and that he waited for the moment when I would be his. It is hard to believe two strangers could feel that way, but I refuse to question it even as I write this many years later. _

Abigail had loved one of the Covenant. By her description, I could only guess Gabriel looked just like his descendant. Gabriel must be Caleb's ancestor. Maybe we were fated to be together as corny as that sounded. Ancient civilizations believed in Fate with unswerving devotion, so why wasn't it a possibility?

_As I am sure you know, happiness has always fled our line, unable to withstand the Fire. Soon after our courtship began, Gabriel introduced me to his friend and brother John Putnam. Little did I know, he was the Black Knight Ann always spoke of. I always felt unease around him, but if Gabriel trusted him, John could not be terrible. Everyone believed he was related to Ann, but that is a fallacy. They were of two separate clans of Putnams, unrelated to each other. Somehow John found out about Ann's powers of Spirit. You could not begin to imagine how powerful our powers were. We lived in a time when it was necessary to hide our powers, but that did not prevent us from purifying our lines…_

Wow, mom, your line sucked. Our ancestors were all about purifying the bloodline. Like normal, Gemma was full of self-righteous shit. Anyways, back to the letter.

_…We could trace our origins back to the Druids even the goddess Hecate. Our only rule was to harm none. Leona, we are Guardians not just over the Watchtowers but all witches. It is our duty to protect our sisters and brothers from those who wish to destroy us. We sought to do greater good by increasing the magic in our blood, but evil has a way of finding its way even in the best of intentions._

Abigail was by far my favorite person ever. I had a question she answered it. I wondered how she knew what to explain. I didn't even know what my mother did with her powers, but I now knew what she was supposed to. How could you protect witches when they were impossible to find? What was I saying? Caleb was technically witch but in a completely masculine way. Maybe that was why we were all sent here. To protect the Sons from Chase.

_John wanted more power for himself. By the time Gabriel and the others realized, it was too late. John possessed a greater weapon than they could imagine. Ann was under his spell. She revealed Gabriel's true nature as possessor of The Power and managed to portray him as a danger to our kind to the remaining Elders. I was forbidden from seeing Gabriel ever again._

The little bastard. I can't believe they did that to her. I could only begin to fathom the pain, but why did the Elders listen to Ann? I was almost afraid to keep reading.

_Within months, two of the most horrible events occurred. Joseph Danvers announced to the surrounding towns of Ipswich that his son Gabriel Danvers had taken an unknown Rebecca Wallace as his wife. I had never felt my breath pulled from my body until the moment I heard that. I could not bear to eat or sleep, but it just fed into their evil plan. As you may have already learned, Spirit can only work through the cracks in one's own spirit. The evil couple destroyed each of the Guardians' lives until we were weak. Then, they began their witch hunt. The Putnams' fortunes amassed as we excused our friends and neighbors of crimes they did not commit, powerless to stop it. Soon, it had come time for John and Ann to bind their powers together in marriage and with a child. They did not expect the Guardians to enact revenge. We placed a lust spell on John Putnam so that the first woman he saw he would desire with the intensity of a thousand suns until she conceived his child. It just happened to be the Widow Pope. She conceived his first son, but Ann conceived his daughter. Luckily, the Covenant only pass on The Power to their first child, so Ann's daughter was not tainted with it. Not long after, the Widow accused John of witchcraft. I still revel in the fact that the man who took Gabriel from me died partially at my hands._

Way to go, great however many grandmother. Even back in colonial times, we Fire Guardians still kicked some ass. I really respected her for being able to live on. She had the one she loved taken from her, and she didn't let it cripple her. She fought back to punish those who took what was hers. Maybe, I needed to pay a little visit to Ann's descendant.

_I have told you of my sorrow, but now I fear I must tell you of yours. Leona, I possess a rare gift. Lamia's gift. The gift of prophecy. Few in our family have ever had it. Fire is not known to be intuitive, but somehow I received this curse and blessing. Not too long after the chaos of the witch trials, I fled Salem and took some sailor as my husband. I do not love him, but I cannot let my bloodline die. Nevertheless, he blessed me with my precious Elizabeth. During my pregnancy, your prophecy came to me. I am sure you are wondering why you have received my letter, especially on this date. My dearest descendant, on this date, you are exactly one month with child._

The papers slipped from my hands, and my breathing stopped.

"I'm…pregnant."

The words felt stiff and unnatural on my tongue. How could that be? Mentally, I started thinking back in my head. The numbers matched. Damn it, Caleb. I'm so bringing your ass back to this world just so I can kick it back to the other one. I thought it was bad that Di may or may not pregnant, but I didn't expect to get a century old letter telling me I was. This just freaking sucked. I rubbed my hand expecting to feel a bump, and unfortunately, I noticed the slight swelling. Shit, my mother was going to kill me then Caleb's mom was going to, and of course, Mr. Comatose would get out of this. Stupid Golden Boy. Well, let's see what else I got myself in to. Quickly, I picked the papers off the ground and began reading.

_I know you may not wish to believe me, but please do. Your child will be born a month early, so you have only seven months to accomplish what I must ask of you. I must also warn you that your sisters will soon follow as it is custom with the Guardians. I know not of the lineage of your sisters' children, but I know of yours. It makes my heart swell to know you were able to unite with the descendant of my Gabriel. I cannot tell you much about your child, but he will no doubt be powerful and most likely the first male Guardian. I hope this comes as good news. _

Well, I guess Gemma got one thing right. I was going to have a freak child, but at least, it was Caleb's and mine's freak child. I love you already little demon spawn. I rubbed my belly gently before I continued reading.

_Now I must forewarn you of the oracle and danger that awaits you. We are of the ancient race of witches, and our Goddess cannot protect us from all evil. A race known as the Venatores will come soon. If I could bless you with Lamia's gift, I would most certainly will it to you, but all I can give you is this oracle._

_**Before the progeny of the lion and the dog has come to birth, a clan of Hunters will arise. To protect your kind, three tasks must be performed.**_

_**Return the golden Sun to His rightful home.**_

_**Seek the truth from a stone that cannot be turned.**_

_**Burn the ashes that have yet to burn with the strength of the Sun and Moon, joined as one.**_

_My dearest one, I hate to leave this burden to you, but it is for your generation to save our line. It is a grave responsibility to place upon you, but if you are anything like the brave woman I have seen in my vision, I am of the opinion you will prevail. May the Goddess bless you and your child._

_With the greatest love,_

_Abigail_

Wow, did my life suck? I just found out I'm pregnant, and some sort of Hunters are coming to possibly kill us all. What fun! I looked at the riddle, hoping maybe I could pull something out of it. Quickly, I got off my bed and grabbed my computer from my desk, waiting for it to boot up. First off, progeny of the lion and the dog. Okay, my name meant lion. Abigail had called me that. I guess Caleb must be the dog. Interesting name, hun. I typed his name into the always useful Wikipedia. Apparently, Caleb is always misinterpreted as meaning dog. At least it settled that little issue, so whatever would happen would occur before my little demon baby was born.

Right now, I needed to do one thing. I needed to visit Caleb. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

* * *

_The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that i made  
I try to keep warm but i just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away_

I opened the door of his bedroom slowly, hoping to find a different scene. My drive over to the mansion had left my face stained with tears. I was going to be a mother in a few months with no husband or support to speak of. In a few days, I wouldn't even have a home. I couldn't go back to living with my mother, and I didn't want to be a burden to my friends. Maybe, Caleb would make my problems go away like he normally did. The room was dark as the last rays of sun slipped through the window. With a flash of red, I lit the candle on his bedside table.

Gently, I placed myself in the chair next to his bed. Instinctually, my hands cradled the slight swelling of my belly. I had to admit it was amazing how things changed when you get hit with that sort of news. My plans were changing. I was set to go to college, but now I was worried whether I would live by the time that day rolled around or would I be too busy taking care of a child by myself to even go? My future had never been so uncertain.

_After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

I realized that there was really only one important thing for me now. This child I was carrying would have power incomparable to Caleb's or mine. Maybe Abigail was right. This child would be a blessing. Each day would get easier if I had my little demon. I had funny feeling it would be a little rotten devil of a boy. Caleb's devilish side combined with my uncontrollable nature. He would most certainly be my little demon. Then again, maybe it would be a girl, but I wanted a little boy who looked just like his father. I'm sure Caleb would always disagree with me as always. I reached my hand over to brush against his cheek.

"Golden Boy, I wish you knew the mess you got me into," I chuckled out, refusing to let my pain overrule me.

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames_

"You know, Caleb, your speech was really sweet, even if it brought me to tears. I know you would probably be ashamed of the way I'm acting, but it's a lot harder than it looks," I paused to move his hair out of his face.

Despite his wounds not healing, it didn't stop his hair from growing. It was starting to get rather shaggy, but I loved it on him. It was funny how he never changed, but since I met him, I had transformed. An angry pile of ashes had become a beautiful phoenix. I felt stronger somehow being around him.

_After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

I picked up his heavy hand and laid it on my stomach. I know there was nothing he could feel, but it didn't stop me from hoping.

"Hey, evil angel, we're going to have a baby angel," I whispered, looking at his bruised face.

"Why am I not surprised?"

The voice startled me, and I dropped Caleb's hand suddenly to turn around and face my other worst enemy. Caleb's mother. Evelyn slowly walked into the room. Surprisingly, she wasn't carrying her glass of whiskey or bourbon like normal. She looked healthy and awake for once.

"Mrs. Danvers, I, uh,…," I stuttered out, but she stopped me with a wave of her hand.

"Leona, I'm really not shocked by it, so you can relax. I hoped you had been spared the fate of a wife of Ipswich, but apparently not," she commented.

"You're not mad?" I questioned seriously.

"Why would I be? You're carrying my grandchild after all," she smiled, moving to sit down on the bed.

"Mrs. Danvers, I was under the distinct impression that you and I shared a mutual hate," I replied suspiciously.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger. I don't want to see you go through the same pain I did, but obviously, you are more stubborn and determined than me," Evelyn answered, looking me unwaveringly in the eye.

"How far along are you?" she asked staring at my general lack of a bump.

"One month," I answered, trying to fight back a small smile.

"I assume it's a boy," she continued.

"Don't know," I responded.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, obviously confused.

"Guardians always have girls, but the Covenant always has boys. I think it will be a boy, but Caleb would probably think it's a girl," I chuckled out.

"Well, it would be appropriate. My Golden Son completely controlled by his daughter," she joked, genuinely laughing.

_Golden sun…golden Son._

_Return the golden Son to His rightful home._

The riddle. It referred to Caleb. The Golden Boy and the Golden Son. It made sense now. How was I supposed to return him though? I had one idea. Sarah. She'd help because I'd make sure of it. I just had to find her. Sorry, Cyb looks like you won't be spending as much alone time with Pogue as you wanted.

"Mrs. Danvers…"

"Please call me Evelyn," she interrupted.

"Evelyn, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but could I stay here?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, of course, but may I ask why?" she replied slowly.

"My mother doesn't really approve of me, especially not the Covenant or Caleb. In my world, they are considered evil, and my mother is very much a traditionalist. I don't think she would take this anywhere near as well as you are," I answered honestly, fiddling with a strand of hair.

"If you can forgive me for being so belligerent, I'd really like for us to start over," she suggested. She actually looked like she meant it.

"I think I'd like that, but right now I have to go do something I've put off for far too long," I responded, anger creeping into my voice.

"You're a lot different from the others," she commented as I got up from my chair.

"I do try. Stay with him. If I succeed, you might just have another surprise today," I hinted with a smile as I walked out of the room.

Now, I knew what I had to do. If I had to kill Sarah, I would. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought about her earlier, but I guess grief does that to a person. Regardless, I knew what I needed to at least try, and I had all but given up. Exactly what she wanted, but I will not bow.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter even if it was fairly wordy. Next chapter has some action in store. I'm seriously psyched about tomorrow because well you'll find out when you read next chapter lol. Okay when you review (please do =) ) two things let me know if you guessed Lee was pregnant and whether you think it should be a girl or a boy. Before I forget, if you don't feel like answering the other two questions let me know if you like the new change in the plot. Thanks y'all for being amazing and reading, hopefully reviewing as well.**


	11. I Will Not Bow

**A/N: Sorry, I promised this chapter for Friday, but well, things don't always work out as I planned especially when FF decides to not let me upload. Thanks all of you for your amazing reviews. Last chapter got the most amount of reviews, so thank you so much. My email was full of review alerts that were nice and long, so I'm extremely happy. This is my last consecutive Lee chapter, so I can work with some of the other characters. I think you're going to like this chapter though, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin (majorly in love with this song lol).**

**Chapter 11: I Will Not Bow**

**Leona's POV**

Thankfully, I had thought to grab my cellphone before I left. I quickly yanked it out of my pocket and began dialing Cyb's number. I would call the others, but I didn't want to mess with Al's impending fate and Di would be fairly useless in combination with my power. That left Cyb, everyone's favorite earthshaker and animal whisperer. Cyb might be the only one who had any clue where the bitch was hiding. I had moped and whined long enough. Now I would see blood.

The phone continued to ring as I waited impatiently for her to answer. I ran down the stairs too quickly and nearly tripped down them.

"Hello," she giggled out before it became impossible for her to contain. Since when did Cyb giggle? Pogue had turned her into a love drunk girl.

"Pogue, stop it," she tried to scold but ended up laughing more instead.

"Cyb, you're pregnant," I shouted into the receiver. I heard the phone hit the floor and knew she had finally heard me.

"What?" she asked, horribly confused.

"I knew that would get your attention. You remember that property you talked about that some Wenham estate bought?" I questioned as I opened the front door and headed towards my Mustang.

"Yeah, it's, uh, Putnam House. It belonged to Joseph Putnam, John Putnam's brother. Why?" she answered as if reciting from a book, but the confusion from my question was still evident.

"First off, John Putnam isn't related to the Salem Putnams, and secondly, we're going there now," I ordered, sliding into my car.

"What do you mean?" she questioned with noted annoyance.

"I think the little witch is hiding there. I'm pretty sure she's the answer to getting Caleb back. I'll kill her if it brings him back. Cyb, I have a lot of explaining to do. I'll be by Pogue's apartment in five minutes to pick you up, so be ready," I commanded, pressing the red button on my phone and tossing it on the passenger seat. I quickly stowed the letter in my glove compartment before putting my key in the ignition.

I turned the key in the ignition, loving my baby growling to life. Gravel flew as I slammed on the accelerator and tore off from the mansion. The sky was painted an eerie red, but I took it as a good sign. I didn't want to have to consider killing Sarah because she was carrying her own demon spawn. Her child was not evil even if its parents were, but I needed Caleb back. Whatever evil hunters awaited me in a matter of seven months required Caleb to defeat them. Besides, I was not about to miss an opportunity to yell at him for knocking me up, the dumbass.

Driving angry had never been a good thing for trying to judge time. I arrived in about two minutes. Mommy dearest didn't know I had skimmed her bank account to pay for my latest upgrades. I honked the horn and waited impatiently until Cyb emerged from the apartment looking more irritated than normal. She had on a black tank and a pair of worn jeans that didn't fit her because I assumed they were actually Pogue's. I was shocked by the wide gap between the top of the jeans and bottom of her tank. When had Cyb started actually showing skin? Seriously, what had happened to Ms. Prim and Proper? Biker Boy must be a really good influence. I chuckled quietly at that one.

"What's so damn important, Lee?" she questioned sternly as she slammed the door closed.

"This," I responded, opening the glove compartment and handing her Abigail's letter.

I pulled back onto the road and started towards historic Salem. After few minutes, Cyb clearly shouted, "shit."

"I assume you've slept with Pogue and have just now found out you're probably pregnant, am I correct?" I joked and glanced at her deathly pale face.

"My parents are going to kill me. What about Harvard? They're going to revoke my admission. I'm not ready to have a kid. What am I going to do?" she rambled on as her fear increased.

"I'd breathe if I were you. That's at least a start. I'm surprised you didn't freak out about the prophecy first," I teased, watching her shoot me an evil eye.

"I kind of blanked after the whole pregnancy thing," she admitted and began rereading the end of the letter.

"Okay, that might be a problem," she answered when she finally finished reading.

"You think," I replied sarcastically.

"Let me guess. You think the first task refers to Caleb, so you're going to go find her and threaten her until she brings him back. Am I correct?" Cyb retorted, placing the letter back in the envelope glove compartment.

"Hell yes. I'm kind of annoyed I haven't wrung her pretty little neck yet. She must have had me under some mind block or something. It's pretty clear that the answer to bring him back lies with her," I seethed, trying to control the beast, rising uncontrollably up in me.

"Why exactly are you bringing me along though?" she questioned, looking at me with skepticism.

"Consider this your opportunity to fine tune your powers over animals, and you never know when you will need back up," I suggested as I swerved around a slow car. Surprisingly, Cyb hadn't noticed me weaving in and out of traffic like a mad woman.

"Lee, you know I control Earth better than her creatures," Cyb strongly reminded.

"Well, Earth Mother, you're going to have to control your own creature soon, so again consider this practice," I mocked, glaring back at her.

"Do you even have any plan of what you're going to do?" she challenged.

"No, but when do I ever?" I teased before turning my attention back to the road in front of me.

Ferociously, I pressed farther down on the accelerator. Soon the woods that surrounded the road disappeared into open fields speckled with old farmhouses. One of them contained my bitter enemy. All I wanted to do was end this. She had no right to punish us.

"It's the green one on the right off the dirt path."

Cyb interrupted my thoughts to point out a newly restored farmhouse painted in a minty green. I cranked the steering wheel to the right letting my ass end swerve a little before tearing off down the dirt path. My blood was beginning to boil, and I could feel my temperature rising. I sped over bumps in the dirt road jostling Cyb and I a great deal, but I soon skidded to a stop in front of the house. I shut the car off but left the keys in the ignition in case we needed a quick escape. My boots stomped into the dirt as I climbed out of the seat slamming the door shut. Cyb glanced over at me as she closed her door. Her eyes were growing darker, the green ebbing at the edges like she was ready to fight. Her long brown hair framed her face coldly, making her look almost leonine. As I walked towards the front door, I felt Fire bristling within my veins.

"Sarah, come out, come out wherever you are," I shouted wickedly. I could feel a devilish smile creeping across my face, but I enjoyed baiting my enemy.

"Really?" Cyb mocked, looking at me skeptically.

I just shrugged my shoulders. Something caught my attention in one of the upstairs rooms. It was a candle flickering in the room. Looks like the wyotch is home, but there was no movement. I gave a quick nod to Cyb, watching as her eyes changed to green. Suddenly, the deathly still air was filled with howls as I watched wolves swarm around the house. A pack of maybe twenty encircled the house, and somehow Cyb thought she couldn't control animals. Lame overachiever. This time I saw a shadow flicker across the candle light.

"I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll burn your damn house down," I taunted, allowing my eyes to change to red.

The heat began building up quick, fueled by pulsing adrenaline. The flames danced from my fingers across my palm converging in the middle to form a tear shaped ball of fire. If it wasn't so deadly, it would be incredibly beautiful.

"Always meddling where you shouldn't be."

The voice came from behind me, and I spun on my heel to see Sarah standing there in beat up jeans and t-shirt, very unlike her. Then, I noticed her very noticeable baby bump straining against the fabric of her shirt.

"I know you're responsible," I demanded angrily. The flames pulsed in the air as my heart beat venomously, but she just laughed.

"You think you're going to threaten me. What are you going to do? Kill me? I'll be sure to tell Caleb about the child he will never get to see," she taunted, a Chase worthy smirk decorating her face.

"Bitch, give him back, or I'll make this more painful than when I killed your psycho boyfriend," I screamed. I lobbed one of fireballs at her, but she managed to dodge out of the way. When her eyes rose back up to meet mine, they were piercing white.

"Poor Caleb is going to suffer for that one, or maybe Cybele here. You are looking a little worried. Are you pregnant by a Son, too? Join the club. Although their Power really is a trip," she responded, eyeing Cyb with vengeance glinting across her face.

The sun barely shed any light across the horizon. The whole scene felt eerie and strange, but I felt stronger somehow. Fire reigned over summer, so this was my season. I felt Fire's power continuing to surge through my body, empowering me.

"_Save your breath_, Sarah. You didn't think you could just live out the rest of your life here. _It's far from over_ between you and me. I killed Chase. He's gone. _Leave the lost and dead behind_. You have no reason to stay here or continue his plan. _Now's your chance to run for cover_. I recommend you do, or I can't say you'll live to see tomorrow," I threatened, staring viciously at her.

"Oh stupid, pathetic Lee. _I don't wanna change the world_. That was all Chase. He wanted Power to control those around him. _I just wanna leave it colder_. I want to control everyone, and I will. My powers are stronger than yours, so go ahead. _Light the fuse and burn it up_. _Take the _hero _path that leads to nowhere_," Sarah argued back. Her eyes burrowed into mine, but she'd have to learn I wasn't afraid. I knew exactly what I wanted and what I needed to do. I shifted my hands to the bare skin of my hips, appreciating the fact that I didn't burn.

"Sarah, are you done with your childish games? _I'm not giving in. _You should have learned by now. _I will not bow. I will not break. I will not fall. I will not fade_," I warned through clenched teeth.

"Sarah, I'd give up if I was you. You're not going to get much more warning," I advised, watching as the wolf pack edged closer, urged on by Cyb.

"I have no intention of letting go. I'm going to take him from you just like you took Chase," she screeched, spreading her fingers into claws.

"The bastard had it coming," I taunted, noticing her flinch.

She sprinted towards me, wailing like a banshee. I crouched down into a defensive position, watching her approach carefully. Fire would be helpful to use, but I realized killing her wouldn't do me any good. She had to be alive to bring him back, so I had to do this the old fashioned way. Cyb and her wolf pack would just have to play referee because I doubted Sarah was going to fight fair with this one. I was right on that idea as her nails scraped against my cheek. I had hesitated too long, and she had drawn first blood. Quickly, I clenched my right hand into a fist and aimed at her face. My right hook made contact with her jaw, causing her to stumble backwards. I swung my leg out, but for once, she caught it. When did Barbie learn how to fight? Too bad for her I wasn't going to lose to her. I wasn't leaving until I got what I came for. Caleb's release.

Her eerie eyes glared at me as she gripped my leg tighter.

"Nice try, Blondie," I mocked.

I thrust all my weight into my captured leg, lifting myself into the air. My free leg swung out towards her face, but she ducked out of the way. It did the trick by knocking her completely off balance. She fell to the ground with me landing on top of her. Rage still boiling away rushed into my hands that were clamping tightly around her neck.

"Ready to change your mind?" I questioned, tightening my hold. She gasped fighting for every breath.

"No," she replied coldly.

"If you die, he dies," I challenged, Fire leeching into my skin.

"I know," she spit out.

"I wasn't referring to Caleb," I whispered harshly.

Her eyes glazed over with panic. She hadn't seen that one coming, and with the child, two lines rested their fates. I had turned her hate into fear. I might lose Caleb if she died, but Chase's baby would die. That was something she wasn't willing to risk. She didn't realize it was all a ploy. I couldn't harm the child, but she didn't know that. So far, things were working out. The easy task was hopefully almost over.

"I'll do it," she winced out, fighting back a sob.

"Then, do it," I ordered, pressing my knee harder against her chest.

She quickly closed her eyes. I guess she was focusing on her hold, but she just laid there. I really hoped she was holding onto her end of the bargain because otherwise we were screwed. I was completely bluffing, so Caleb better hope I had a good poker face.

"There you got your wish," she sighed out, blinking open tear filled eyes.

"Cyb, call Evelyn," I commanded, turning around to face my friend.

She pulled out her phone, dialing quickly. My heart stopped beating as the phone continued to ring, but the jubilant smile that spread across her face told me what I needed to know. Sarah had stuck to her word. I leaned in closer to her ear.

"I never would've killed you. His father and you might be evil, but your child is one of us. I would never harm an innocent Guardian. If I were you, I would get out of Ipswich. Something is coming for us, so take my warning and leave. Just don't come near Caleb, my child, me, or any of the Guardians and Sons," I whispered harshly before raising up on my heels.

"Done," she answered, collapsing back on the ground.

I left her lying on the ground and jogged over to the car, swinging the door open. I glanced over to see Cyb slipping into the car next to me. She was beaming from ear to ear. Everything was working out perfectly. Then again we had some sort of enemy coming to hunt us down soon. Okay, kick Caleb's ass then deal with Hunters. I tore off towards the road, surprised that somewhere during this time the wolves had disappeared. They weren't really the concern, driving to the mansion at about the speed of light was really what the real matter at hand was. I swerved quickly around cars and dodging everything as quickly as possible. Again, my driving skills got me there in mere minutes since my speedometer was edging towards 120 mph. Goddess, I loved Ipswich and its straight roads.

As soon as I parked in front of their massive oak door, I bolted up towards his bedroom. Cybele attempted to stay on my heels, but I was manic to see his face then to possibly slap it. I flung open the door to see him finally sitting up in his bed with his mother resting at the edge, chatting happily. They both turned to face me with huge smiles painting on his face.

"Leona, my dear, you did it," Evelyn exclaimed, looking back at Caleb.

She raised herself up off the bed and walked over to me, pulling me in a warm embrace. I hugged her back, appreciating her motherly presence.

"Mrs. Danvers, if I were you I'd run from this room. Right now," I heard Cyb announce from the doorway.

Evelyn smiled at me politely as she left the room, and I could hear her chattering away with Cybele as they headed down the hallway. I closed the door but couldn't stop myself from standing there staring. Caleb's face was still littered with bruises and cuts, but the life was there. I didn't understand how she had brought him back so easily, but she had. That was all that mattered. His dark eyes watched me carefully, afraid to betray the wrong emotion. I guess I should end his worrying some, but he was in so much trouble.

"First off, you are without a doubt the biggest dumbass I will ever meet," I stated matter-of-factly, moving towards his bed. His eyes danced with humor while his face tried to appear downtrodden.

"I've been in a coma for a month, and this is has you welcome me back," Caleb teased, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, because you wouldn't have been in a coma if you would've listened to me, damn it. You and your stupid hero complex," I shouted angrily, stopping to put my hand on my hip.

His face fell in confusion and shock. He had no idea how to answer me so that he didn't get in any more trouble than he was already in.

"But, uh…you know I have no decent excuse," Caleb admitted.

He rose slowly out of the bed. I noticed he winced in pain, but Caleb didn't hesitate to stride over to me. His eyes locked on mine, and there was no doubt what was flickering in his mind. I broached the distance between us in seconds, feeling his hands caressing my face. Our lips crashed together in unison. A hunger and passion that we had been denied for only a month sprang forth with such vengeance. My body was being backed up onto the bed as his hands moved from my face through my hair down my back. His fingers pushed up at the edges of my shirt while mine carefully did the same trying to avoid the bruises. My fingers lingered on the sinews of muscle stretched tight under the skin. One of his hands slipped to my thigh hooking it around his waist before he repeated it with my other leg. I held on tightly as Caleb's hands moved to my face angling it better, so his lips could caress every inch of my mouth. As his tongue traced along my bottom lip, I pulled back to look at those eyes I had missed. Then, I realized that this is what got me in my current predicament. Anger clouded across my face, and I slipped from Caleb's waist as I slid back to the ground.

"Why do you always make me forget why I'm mad at you?" I scolded, taking a step back.

"Well, I wouldn't be your evil angel otherwise," he chuckled. He stepped closer sliding his hands to the small of my back.

"That reminds me. Secondly, you're an asshole," I shouted. I broke his hold and shoved him onto his bed. He stared up at me in complete surprise this time but gave me that damn sultry smile of his.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because, Caleb, you knocked me up, you jerk," I reprimanded. His face blanched of emotion.

He managed to stutter out, "What?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," I answered, both hands slipping to my hips.

"Are you sure it's mine?" he asked hesitantly, looking at my stomach intently. My anger bubbled to the surface at that one.

"No, I slept around with Aaron while you were unconscious and decided now that you're awake that I'm going to say it's yours. Of course, it's yours. You really are a jerk. I can't believe you thought I...ugh, Seriously, I'm out of here," I countered angrily.

I stomped towards the door. I can't believe he thought the baby wasn't his. That's something I would expect Reid to say. So much for a good reunion. Right now, I wanted to murder him for that comment. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist, and I was immediately lifted into the air.

"Damn it, Caleb, put me down this instant," I demanded. His body just shook with laughter. He thought he was so funny. Damn Golden Boy.

With little effort, he carried me over to the bed before gently tossing me on it. I tried to scoot off the bed, but of course, Caleb was hovering over me. Actually, he was hovering over my belly. Gently, he lifted my shirt, exposing my barely swollen midsection. Softly, his lips brushed against my skin, kissing me ever so gently before his eyelashes delicately brushed against the small bump. He looked up at me with apologetic eyes, but I was more dazzled by the smile that spread across his face.

"I'm so sorry, Lee. I just didn't expect it," he apologized, but I couldn't help staring back at him with cold eyes.

"Uh, you didn't expect it. I found out from a freaking centuries old letter. Then, I had to go threaten your ex to bring you back because of some hunters that are coming to get us. Again, to top it all off, I'm freaking pregnant," I rambled on, the rage that had built up finally dissipating.

"Lee, calm down. We're going to have a baby. I can't believe this," he exclaimed, kissing my stomach again. I looked down at his face, finding it hard to fight back the smile. He seemed genuinely excited. Not exactly what I had expected. Caleb crawled up my body to meet my face.

"You're way too excited about this," I chuckled, pulling his face up to meet mine, but his hands still lingered on my belly.

"We're going to be in for a lot of trouble if our daughter is anything like you," Caleb teased, kissing me gently on the lips.

"I'm more worried if our son is like his father, evil angel," I joked back.

"I think it's a girl," he argued.

"No, it's probably a boy," I retorted.

"Is there any way we can find out?" Caleb questioned, ending the argument before it began. Always Mr. Practical.

"Well, we wouldn't know yet, and besides, I can't go to a doctor which means we won't find out until he or she is born," I answered.

"Obviously we're going to be arguing about this for months, so how about we make a deal?" Caleb offered, watching intently.

"What deal do you have in mind?" I suggested. My eyes floated to his lips momentarily while my hands slipped around his neck caressing it the way I always did. I bent my head, so I could the space of skin just above his jaw. I trailed gently down to his neck as my teeth teasingly grazed against his flesh. A soft moan escaped his throat.

"You don't even have to ask about that. My goddess, you better hope my mother is going out for the evening because I haven't held you in a month, and I plan on fully exploring every inch of you," he answered in a husky tone while his hands slid over to my hips gripping them gently.

"Although what I really want to say is that since we can't come to an agreement on whether it's a boy or girl, how about you pick out a boy name and I'll pick out the girl name?" Caleb proposed his idea with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"I like that idea except I'm adding on that you're getting a tattoo. Right now, we have other business to attend to," I answered. His eyes filled with devilish glee as his lips crushed against mine.

**A/N: I hope y'all are happy about this chapter. It's not my best, but I'm glad to have Golden Boy back lol. Okay, I have some options for you for next chapter: a) Al and Reid—(Knock You Down by Keri Hilson or Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney…possibly both)…b) Cyb and Pogue—(The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne)…c) Di and Ty (I'm thinking Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects). All the chapters should have good dose of humor and romance. The choice is yours dear readers, so let me know what y'all would like when you review please. **


	12. Cry Three Wishes

**A/N: Thank you, thank you for your reviews. The story broke 100 reviews, and I owe it all to you. I'm sorry I couldn't have this chapter up sooner, but I had some difficulty with Alena as usual. However, a good old cry fest with **_**A Walk to Remember**_** has brought me a lot of inspiration. To Mymz, I wish I could've used the song you suggested, but I couldn't fight what seemed to be working. On the bright side, I think I know where I could use it, and it would be fairly humorous. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, "Cry" by Mandy Moore, "Three Wishes" by The Pierces (this song I got from Gossip Girl Season 1 episode Hi, Society), or A Walk to Remember.**

**Chapter 12: Cry Three Wishes**

**Alena's POV**

"I can't believe you're making me watch this."

Reid complained for the fiftieth time, twirling the DVD around on his index finger. We had finally graduated, and instead of being out celebrating, we were chilling out at my house. I wanted a quiet night in, so no matter how much Reid would complain, it's exactly what he would give me. Reid couldn't resist making me happy even if he felt like I was punishing him. Boys really did only have one thing on their minds.

"C'mon, Alena, spare me the chick flick," he pleaded, folding his hands together as if in prayerdespite oddity the disc created with his hands.

"No. You promised me a movie night if I spared you an elaborated dinner with my family. Can't we watch my favorite movie? Please, my wonderful and most spectacular boyfriend," I begged, pouting my lip dramatically.

His frown widened into a smirk before he answered," I wouldn't pout your lip like that unless you want me to kiss it."

"Maybe I do," I teased.

"As you wish," Reid replied, leaning in closer to me.

I giggled at his corny line as always. I just couldn't see how anyone would picture him as a player when he said the cheesiest things and had the most childish ideas. Then again, he had his mind constantly in the gutter. At least, he respected me, but it was getting harder to stay strong. When your sisters treat virginity like it's no big deal even after they swore they would wait, the term hypocrite definitely came to mind, but I didn't like to judge. It was hard to when they were so happy, excluding Leona, but I had a feeling everything would somehow work out.

Reid gently pressed his lips against mine, pulling back slowly. His face was painted with that wicked grin of his, and his eyes were filled with a touch of glee if that was possible from Reid.

"Now that you've been bribed. Put my movie in, babe," I ordered, bringing my lips close to his but backed away, sufficiently teasing him.

"Alena, you are the most dangerous girl with the way you drive me crazy like this," he complained, sighing and falling back onto the soft covers of my bed.

"I guess I'm doing it then. Seriously, Reid, you're so dramatic," I mocked.

I picked myself up off of the edge of the bed, turning to face Reid who was strewn across my bed. I crawled on top of him so I could pry the DVD from his hands. This was definitely not a good idea. Reid's legs wrapped around mine, and I was suddenly being flipped onto the bed while his mischievous face hovered over mine. I couldn't help but look into his perfect blue eyes. Sometimes I wondered if he was the devil disguised as an angel and reverse all at the same time. He gave me my space but was so needy and demanding when I gave in just a little.

"Reid, I'm not going through this with you again," I scolded gently, not wanting to start a fight.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, but that doesn't mean we can't make out," he suggested, his lips touching mine delicately.

"If you sit through the movie, maybe," I murmured against his cheek.

"I guess you're going to force me to compromise," he complained, rolling off of me.

"Of course," I answered, smiling brightly as I successively stole the DVD from him and hopped off the bed to put it in the player.

Reid cringed when he saw the title _A Walk to Remember_ flash across my plasma's screen. I loved this movie even if it made me cry every single time, but it would be a fun test to see if I could make Reid at least tear up. Then again, Reid would be Reid and wouldn't even shed the semblance of a tear, but it would be worth it to see if he would. The opening credits began to play as I snuggled against Reid's chest. He wrapped one arm around me as his free hand began to twirl my hair. He seemed to always do that when he was really happy, and he hadn't been like that for weeks. Reid didn't want me to see, but he took everything harder than the rest of them. The tough guy act he put on was just what it was, an act. Last week, a pack of cigarettes had fallen out of his backpack when he had left my room after a study session. I wasn't happy about it, but maybe that was his only way of dealing. I wanted him to talk to me, but Reid would have to come on his own accord, no pushing or shoving from me. Otherwise, he would just use it as a reason to walk away. It felt like he saw me as a precious gift he didn't deserve to have. I'd had prep school boyfriends before, and they never treated me like that. I was just one more step up on their path to social success because my father was old money with a substantial legacy. To them, I was property, but to Reid, I was precious.

I craned my head up to look up at him, but his gaze was focused on the movie. It didn't take him long to notice me staring at him. His ice-blue eyes locked on mine, and he smiled genuinely which was rare for him.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you, too," I whispered back, smiling before turning my attention back to the movie.

* * *

**Reid's POV**

Did I seriously just say? Holy shit. I was so in over my head with this girl. I was drowning, and somehow I was welcoming the water that was lapping at my consciousness. Maybe, it wasn't even water. It was like a cold wind that takes your breath away but is somehow replaced by a warm, welcoming wind. Wind fit Alena more. It felt good to just forget about everything tonight and just spend time with her. She seemed to notice more than anyone when something was bugging me. I hated that little habit of hers sometimes, but I couldn't help but love her. Wow, never expected I'd be thinking that. I was the guy who was supposed to have a different girl on his arm every day or every week even though I normally failed when it came to girls. I couldn't control the stupid things that came out of my mouth. The first time I met Chase's whore of a girlfriend Sarah I told her that Sarah was my grandmother's name. Who says that when they're trying to hit on girl? Well, obviously I did. Alena actually thought that the stupid things I said were cute and funny. If it made her laugh, how could I resist?

My eyes focused back on the movie I had unfortunately been forced to watch. The whole bad boy turns good because he falls in love with the sweet innocent girl seemed a bit cliché. Then again, that was my life. I'd probably be off causing a mess of trouble right now, but Alena did really make me want to be different. That still didn't stop me from wanting to cause a little trouble. Considering the fact that Pogue was too chicken to yell at me, I probably had free reign. Although if Pogue didn't yell at me, Alena would. When did I become so whipped? Oh yeah, the day I met her. I was as bad as the guy in the movie because I'm pretty sure I'd be out in Alena's backyard making the telescope same as him if I was in his place. I was such a sap.

I heard Alena softly singing along to the song playing as the credits began rolling even though her voice was punctuated by sobs. Gently, I wiped away the tears as she continued to sing.

"…_in places no one will find…all your feelings so deep inside…it was there that I realized…that forever was in your eyes…the moment I saw you cry…_" she hummed gently.

So that's what she wanted me to do? Well, that's one aspect of my rep I was intent on keeping intact. Craning my face down towards her ear, I softly moved her golden hair from her face, brushing it back behind her ears.

"You know you're never going to see me cry, right?" I teased quietly in her ear.

Her body shivered as my breath tickled her skin. She rolled her head over to look into my eyes again. Her eyes were almost a sky blue. It wasn't the most unique eye color, but it was beautiful on her. She was absolutely stunning, but she would never admit it. Humility never looked better than it did on her.

"I don't need you to cry to prove to me how much you love me," she responded, bringing her lips closer to mine.

* * *

**Alena's POV**

My lips met his softly at first, but I felt his familiar hunger rise up. His hands brushed up my arms, gripping my shoulders gently. I relaxed into the comforter of my bed as Reid deepened our kiss, but I hesitated to put my hand on his chest, pushing him cautiously away. His breathing was ragged, but his eyes were apologetic.

"Sorry, I'm pushing you again," he responded, looking carefully into my eyes.

"I don't want to be just anyone," I whispered fearfully.

"You will never be just anyone, baby," he promised, but I found it hard to believe.

"I need a minute," I muttered out, crawling out of his arms and off the bed.

I nearly ran into the bathroom. My nerves were chilling and sensitizing my body. I couldn't think, and I could barely breathe. This was Reid not just any other guy, and he had said "I love you" without an ounce of hesitation. My biggest fear like every other female was that he wouldn't want anything to do with me afterwards. That wasn't Reid, and I wasn't powerless. He'd have to make it past the other Sons and my sisters before I even got a chance. I fumbled for my cell phone on the counter, dialing Leona's number. She picked up the phone quickly, but there was a lot of heavy breathing.

"Lee?" I called meekly.

"Uh, Al?" she asked, moaning slightly.

"Lee, what are you doing?" I questioned, even though I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to know.

"Oh, Caleb's keeping me busy…_Caleb, I can't concentrate if you keep doing that_…Ok, what do you need, Al?" she responded. I chuckled slightly at what must be going on until I realized it involved Caleb, so he must be back. Wait, Caleb was back?

"Um, nevermind. Caleb's back?" I replied, quite confused. I couldn't help chickening out about why I called her in the first place.

"Yeah, and trust me he's not happy you're calling right now," she teased.

"You sure you didn't need anything, Al?" Leona asked with some concern.

"Uh, no. I forget what I wanted to ask you. Goodnight, Leona, and have fun with Caleb," I answered sorrowfully.

"I will. Why don't you relax and have a little fun with Reid yourself?" Lee chided before hanging up.

I tossed the phone back on the counter, letting out a sigh. I looked in the mirror, analyzing my appearance. My fingers flew to my hair trying to smooth away flyaways that had sprouted out. My dress hung sort of haphazardly. Most of my chest was revealed by the low cut of the top, and that was only countered by the shortness of the length. The dress was frilly and floaty. Reid had loved it, but he loved anything I wore. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Light melodic chords brushed against my ears. My room was in darkness lit only by the warm glow of candles lit everywhere in the room. I took another step further into the room to see the violet colored cover of my bed was devoid of a certain boy. My eyes scanned the room looking for Reid to see him standing in the corner.

He still had on his tux from graduation, but he had made his changes. He had tossed his jacket in his dorm room before we left. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing his strong forearms, and he was barefoot because he couldn't stand the dress shoes any longer. I didn't remember when he ditched his tie though. He looked handsome in his laid back formal. Reid slowly walked over, twirling me into his arms and swayed me around to the soft, Victorian melody as the enchanted voices swirled around us.

_We'd be so less fragile  
__If we're made from metal  
__And our hearts from iron  
__And our minds from steel  
__And if we built an army  
__Full of tender bodies  
__Could we love each other  
__Would we stop to feel?_

"How did you manage this one, Reid?" I asked, staring into his sea-blue eyes.

"I might have Used a little, but you're worth it," he replied, kissing me gently on the cheek.

"Do you love me?"

His eyes widened in surprise at my question.

_And you want three wishes:  
__One to fly the heavens  
__One to swim like fishes  
__And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
__If your lover ever takes her love away._

"Of course, I love you, Alena," he answered, almost angered for me questioning him.

"Why?" I responded softly.

"Because," was all he answered, still staring at me with some confusion.

"Reid, seriously. We're nothing alike, but somehow you love me. Why?" I pushed, determined to have my answer.

"You're sweet, gentle, kind, compassionate, patient, caring, amazing…," he answered while kissing a different area of my face for every adjective he used.

"Aren't you worried about our future?" I responded, feeling horrible for ruining our sudden happiness.

_You say you want to know her like a lover  
__And undo her damage, she'll be new again  
__Soon you'll find that if you try to save her  
__It will lose her anger  
__You will never win._

"Alena, I love you. That's a lot of commitment coming from me," he teased, kissing me gently on the nose.

"Reid," I scolded for his light-hearted nature.

"Why are you so worried about the future? Hasn't what we've been through in the past few weeks been enough to show you we can't guarantee anything? I love you. You love me. What matters beyond that?" he retorted, his anger brimming to the surface again.

_And you want three wishes:  
__You want never bitter  
__And all delicious  
__And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
__If your lover ever takes her love away_

"Everything. We can't just be focused on today, Reid," I sobbed out, fighting back the tears.

"Alena, I won't hurt you. All I ask is three things. Love me like you have since we met, and marry me," he responded confidently. My mind still hung on his last two words.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" I questioned in shock, and by the smirk reappearing on his face.

"Does this help you decide?" he challenged, pulling a box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a gigantic sparkling oval diamond set in the middle of a gleaming platinum band.

"Reid!" I screamed ecstatically, throwing my arms around his neck. He lifted me up into the air, swinging me around in a circle.

"I guess I can take that as a "yes," so do you want your ring?" he asked, setting me back on the ground. I smiled brightly at him as he slipped the diamond on my finger. It sparkled amazingly in this low light.

"What was your third thing?" I asked, staring at him quizzically.

"I'm saving that for a rainy day," Reid teased with that wicked grin of his.

_You want three wishes:  
__One to fly the heavens  
__One to swim like fishes  
__You want never bitter  
__And all delicious  
__And a clean conscience  
__And all its blisses  
__You want one true lover with a thousand kisses  
__You want soft and gentle and never vicious  
__And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
__If your lover ever takes her love away_

"Reid, I love you," I spoke confidently this time.

"I know I'm hard to resist," he mocked, causing me to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"You know you're going to have to meet my parents now?" I teased, brushing his wild hair out of his face.

"I know, but I'm hoping you have some anesthetic for that particular meeting," Reid hinted, staring clearly at my lips.

"You're not going to turn into Tyler, are you?" I challenged, forcing his eyes to meet mine.

"Never, because I'm going to drink you up no matter what way you come. Whether it's your intoxicating kisses…," he whispered. His lips met mine, moving passionately, and his hands moved up to cradle my face.

"…or your airy, sweet, fragrant scent…," he breathed out as his lips moved down to my neck. He lifted me up into his arms in one full sweep, carrying me over to the bed.

"…or every perfect curve of your body," he finished, lying me gently across the bed.

He climbed on the bed, moving next to me. Gently, Reid swept the strands of hair off my face, staring into my eyes. I moved my hands to the side of his face, so my fingers could run through his hair. Nervously, I pulled his face closer to mine, so he could kiss me again. He leaned in, meshing his lips with mine as his fingers laced with my outstretched hand. His tongue moved gently within my mouth as I clutched tightly to him. His free hand slid up my thigh, pushing up the silky fabric of my dress before his hand came to rest on the soft skin of my hip. I hesitated once again to push him gently away.

"Promise me you'll love me forever," I barely breathed out since he had taken my breath away.

"That's one wish I can promise you will always come true," he answered with his voice husky.

I smiled up at him. He returned my smile before he kissed me deeply again. My head swirled in ecstasy as the sweet music continued to float around us.

**A/N: First off, you absolutely have to listen to "Three Wishes." The song is absolutely addictive. I'm posting the engagement ring on my profile and am updating the playlist, so you can check all that out. Sorry, I always end this way, but I like to stay with T and only deal with one couple at a time. Okay, you still have two choices left: a) Cyb & Pogue ("The Best Damn Thing" by Avril Lavigne)…b) Di & Tyler ("Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects). Both chapters I have a clear idea what I'm doing so they should be up sooner. They are definitely going to be up sooner. Sorry, I didn't write more as Reid, but I'm female which means it's kinda difficult to write as a male. Hopefully, you didn't mind. Anyways, please review and let me know which chapter you want next.**


	13. The Best Damn Thing

**A/N: Thanks all of you who reviewed. I'm so psyched to write this chapter because of all the drama and humor I have in store for you. Since y'all seem to like the incorrigible voice of Fire, I'm going to try incorporating the other elements. Also as a heads up, see if you can guess who Cyb's parents are lol. Not much to say surprisingly, so enjoy. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "The Best Damn Thing" by Avril Lavigne.**

**Chapter 13: The Best Damn Thing**

**Cybele's POV**

It had been 24 hours since I received the worst possible news I could even imagine. I was somehow pregnant. At the ripe age of 18, I was going to be a teenage mother. Let's just say the word murder flashed in my head multiple times along with an image of Pogue. I wasn't stupid, far from it, but somehow I got myself in this mess. Shit.

Tonight Alena, Reid, Pogue, and I were taking Leona and Caleb to Nicky's to celebrate his return while Ondine was dragging Tyler to meet the parents. Tyler was about to enter hell. Di's parents were more strict than mine, and that's saying something. Pogue hadn't met the FBI Special Agent and Forensic Anthropologist I had the pleasure of calling my parents. My father and Pogue were going to have one scary discussion, and I didn't even want to consider what my mother would have in store for me.

I sighed rather dramatically as I collapsed onto Pogue's bed. He was out getting his bike looked at for the fiftieth time. Seriously, I hoped he learned how to fix bikes in his major because it would save him a ton of money. He left me at the apartment so I could get ready, but instead I was pondering my unfortunate fate and how I was going to tell Pogue about it.

I could look at the plus side of things. Pogue was extremely attractive, so the baby would be, too. Well, if that wasn't superficial. Okay, I wasn't dirt poor and neither was he, so at least, we would be able to take care of the baby. Oh so, having money meant teen pregnancy was okay. Where is the off switch for my brain seriously?

_Dear Cybele, it will be alright._

'You say that, Earth, but I don't think I can handle all the stress,' I complained loudly.

_Child, you will survive like all the others before you. I do hope she is not as stubborn as you,_ Earth chided in her motherly tone. In the very least, it made me laugh.

'I'm so not ready to deal with this complication,' I argued.

_Yes, you are. Now if I do recall, you have a date to get ready for. You never let loose, and tonight I'm commanding you. If you don't, I'll bring Fire into your head to have a chat,_ she responded. If I could see Earth's face, I bet she would be smiling.

'Except last time I let lose I ended up in this situation,' I challenged like an obstinate child, slightly pouting.

_Cybele,_ was the only answer before Earth floated from my conscious. Nothing like a short chat with your motherly element, who threatens to make you listen to the psycho spaz known as Fire unless you get ready, to make your ass start moving. With a groan, I heaved myself off the bed and headed towards Pogue's closet. I'd basically moved into his apartment the week of exams since I was spending so much freaking time there, and he had insisted all my "nicer" outfits be where I was most often. Basically, he wasn't giving me any excuse not to dress sexy. I hated that stupid guy sometimes, especially right now.

I picked through the clothes laboriously dragging out a faded pair of jeans only to realize there was a note pinned to it. In Pogue's choppy script, it read_ Don't wear me._ I leafed through my clothes to find similar notes pinned on my entire wardrobe. Obviously, he didn't want me to be wearing something comfy. Seriously, I was going to set a pack of wolves on him if he had every single piece of clothing tagged like this. My phone suddenly began to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and slid it open to see I had a new text from Pogue.

**in closet behind my stuff…don't ask**

Closing the phone, I headed back to the closet and followed the instructions. Sure enough, there was a insanely gorgeous dress hiding behind his clothes. I pulled it out of the closet to examine it more closely. It was short with a deep v-neck with an almost bubble skirt that was somehow simultaneously pleated. The absolutely amazing deep emerald color was accented by a burnt gold ribbon that wrapped underneath the bust and accentuated the shoulder straps. This dress had to cost him a fortune, and it wasn't exactly Nicky's appropriate. Then again, it was an amazing dress.

Grumbling, I headed towards the bathroom to shower before I could get ready. Hot water never felt so good, but I had to get dressed before Pogue came back. Hurriedly, I dried my hair and tossed it up into a high ponytail. I threw on the dress quickly and grabbed a pair of black pumps when Pogue walked in.

"Cyb, you ready?" he called from the living room.

"Yeah, Pogue, I'm in here. Care to explain to me why I'm wearing an expensive designer dress to Nicky's?" I shouted back.

Pogue opened the door, his eyes searching for me, but he completely froze when he saw me sitting there on his bed in the dress he demanded I wear. I rose off the bed to walk towards him.

"Was it really necessary to tag all my clothes with 'Don't wear me'?" I asked, still kind of amused by his shock. I swear it's like he never saw me dressed up.

"I was attempting to make you laugh. You seemed kind of I don't know off in your own little world since you got back last night. I bought you that dress because it's your favorite color, so I knew it would make you happy. Plus, you look too damn hot in it," he answered with a mischievous grin, walking over to me and grabbing my hands.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking about the future a lot," I replied bluntly. I don't think I was ready to have the "talk" with him. Actually, it pretty much scared me shitless.

"Do you want to share?" Pogue questioned, probing with his eyes.

"No, it's not a big deal, so are you ready to strut me around in front of Nicky's in this dress?" I asked, plastering a smile on my face for him.

"Of course, I can't wait to have everyone see how hot you are," he teased, dragging me out of the bedroom

Nicky's was packed and pounding with music, and I never felt so out of place. Pogue seemed happier than usual. He was so laidback and relaxed that I still couldn't imagine why Kate would've broken up with him, but it was her loss and my gain. Pogue dragged me to our usual table where Alena and Reid were already waiting. Alena was laughing at something Reid had said while snuggling against his chest. They never really lost their adorableness. At least, Alena was wearing a dress, too, so I wasn't the only freak here. Pogue took a seat next to Reid before pulling me into his lap.

"So where's the happy couple?" I asked to no one particular.

"I talked to Lee late last night, and I was under the impression that Caleb really had no intention of leaving the house any time soon," Al giggled out.

"I happen to agree with him," Reid whispered to Al's neck.

Al went to smack Reid lightly on the shoulder when something shiny glinted on her finger.

"Holy shit," I nearly screamed staring at the larger than life rock on her finger. My family was well off, but I didn't realize that the Sons of Ipswich were that well-off they could buy a diamond that cost as much as a house.

"I told you they would notice it," Al complained to Reid with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Wow, wouldn't expect you to ever know what an engagement ring looked like?" Pogue mocked. Reid's face fell to more of a glare as his jaw clenched.

"Go to hell, Pogue," Reid snapped, not taking the teasing well.

"Mind if I join?"

All of us turned our heads to see the over jubilant Lee wrapped almost completely in Caleb's arms. I could swear it looked like he was clinging to her for dear life.

"CALEB!" the boys shouted, nearly throwing us girls on the chairs, so they could encompass their brother in a massive group bear hug. Unfortunately, Lee was trapped in the middle of this manly show of emotion.

"Lee, can you breathe in there?" I asked sarcastically while Al and I struggled back into our chairs.

"No, Pogue and Reid are cutting off my oxygen supply," Lee answered though it was muffled by three massive male bodies of muscle.

"Pogue, let him go. He's not going to disappear into thin air," I ordered.

Finally, Pogue and Reid released them after an exorbitant amount of punches to the arm and slaps on the shoulder for Caleb who still looked beat up and bruised to begin with. Caleb and Lee took a seat across from Al and I while we forced Pogue and Reid to grab two extra chairs.

"So Caleb, how does it feel to be back?" Pogue asked with intense interest.

"You couldn't even begin to believe how good it feels. This is why I should never go after girls Reid wants. It's alot easier getting Reid out of trouble rather than myself. So Reid have you been behaving yourself or have you been Using?" Caleb challenged, his jaw set sternly in that scolding paternal way of his.

"I've been behaving even asked Al to make me an honest man. Now if you want to talk about behavior, you should talk to the sex-obsessed Baby Boy or the extremely whipped Pogue," Reid snarked.

"Hey, low blow, Reid. Even if the part about Baby Boy is true," Pogue defended, trying to stifle his laughter.

Reid just continued to glare at his friends until Alena started whispering something in his ear. Then the smirky grin owned exclusively by Reid made its reappearance. Unfortunately, any lull in conversation apparently was enough of a distraction for Lee and Caleb to start making out. I was beginning to think I liked him better when he was the tortured soul. Pogue was busy arguing with Reid over something while Alena tried desperately to keep the sudden reemergence of Reid's temper under control. I decided to be more of a snoop and try and eavesdrop on Lee and Caleb's small semblance of a conversation.

"How about Camilla?" he whispered, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"What about Gabriel?" she breathed back, gently touching her nose against his.

Were they talking about baby names? Seriously. Caleb actually seemed excited about his situation. That was kind of a surprise considering Golden Boy. I didn't think that a teenage pregnancy fit into his life plan either. I might have to find some way to talk to him before I told Pogue. Although in all likelihood, I'd never be able to pry him away from Lee. Better question why did I have a sneaky suspicion what Al rewarded Reid with for her amazing ring?

"Oh my god Pogue?"

The female voice that sounded from in front of my view caused my hair to bristle and induced the urge to growl. Possessiveness was definitely a new trait for me. I looked to see a girl with dark mocha skin and long ebony hair standing in front of us. She was gorgeous and I was a tomboy. Let's just say my ego took a huge hit.

"Kate?" Pogue called out in shock, standing up from his chair to walk over and hug her.

"I haven't seen you in months. You're back in Ipswich?" Pogue asked, unable to contain his excitement.

"Yeah, I just got done with finals, so I'm back for the summer. Who are your new friends?" she asked, faking sincerity while she shot me a glare. I just smiled a big toothy grin at her, letting her know I wasn't afraid. Of course, Lee picked up on my anger like a shark sensing blood.

"Uh, that's Reid's fiancée, Alena apparently…" Pogue started, pointing to the smiling Alena and the smirking Reid, who preceded to kiss Alena on the cheek causing her to blush.

"…This wild child is Leona, Caleb's extremely doting girlfriend…" Pogue teased, ruffling Lee's already messed up hair.

Kate glared slightly at Lee. Well, that wasn't a bright idea, considering Lee's manic temper. Lee glanced back at me, and I noticed her eyes were starting to pulse red. Luckily, Caleb guessed what his troublemaking girlfriend was up to and pulled her tight to his chest. It seemed like he was being cute, but in reality, he was restraining her and her temper and as always Fire.

"…Finally, this is my girlfriend, Cybele," Pogue said proudly, flashing me one of those knee-weakening smiles I loved.

"Cybele? That's an interesting name," Kate commented sweetly, but it was a sickly sweetness.

"Yeah, Cybele is the Phrygian goddess of the earth. My parents are big on mythology, but at least my name is unique," I replied with my own dose of sarcasm. I was tempted to add that my bite was way worse than my bite, but she turned her attention to Caleb to stupidly poke the ferocious lion sitting next to him.

"So Caleb, I thought you were dating Sarah?" she asked in a voice that was now becoming irritating to me.

"Uh, Sarah and I broke up. It wasn't working out," Caleb answered diplomatically, but that didn't stop Lee from finishing in a far less pleasing way.

"Then again, Kate, you should know about that since you helped the whore hide her affair from Caleb, or did you think Caleb wouldn't find out?" Lee challenged and attempted to rise menacingly out of Caleb's arms towards Kate, but he wisely clutched her tighter.

"Kate, if you'll excuse us, I think Lee and I are going to go order some food," Caleb responded, pulling Leona towards the bar away from her newly crowned enemy.

Kate took their empty seat. Pogue winked at me quick before heading to the bar as well. I just glared at her. She couldn't help but pick nervously at her nails, unable to attempt to handle the new girlfriend. Every fiber in my being was telling me that the real reason she came back was to get her boyfriend back. Too bad there was no way in hell I was letting that happen.

"Bella, is Pogue still horrible about holding open doors? I used to always have to remind him to do that," Kate joked, a fake attempt at civility. The predatory smile and her mispronunciation of my name made me realize she knew how to play the game. It would be a mental fight to the death each of us parrying to find each other's weaknesses.

"It's Cybele, and Pogue is the perfect gentleman. I never had any complaints in any department," I responded adding emphasis on the "any." I was going to be as bad as Leona by the end of tonight if this girl hung around any longer.

"Oh," she mouthed, staring at the table as a distraction.

"So how long have you and Pogue been dating?" Kate asked, trying to pull more information out.

"About a month and half, but we've been good friends since the start of the semester. I just didn't want to be a rebound, so we took it slow," I answered, smiling sweetly and hoping to rub salt in a quickly opening wound. The battle seemed to be in my favor.

Pogue returned to the table bearing food and set a basket in front of fries in front of her while he set my usual glass of whiskey by me. I gulped nervously unsure of how to handle my new situation. Obviously, if Lee's letter was write, the last thing I should be doing is drinking. Lee, who was almost completely covered in Caleb, eyed me carefully curious to see how I would react.

"Thanks, Pogue, but I'm not really thirsty," I answered simply. That answer seemed plausible, at least to me.

"Cyb, you sure there's nothing wrong with you. You always have whiskey when you come here," Pogue asked, confusion clouding his face. Kate's eyes watched me carefully almost greedily.

"Pogue, I can't really be drinking alcohol," I responded, biting my lip nervously. Unfortunately, he wasn't giving up.

"Why not?"

"You really don't want me to answer that."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"No offense, but would you just tell him?" Kate challenged angrily.

"Fine. Since you're so insistent on knowing and frankly you just piss me off, the real reason why I'm not drinking is because…I'm pregnant," I snarked out. Time ironically seemed to freeze.

The fries Kate had been chewing on went flying out of her mouth and across the table. Pogue disgustingly spit out his drink and started coughing over it in shock. Alena's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, and I could tell she was almost on the verge of passing out.

"WHAT?!?" Kate screamed out.

"You slut," she insulted me.

"Don't even think to call me that. You really want to start trashing me. You might as well head towards the door because I'm going to kick your ass until you wish you never came back to Ipswich," I threatened, pushing my chair back too forcefully.

"Clearly, new trash has moved into Ipswich. I'm just surprised that the Sons were the first to fall for it. Then again, they always fall for the pretty new thing, right Caleb?" she challenged, lashing out at anyone she could now.

"Kate, I'd leave now if I were you," Lee growled out, her voice tinged with the remnants of her Southern accent. Kate still stood defensively, refusing to take this "insult" without revenging herself.

"Pogue, I thought we could work through why we broke up earlier, but I know you'll have to be the good guy. I'm sorry things couldn't work for us," she commented apologetically.

Her eyes were focused on his. My stomach lurched at the way she was turning on the charm, batting her eyelashes so innocently, and everything else she could do to convince Pogue to pick her over me. Pogue avoided her eyes, staring down at the floor, obviously still trying to figure out how to process everything. Desperately, I hoped he picked me because he loved me and not because I was carrying the next generation, but I honestly didn't know. I held my breath as Pogue raised his head.

"You ended it, and I'm ending it for good. Even if Cyb wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't take you back. Just face it, Kate. We're over. For good," Pogue answered confidently.

He got up from his chair and walked quickly out of Nicky's. Kate could only sit there stunned, but as I watched his Pogue's disappearing form, I knew I had to follow.

He stumbled outside, his breathing coming quickly. His hands were running nervously through his hair. I stepped slowly up behind him, completely terrified to approach him.

"Cyb, is this what you've been acting weird about?"

He turned around to look at me. His eyes were so apologetic and seemed to be searching for something strong and solid to hold onto. I could only guess his head must be swimming in the news I had just dropped on him.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, Pogue. I know this is a difficult strain to put on our relationship. I mean we really just became a couple and now we're going to be having a kid. I'm scared about how difficult this is going to be, but I feel horrible to put this burden on you. It's okay if you don't want to be tied down by me. I understand," I replied, trying to sound strong, but the tears were beginning to stream down my face.

But he didn't hesitate. He walked closer to me and looked me confidently in the eyes before he answered, "I love you." Those words were all I needed to hear. At least right now.

**A/N: Okay, so not my favorite chapter but it's out. This chapter got kind of sidetracked with a new non-fanfiction story I've been planning. I hope despite it all you liked this chapter and will please review. Remember any suggestions you feel like suggesting you know I appreciate them. Thanks y'all for reading.**


	14. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Thank you so much for your amazing reviews. I finally got my non fanfic story straightened out which means a little more time to devote to this story. As a warning, I started back to school so updates won't be as frequent, but I'm going to keep trying for biweekly. I massively apologize that this chapter took so long to write but I was just not happy with it. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter even if it is really late coming.**

**To sixthson, BellaFace, WildChildALR, and Luida, FanFiction is being stupid and not allowing me to respond to your reviews. I really do appreciate all of you reviewing (including those I did get a chance to respond to) if I haven't told you often enough. I am thankful for every review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, "Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects, or any of the Lara Croft franchise.**

**Chapter 14: Dirty Little Secret**

**Tyler's POV**

Meeting the parents wasn't supposed to be scary, right? Then, explain that to my heart which seemed intent on galloping out of my chest. There were two most likely possibilities for Di's parents. One, they were the sweetest couple who absolutely loved their daughter's new boyfriend. Two, they were strict and mean, and her mother would run me through with evil glares while her father cut off my balls and put them in a jar along with those of Di's previous boyfriends. In all honesty, I was leaning towards my second option. Wasn't it like a rule that beautiful girls always had horribly strict parents?

So here I sat in my Hummer outside Di's house, actually mansion that made my family estate look puny and insignificant, staring at her front door and attempting to convince myself to get out of the car. Obviously, I was failing miserably. Actually, make that an epic fail. I exhaled deeply, hoping to calm my unsteady nerves, but it did absolutely no good. I could feel how sweaty my palms were becoming which was just great. Her father was going to have to wring his hand out after I had shaken it. Suddenly, my phone started vibrating, startling me from my nervous state. My hands fumbled to open it, but I managed to squeak out "hello." Real manly there, Simms.

"Tyler Henry Simms, get your ass to the door right this instant." Ondine's normally angelic voice was harsh and scolding which meant only one thing. Do what she said, or she would hurt me.

"I'm coming," I answered, but it sounded more like a whimper. I felt like a dog holding its tail between its legs.

Closing the phone slowly, I exhaled forcefully again before pulling my keys out of the ignition and opening the door. I almost fell flat on my face climbing out of my Hummer with my legs wobbling like an animated skeleton. My hands tried to straighten my pin-striped blue button-down, but my fingers stumbled on the buttons of my jacket. I was a complete mess, yet somehow I managed to make it to the front door. It swung open with impressive force to reveal Ondine in another one of her enticing blue dresses. Her black hair was curled and bobbing gracefully around her swanlike neck as her head turned to call to someone behind her.

"Da, would you shut it up," she shouted. Her voice sounded different like it suddenly had some sort of Irish or Scottish accent. I definitely don't remember her having an accent, and that's one thing I should be positive of.

"Di?" I questioned, confusion still apparent in my voice.

"Ty, what took you so long? My father is practically throwing a fit," she scolded, the accent disappearing.

Hastily, she pulled me through the open doorway only for me to collide with a tall, muscular man I could only guess was her father. I dared to look at his face to see him glaring at me. He had a hard, stern face accented by a strong five o'clock shadow. His hair was cropped short like he was military. If he was, I was so screwed.

"You must be the boyfriend," her father assumed. Now, he had an accent, a strong Scottish one at that.

"Da, you promised you'd behave. Tyler looks practically terrified of you," Di dared to scold her father. Surprisingly, her father laughed a deep, hearty laugh before patting me on the shoulder, even though it was like slapping. He slung his arm too quickly around my shoulder, and instantly, I was in a chokehold while her father continued to laugh at my failed escape attempts.

"Ondine, this is the boy you bring home. He's quite a sissy…"

"Terry, leave the boy alone, or I will send you back to Africa."

Cautiously, I turned my head to see a woman in a knee-length white dress descending the staircase. She was tall and elegant with long raven black hair just like Ondine, but unlike her daughter, her skin was tan like she spent too much time out in the sun. She had a strong British accent, but it seemed noble or royal. I was thankful that her eyes were practically throwing daggers at her husband.

"C'mon, Lara, you're ruining my fun," Terry chided, but at least his grip loosened on my neck.

"How about I use you as target practice? Now that would be splendid," she threatened as she descended the final few stairs. Di turned to smile in exaggerated thanks towards her mother. Terry considered her threat for a few dreadful seconds until he must have decided that his wife was completely serious. I would be petrified, but I was more concerned with getting out of my current uncomfortable position.

"Mother, this is Tyler, my boyfriend," Di offered, gesturing gracefully towards me. I rolled my shoulders uncomfortable as I tried to shake off the discomfort Terry had created. Quickly, I held out my hand, trying to calm myself down so I wouldn't make a complete and utter fool of myself.

"I'm…T-Ty-Tyler S-Si-Simms. It's, uh, very nice to, uh, meet you," I stuttered out.

"Tyler, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am quite sorry that my husband is such an abhorrent ass, but that is simply what you get when you marry a Scot," Lara joked, smiling sweetly at me. Her smile was almost identical to Ondine's.

"What did I get for marrying an Englishwoman?" Di's father countered, but his manner still seemed jovial.

Lara's smile vanished rapidly as sternness embellished with rage stampeded across her face. I expected her to have some remark to that, but her mouth remained shut. In a flicker of an instant, her hands darted to her side, quickly removing two guns from some hidden thigh holsters. My breath froze in my chest as she precisely fired off two shots that split through the air and dodged cleanly around her husband's head and into a towering porcelain vase shattering it on impact.

"As you can see, Tyler, he got a wife with an extremely good aim. Now, Terry if you do anything I don't approve, I can promise you next time I won't even come close to missing," Lara warned again as she re-holstered her weapons.

I just gulped nervously as I looked at Di. She just shook her head in embarrassment at her crazy parents. Somehow I had a good feeling that if Caleb and Lee ever got married, they would be exactly like this. I guess I needed to make a mental note never to come over to their house uninvited. I hadn't noticed before, but Di seemed to be more nervous than normal herself. She fiddled with her class ring before twirling the pentacle with a sapphire set in the middle carefully between her index finger and thumb. As her parents continued to bicker, she resumed a pattern of anxiety strung together between her ring and necklace. I wanted to say something, be a good boyfriend, but it was like my tongue was glued to the top of my mouth. If I tried to say anything, it would probably come out some jumbled mess. At least, I should try to do something. My feet moved agonizingly slow as I tried to take the few steps across the distance that separated us. Just my luck, a maid walked in announcing dinner was served.

My eyes swerved around nervously, unsure where I should even begin heading, but cool, slim fingers slipped into mine, freezing my uneasiness. I glanced up to see Di's sapphire eyes smiling into mine. She had a sweet smile on her face, but her anxiety still showed through like she was afraid to tell me something. I tried to shake off the feeling that she was hiding some secret and focus on surviving dinner with her parents who were clearly not afraid of guns or weapons.

Ondine pulled me towards a large double door, turning the golden handles carefully. The doors swung open revealing a magnificent dining room lit only by candlelight. A huge mahogany table stood proudly above a rich cherry wood floor. A pristine white tablecloth swept across the table while plates heaped with fine food occupied the space in front of four chairs expertly crafted. A crystal goblet filled with wine stood besides the each plate as light from the silver antique candlesticks sparkled through the glasses painting the room in rainbows. With surprising force, Di pulled me towards a chair, dropping me right in front of it before she swept around the table taking the seat across from me. Her mother strode like a tiger to her chair while her husband plodded unceremoniously to his. I tugged nervously at my tie, praying for air.

"So Tyler, you're one of the Ipswich Simms I have heard about?" My eyes flickered frightened to Lara. She smiled calmly, but her eyes were predatory. I forgot the Covenant wasn't exactly welcomed warmly by the Guardians.

"Yes, m'am. I am. My family has always lived admirably. Not using The Power, I mean," I answered nervously.

"Mother, you're behaving no better than Dad," Di pleaded on my behalf, staring down her own mom. Tonight, Ondine was thoroughly surprising me.

Hearty laughter echoed from the other end of the table, and Lara's eyes flashed from her daughter's gaze to grimace at her husband. These two were sure defining the meaning of a love and a lot of hate relationship.

"Terry, shut up. Be civil and stop picking at your teeth," she growled.

"You don't let me file them, so what do you expect me to do?" he retorted, his brogue thickening with anger.

"Honestly, drink your dinner and be quiet," she ordered, her brows narrowing as if her gaze was a direct order to do as she ordered.

Terry picked up his goblet and tipped it towards her with a smile before taking a big swallow. The liquid didn't quite look right. It seemed thicker than wine and maybe even a little darker. To be honest, it appeared downright disgusting, and Terry must have agreed. He slammed the glass on the table, glaring up at his wife.

"Bitch...I love you, Lara, but you know I only drink O-negative. What's this shit you given me?" he shouted.

"I only gave you what you deserve. Since when was a Scot picky about his drink choice? Besides it wouldn't be a problem if you wouldn't have managed to crawl out of that hole in Africa I left you in. To make matters worse, you had to get bitten by a vampire, who has so torturously deprived me of the ability to kill you easily," she unleashed her own anger.

I felt my heart stop. To think vampires might be real was cool, but in reality, it scared the shit out of me. Then again, I was a warlock so what right did I have to judge. I just needed to curse my luck for having to end up in love with a girl whose father was apparently a vampire and mother was a witch. I don't think it was possible to have such rotten luck.

"Mr. Quanette, if you don't mind me asking, are you really a vampire?" I asked nervously, trying desperately not to stutter. Terry glared at Lara for a few more seconds before his eyes turned to look at me suspiciously.

"The name is Terry Sheridan, not Quanette, but I am a vampire," he answered brusquely. Confusion still swirled around my head, trying to understand the whole situation. Lara seemed to notice.

"Tyler, according to the rest of the world, Terry Sheridan is dead. I am the Lady of Abbingdon, and I cannot allow the public to know of my daughter. That is why she goes by Quanette. It is my great-grandmother's name," Lara explained mater-of-factly. Ondine glanced at me curiously like she was trying to decode more confusion radiating from my face.

"Tyler, I'm only half vampire," she stated calmly.

"What?"

My voice was almost high-pitched as I shot up out of my seat sending my chair flying backwards.

"Whoa, whoa, you're kidding me, right? I mean, I have no problem with you being a witch, but you're some hybrid witch-vampire. Even Underworld didn't have crazy shit like that," I shouted out, panic rushing over me.

"I'm not a mutant hybrid out of Underworld, you stupid moron. I'm half vampire. So what? It's like being a hero in ancient Greek mythology. I'm really hard to kill. Yeah, there are other little things like I can drink blood or eat food. I have above average speed and strength which I figure you've already noticed. So stop having your panic attack and sit back down," Di commanded angrily.

I did as ordered. Carefully, I picked up my chair and sat back down. I couldn't help but to analyze Ondine's features, searching for how I managed to miss this enormously important detail. Her skin was ice pale, and she was entirely too beautiful. Okay, she's only half vampire, so it can't be that bad. It's not like she's tried to drink my blood or anything although she has tried to kill me.

"Ondine, darling, I think you may have given your boyfriend a panic attack," Lara suggested, laughing half-heartedly.

"To be honest, I blame Dad for this panic attack, so I guess I owe him a heart attack," Di snarked.

"Good one, honey," Terry chuckled out. "Ha, ha, if only I had a heart."

"Well, I have one for you, Dad," Di taunted.

"What's that, Didi?" Terry asked laughingly.

"I'm. Pregnant."

Ondine annunciated perfectly clear. The words floated around in my head before they decided to dive-bomb my brain. Holy. Shit. No, no she couldn't be serious. I didn't really have time to ponder the thought as her father let out a low growl and jumped out of his seat pouncing on me. His heavy body slammed into my chair sending me hurtling towards the ground. My head thrashed against the hardwood floor in his furious chaos. Darkness pulsed around me, forcing me to unconscious as the phrase "I'm going to have a kid" buzzed around my mind.

**A/N: I know this chapter is fairly crazy, and I seriously just pulled ideas out of nowhere and threw them in here. On the plus side, it is finished. It's fairly likable, but I really wish I had much more time to put forth on this story because I have a lot to work with. Oh well, life happens. I hope you will review and make me very happy. **


	15. Chapter 145: Happy Halloween

**A/N: Thanks to y'all who reviewed, favorited, and put this story on alert. I seriously appreciate it. Unfortunately I am in somewhat of a time crunch, so this chapter was created due to the complete boredom of one of my friends. She wanted to make a Halloween parody of my story—and this is the result. I warn you she was loaded on Starbucks, so beware…and Happy Halloween.**

**P.S. She's the awesome artist who created my profile picture.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant.**

**Chapter 14.5: Happy Halloween**

"Reid for the last time, we cannot fly."

"You would be correct Caleb," Reid shouted from above. "_We_ cannot fly, but _I_ can."

What had started out as any normal Halloween night in Ipswich had turned into a spectacle. Reid Garwin had once again decided to pull another stunt. His fellow cohorts looked on from below as he scaled his way up the archway of Spencer Academy.

Caleb waited impatiently. Sighing and hoping that Reid's little stunt wouldn't get anyone killed, yet knowing it was completely useless. Someone always got severely wounded…_maybe this time he will actually succeed in killing himself_. Caleb mused. _It would make my life a hell of a lot easier_.

"At least he seems to be going solo this time," Pogue whispered from Caleb's right. "Last time it was nearly impossible to cover up the power usage."

"Not to mention the hell I went through to convince Provost Higgins that he had been locked in the freezer on his own accord," Tyler chimed in.

"Will you three idiots stop your blabbering and actually pay attention!" The call came from the academy roof.

There was Reid, standing on the edge of the highest ledge. His arrogant stance made the others glance at each other in wary expectation. Caleb tensed as Reid reached into his back pocket revealing a long object. It was obscured in the darkness, but it looked like a…

"A wand!" Tyler bellowed. "What the hell, Reid?!"

"That is for me to know my dear Tyler," Reid leered as he held the wand over his head, "and for you to find out."

Without warning, Reid's high-pitched scream pierced the night sky.

"Accendo Firebolt!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Pogue shook his irritation.

_He has really outdone himself this time_, Caleb thought warily. "At least its self humiliation this time," he spoke to his two comrades. "I don't think I could take another group reputation assassination attempt."

"It's _accio_ you idiot," Tyler's shout caught everyone off guard, "not _accendo_!"

_Ok_, Caleb corrected, _make that a double in self humiliation_. "How are we friends with these morons?" He inquired to Pogue who seemed to be the only other sane one.

"Dude, family heritage is a bitch." Pogue responded as he and Caleb continued to watch in fascination as the other two argued.

"Only you would know that!" Reid taunted. "You Harry-Potter-Lovin' witch!"

"You're the one on the roof with a wand, moron!" Tyler quipped. "Why don't you just…"

Tyler's retort was cut short as broom sped past his ear and ascended to the rooftop, effectively stopping right next to Reid's waiting hand.

"No way," Tyler whispered.

Caleb warily wiped a hand over his face. This was starting to get way out of hand. _He's not going to…_"He can't be thinking what I think he's thinking," he thought out loud to Tyler and Pogue.

"This is Reid we are talking about," was Pogue's sarcastic reply.

They continued to watch as Reid mounted the broom and crouched into a stance. His eyes went black with anticipation for his next move.

"He is going to jump isn't he," Tyler seemed to be trying to convince himself more than anyone. "Caleb, we have to…"

"We don't have to do anything," Pogue stated, his eyes set on Reid.

"Reid…" Tyler tried once again.

"_Reid_," his friend mocked back. "Come on Ty, I am proving a point. We are warlocks. Warlocks can fly."

"We cannot you moron!" Caleb yelled breaking out of his silence. He knew Reid was going to use in order to pull off his flying fantasy.

"Can, too!" Reid shouted back. "And I am going to prove it. Superman's got nothing on this." He muttered as he dramatically leapt from the roof.

He got all of two feet before his broom suddenly came to a halt, leaving Reid literally floating in mid-air. _For all of two seconds_. Reid gave a final yelp before he unceremoniously crashed the four stories to the ground. The broom landed on top of him. It shattered along with Reid's right leg.

"What The Fuck!" He screamed in pain.

Caleb smirked and waltzed over, bending down towards Reid's face. Reid gasped as Caleb's eyes flashed from the black of the power back to their original brown.

"Oh we can't fly Reid." Caleb whispered. "But we're damn good at falling." His eyes flickered with mischief as he walked away.

The others chuckled silently, shaking their heads and went to enjoy their Halloween night; leaving Reid lying on the ground in pain.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter-ish. Please review and let us know what you think.**

**P.S. Next chapter will hopefully be up within a week. The song is "The Sharpest Lives" by My Chemical Romance.**


	16. The Sharpest Lives

**A/N: Excitement, it's finally here lol. Thanks y'all for the amazing reviews after I took so long to post a new chapter, but school is way more time-consuming than anticipated. Here's my newest chapter. Thanks Tiff for the POV help. This Caleb POV is all for you. = ) I love the song, so of course, I hope you check it out. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "The Sharpest Lives" by My Chemical Romance**

**Chapter 15: The Sharpest Lives**

**Caleb's POV**

First week of freedom, and I was stuck finishing two weeks' worth of English assignments. Currently, I was battling through reading _The Aeneid_. I wanted to throw the book against the wall every ten seconds. I never heard of a man who whined or cried more than Aeneas. I could understand and empathize with him to an extent, but life goes on. The only character that intrigued me was Camilla. She was this fierce warrior who fought with Turnus against Aeneas and the Trojans. Yeah, she kind of fought for the wrong side, but she was fighting for her homeland that she loved. She was honorable, strong, and courageous.

"Ok, Golden Boy, for being a freakishly smart Greek god, you take forever to read."

My eyes lazily looked up over the top of the book cover to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring up at me. Lee's body was slung across my torso awkwardly, but she seemed comfortable. Her stomach was starting to become slightly more pronounced, and the protruding bump pressed against my abdomen felt weird. The idea of being a father was hard for me to wrap my head around, but it wasn't like I was going to run away from my problems. My father did that, and it got him nowhere. This was my chance to be different, even if it scared me out of my mind. At least, my mom was being pretty cool about it although she was probably just more excited to have me back. Suddenly, a sharp pain began to sprout out of the side of my torso like someone was taking a lit match to my side.

Folding my book across my bare chest, I glanced down to see a white hot finger barely touching the side of my rib cage. Lee just looked at me with a raised eyebrow, almost daring me to scold her. Sometimes, I felt like I was in love with a toddler.

"You're like a stray cat I picked up off the street. Very demanding of attention. Any explanation?" I asked, gently lifting her hand away from my side.

"C'mon, you can't even begin to guess. I mean, you were here then you were nearly dead, and now you're here. I feel like the moment I blink you'll be gone. Plus, everything seems all cheery and happy. Those are two adjectives I would never use to describe my life which means something horrible is about to happen," she confessed, her mouth setting with a frown. I hesitated to answer for a moment, focusing more on her frown. It was sad and melancholy, but her lips were pressed tightly together in a fierce determination never to quiver. "Besides, I am not like a stray cat." The little things about her were always what amused me.

"I don't want to make you a promise I can't keep, but I know I will do my best to make sure our lives stay happy and cheery. Well, at least until our little devil angel comes," I joked, wrapping my arms around her and resting my hands on her belly.

"Don't remind me. Your mom is going to kill me when we hand her the little demon every morning. You know we don't have a prayer for this child to be well-behaved."

"We can always be optimistic."

Lee snorted at that comment. I was being serious, and unfortunately, I think she was, too. She snuggled back into her awkward position against my chest, her fiery red hair fanning out against my tanned skin.

Almost immediately the door burst open, and Tyler and Di walked in screaming and fighting at full blast.

"What is your issue, Ty? I can't help what I am," Di screamed, her fingers beginning to clench together.

"You're a…a…," Tyler stuttered, failing to finish his sentence.

"Yeah, I'm a freaking vampire, and you're a witch. What is the big freaking deal?" Di's voice rose a whole octave. "Look, Tyler, me being a half vamp is really the least of our worries. My dad didn't kill you, so just get over the whole vampire thing." Ondine's stance became even more defensive as she slammed her hands onto her hips and glared at Tyler.

Okay, I didn't expect that one coming, but what did Tyler do to piss his girlfriend off this much? Better question, what trouble was he going to get me into when he forced me to chose sides? Let's see the very angry Lee or my brother Tyler. Was I screwed or what?

"Di, I mean finding out you were pregnant was one thing, but I wasn't expecting you to be part vampire and then your father nearly killed me. Seriously, are you trying to give me a heart attack? I'm just a stupid kid. I can't handle all of this," Tyler cried out.

I glanced down to see Lee's face knotted with concern. It was our fault just as much as theirs that we were all in this parental predicament. I couldn't just let the best thing that could have happened to Ty walk right out of his life because he was such an idiot. For God's sakes, the child was one of us.

"Tyler," I yelled. Carefully, I moved Leona onto the bed while I hobbled out of bed myself. Walking with a stiff limp, I managed to make it over to the arguing couple. "What are you thinking? You can't just abandon her because of what she is. It's not like we're normal. Think about what you're doing. Don't be an idiot," I demanded.

Tyler looked at me uneasily, trying to ignore me. I definitely did not miss having to be the strong, fearless leader. I knew Ty just wanted me to tell him everything would be alright, but there was no way I could. Life was just too complicated.

"Caleb, not all of us can live perfect lives," Tyler replied harshly, staring me coldly in the face before turning and leaving. _Why did everyone keep saying that? I don't lead a perfect life._

I could hear Ondine beginning to sob. She muttered weakly, "I'm sorry to disturb you both," before sprinting out of the room.

I ran my hand up my face and through my long shaggy hair as my eyes closed in frustration. Lee was right our lives were too perfect right now. I stumbled back to the bed, nursing my injured leg. Cyb told me she thought it should have healed by now, but it was like The Power wasn't working to heal the injuries. She thought it was probably just a result of the coma or something along those lines. My body collapsed weakly onto the bed while Lee began to lift my legs up helping me to get situated. Her slim, pale arms wrapped around my neck, trying to comfort me.

"I guess you were right our lives just can't end up all happy. Being an optimist sure sucks," I joked. Her chest rose and fell with laughter against my back.

"The world is so imperfect, full of hatred anger and misery. The only thing we can do is not let it affect us. As long as I have you, I know we can make it through, so let's not whine and worry. You have homework to do anyway," she teased, tossing the book into my face.

I settled back into the comfort of my bed, letting Lee crawl on top of me into her newly favorite spot. My eyes had barely begun to return to my reading when there was gentle knock on my door. It opened slowly to reveal my mother actually dressed like she'd gotten out of bed today in a dark navy dress.

"Caleb, there's a woman here to see you and Leona." I stared at her blankly, trying to fathom who would need to talk to us. Before my mother could move out of the way, an imposing redheaded woman stepped through the doorway.

She towered over my mother, but she had a thin frame. Scarlet red hair billowed down her back, and her crimson red coat whipped out to the sides revealing more shades of red garments underneath. The woman was dressed entirely in red. Even her knee high boots were fashioned out of a rich red leather.

"Gemma," Leona spit out venomously, staring viciously at the woman.

"Leona, it seems you didn't follow my orders after all. And you, you must be the vermin she's chosen to spawn her insidious demon with," the evil woman taunted back. Her obvious hatred for me gave me one guess that this was Lee's mother, if the resemblance wasn't a giveaway. I was not fond of being called vermin, but as protective as Lee had become of the baby, I could only imagine her mother calling it a demon was even less appreciated. My assumption was confirmed as her body temperature skyrocketed nearly burning me.

"Mother, I have nothing to say to you, so leave. You don't want to be a part of my life, and I have no desire to be a part of yours. You will never see get to see this child, and I promise you. He will be loved," Lee nearly shouted.

"Stupid girl. What makes you think you'll even make it to see your child born?" Gemma screamed. Panic began to seize at my own chest unexpectedly. What was this woman talking about? Obviously, there are some risks with pregnancy, but they couldn't be that bad that Lee would most certainly die. That aching fear I hated started to gnaw at my stomach. My jaw stiffened as I looked from the Lee's defiant face to her mother's unyielding one.

I spoke up but asked stupidly, "What do you mean?"

"Fools. Both of you. There are reasons why you are not supposed to match your powers with your mate. You will never survive the Awakening," Gemma screamed. I hated being confused, and this was no exception. When faced with a problem, I liked to analyze the situation and find the answer. You can't find an answer when you don't even understand the problem.

"The Awakening? The Book doesn't speak of it, so what shit are you toting now, Gemma?" Leona bit back. Bile bubbled up in her voice.

"Because none of us are supposed to know about it," her mother answered slowly, her voice dimming in anger. I could hear the remorse and sadness actually in her broken inflections. Leona looked dumbfounded at her mother, her eyes barely blinking. It was like she was trying to understand the complicated woman in front of her. She rose slowly off the bed, moving softly towards her mother, her outward sign of pity.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Lee barely whispered out.

"I am not supposed to know, but I am cursed to remember everything." Gemma answered ominously.

**Leona's POV**

I couldn't help but stare at my mother. My whole life she had been nothing but confusion. All these warnings that if I did this or that. blah, blah, blah. In one ear, out the other. At this point, I had forgotten how to listen to her. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she invented all these reasons why not to do this or that, but when it comes to life or death, I had my doubts on her compulsive lying.

"Seriously, what on earth are you talking about?" I nearly begged.

"How much do you know about your father?" she asked slowly. Images of the gruff, loving man I missed flashed in front of my eyes. I missed him sometimes, but it was hard to remember what he was like when he had been gone from my life for so long. Tears began to sting at the corners of my eyes as I thought about him, but I ignored the tears forming tracks down my face.

"That he was the only man besides Caleb who loved me," I answered defiantly, flicking my gaze back towards Caleb.

"I wish that were true. Your father is far from the good person I've led you to believe. He's a hunter," she breathed out fragilely. Her last words exploded around my head. _Seek the truth from a stone that cannot be turned_. The phrase repeated over and over again in my mind. Damn it. Gemma. Another name for a gem or stone. My immovable unchangeable mother. The stone that cannot be turned. Geez, what was with the names?

"What do you mean he was a hunter?" I questioned carefully.

"Leona, you must believe me I did not know what he was until you were born." Her voice was so full of anguish, but I could not bring myself to pity her.

"Answer my question," I spit out hatefully.

"He was raised to hunt witches like us." Her words seemed to taste bitter as her lips puckered in a grimace like she had bitten into a lemon.

"So you married a witch hunter? What is the big problem?" I asked, fury brimming up in my voice.

"He used me, used us. He only wanted me for you. You were supposed to be the first of a stronger purer breed. He wanted you for your powers," she cried out. For the first time in my life, I watched tears slip hastily from her eyes. It was an unnatural sight to see this fierce and proud woman cry.

"Is that why you've hated me my entire life? Because I'm some spawn you wished you hadn't borne?"

"Leona, you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly. You thought I would be evil, but I'm not. It is my choice what I desire to be not his decision or yours." Her onyx black eyes peeked out from her curtain of dark red hair. Sympathy overwhelming me, I pulled my mother's shaking body into my arms, letting her feed off my strength for once. "Mother, I have something I need to tell you."

Wiping at her eyes quickly, Gemma managed out a choked reply, "What is it, Leona?"

Desperately, I searched for the words to tell her probably the next worst news. Letting in a sharp breath, I hurriedly spoke, "Hunters are coming for us." As the words crashed against her ears, her body sagged into my arms, but I floundered to support her weight and mine. My knees began to buckle when two stronger arms wrapped around me giving me strength.

"What do we need to do?"

I glanced up through bloodshot eyes to see Caleb standing protectively around me. Strength seemed to pour into me, but it felt so surreal.

"You don't understand, boy. These kind of Hunters can't be stopped. They live for only one purpose, and that is power, magical power. They are devoid of power of their own and will kill whatever witches they come upon to feed their needs. It's like a violent addiction. Once they start they cannot stop." The words rushed out of my mother's mouth in one defiant sweep. Her tone reeked of her distaste for Caleb.

"Mom, there has to be some way. You stopped him before," I pleaded, trying to take her attention away from Caleb and back to my concerns.

"I didn't. You did," she nearly whimpered out.

"I was five years old. There's no way I destroyed a full grown warlock or whatever at that age. You have to be joking." Her onyx eyes rose up gently to meet mine. Shock reverberated around my brain, making me feel numb. Was it possible? Did I really kill my father like I thought all these years, but I saved lives because of it?

"Leona, you were created out of too much power. I've been trying to protect you for a reason. Your power is too strong. Imagine the consequences of your power combining with the witch you've chosen…" she started but was soon interrupted by a grumbling Caleb. "First off, I'm not a witch. I'd prefer warlock if you're going to get particular, but I understand now. The only thing that checks the Power is the consequence of aging, but Leona is allowed to use the powers of the Guardians at her discretion. Combine that together and our child is going to have complete free reign. That is a big problem." His words made sense, but I couldn't bring myself to believe that this child, our child, would ever be evil. Something else still lingered on my mind. The Awakening. I had never heard of it, and it was better to face danger knowing all the risks.

"Gemma, what's the Awakening?" Her face paled at the words while Caleb's face hardened in confusion.

"It's the judgment. The Watchtowers and past Guardians decide whether you and your child are fit to live. You're not supposed to remember it afterwards, but I'm forced to as punishment. The Awakening is when the next generation Guardian's powers are sealed together with their soul. Before I had you, I didn't live my life so perfectly. Your father was the one that taught me control, but at your Awakening, I almost lost you because of it. They didn't think I was fit to raise you, so they let me never forget as a constant reminder that my mistakes almost cost you your life." More tears streamed down her face, and I'd never felt so much sympathy for my mother. Sometimes, I wanted to hate her so much, but she had given me so much protected me from more than I wanted to admit.

"Mom, I'll survive. If anything, Caleb isn't Dad," I spoke confidently.

"Ms. Famantio, I really wish you would give me a chance. I know I'm not who you want for your daughter, but I'll protect her with my life," Caleb responded strongly, gripping me tightly.

"Caleb, I can tell that now, so please forgive my behavior. I must say though you have a lot of work ahead of you if you're going take on these Hunters. Using your Power won't help you, so from now on, all of you and your friends are going to be in training. I'm calling in the rest of the Guardians. From what I hear Lara and Stella are back in town, and Tempe could use a change of scenery. Get dressed. We have work to do." Her words had that ominous tone I despised. With a quick sympathetic look to Caleb, we began to get ready for what was sure to be a grueling session with Gemma.

**A/N: Well, I very much hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Hey y'all still very much sorry it wasn't up months earlier but when OChem is determined to make you its bitch, there's not much you can do. Since I'm on co-op, I'm hoping to at least put out a chapter every two weeks for those fans who are still hanging in there with me. Oh and try and take a whack at what movie Alena's mother Stella is from.**


	17. You're Not Sorry, You Thoughtless Ass

**A/N: Thanks y'all for still sticking around with me even after all this time I made you wait. Hopefully, y'all like the new chapter. I have no idea where the hell it came from. My brain is exhausted but suddenly decided to write this. Btw, I can't write accents well which I think you will figure out, but just a warning. Oh and check out "Thoughtless." It really is an awesome song which has been added to the story playlist…wink…wink lol. Enjoy.**

**To Ronon'sRascal78 and sandflight, I don't remember whether I thanked you two or not personally and basically got to sort of introduce myself to you or not. If I haven't, let me know because y'all were sweet enough to read my story. **

**To Daba91, I miss you FFFF, where are you? I don't think I'm alone in this question. You are greatly missed. : (**

**P.S. I swear I have no idea why I combined these two songs or the title but hell if it doesn't work.**

**P.P.S. The links for Di's clothes are posted on my profile as per usual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, "Thoughtless" by Evanescence (originally by Korn), or "You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift.**

**Chapter 16: You're Not Sorry, You Thoughtless Ass**

**Ondine's POV**

The sunlight streamed through my closed, teal curtains, burning my sore and swollen eyes. The pain sharply reminded me of how and why I had fallen asleep, and the answer was far from pleasant. Of course, the answer was far from pleasant. I mean, c'mon it's always the case when you're stupid idiot and allow yourself to fall in love in any way, shape, or form. It can only get worse when the boy is a spineless coward. We made all those jokes about him not having the balls to do anything, but I thought we were just kidding, apparently not. I could feel my eyes misting up, and I swiped ferociously at them, forcing my tears to be gone. He didn't deserve my tears, and I didn't deserve to cry them.

"I hate you, Tyler," I whispered into the silence of my room. I turned on my side, clutching one of my pillows tightly to my chest. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself, but that only got me so far. The wound that Ty had cut deep in my heart wouldn't stop aching and throbbing.

It had been almost 2 weeks since I had even attempted to talk to him. He just couldn't get past what I was, and I didn't understand why. I understood it wasn't something anyone took easily, but it didn't quite warrant him completely deserting me. That wasn't being scared that was being a coward, and apparently, it was something Tyler knew best.

"Ondine, time to get up. You've done nothing but sleep for two days straight. I refuse to let you wallow away in this house." I heard my mother's voice echo into my room through the open door. She peered in at me with that imperious smile of hers that offered a smidgeon of comfort with whole lot of attitude. I envied her for being able to keep my father in line like she did. She would never let him get away with what Tyler was doing. _Enough, Di. No more wallowing. _I took another deep breath steadying myself. I would go a whole day without worrying about him. Let Pinocchio survive on his own because the Blue Fairy can't waste all her time looking after him.

"Mom, you're completely right. No more wallowing, and the best way to end wallowing is to go shopping," I responded, smiling brightly.

"Well, I did see a pair of diamond-studded Uzis that I've had my eye on since we moved here, but your thick-headed father hasn't noticed. I think a nice day of shopping is in order," she answered, dragging me up off the bed into her arms. She smelled distinctly of Oriental jasmine which was close to my favorite smell in the world.

"I was thinking more about clothes, but shopping for weapons is always a fun time, too," I laughed, using muscles I hadn't used in days.

* * *

Walking out of one of the many quaint shops that lined Ipswich's Main Street I had never felt any happier in the past week. It was nice to just get away and forget. Well that and I picked up a new sapphire necklace. Hey, no one said Water doesn't have good taste in jewelry. Of course, my mom couldn't resist her new pimped out Uzis and a new shiny Glock and a good ol' fashioned Browning and how could I forget her vintage Smith & Wesson. In other words, she pretty much cleaned out the gun shop. The shop owner pretty much keeled over witnessing a woman buying out a year's supply of weapons and ammunition. In reality, she would probably go through it in one training session or one hour in the field.

I wish I could have brought myself to go into the quaint little dress shop I was quite fond of, but I knew that I would only be trying to find the perfect dress that Ty would love. Ugh, I was starting to wonder why I even liked him in the first place. Well, he used to be sweet, but I guess he wasn't a man just a mannequin. Plus, he was probably defective in the brain.

"Ondine, you have been very quiet, and we both know that is not your usual self. What is wrong, sweetheart?" My mom's calm but concerned voice startled me out of my thoughts. Should I tell her what really happened or not? There was a pretty good chance that she would go after Tyler with one of her new pistols. Wait, was that a bad thing? Nope.

"Tyler broke up with me. He couldn't handle all the issues. I mean I'm a witch, a half-blood vampire, and to top it all off pregnant. I wouldn't expect a normal guy to be able to handle it, so why did I expect him to be any different?" I nearly shouted from the anger bubbling up in my chest.

"Dear, I blame that useless emotion on your father. He is always rather optimistic, and it is rather annoying. You always see the good in people though, and that should never be a bad thing. He will come to his senses because no man will ever be able to find a woman better than you." Her words had the effect she intended. Like a gentle rain after a drought, they washed away most of my tension.

"Thanks, mom. I think I'm going to go for a walk before I head home," I replied with a smile, trying to avoid showing her that all I wanted to do was break down and cry.

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll be in the coffee shop we saw. Hopefully, these Americans know how to make a good cup of Earl Grey," she teased, ruffling my hair as she passed me by.

I watched my mother walk away and wished furiously that I could be as strong as her, but that wasn't going to happen for awhile. Glancing down at my small, and I mean small bump, I felt beyond self-conscious. And then I heard her laugh.

Peeking through the curtain of my raven dark hair I saw, the frizzy-haired carrot top that I had ignored in my short period of time at Ipswich. From what I had gathered, she used to be the queen bitch of the place. _And queen slut,_ I chuckled to myself. Since none of the Sons wanted her, she kind of faded in popularity. Not that I really cared about her. It was the person standing next to her, holding open the door as she walked through. The person whose hand skimmed across the back of Kira's waist as he guided her across the threshold of the doorway. The person with dark, ruffled hair like the shining night and shimmering blue eyes I could only swim in. The person who swore he loved me whose baby I now carried. It was Tyler.

I watched them painfully, my eyes sparing me no details. Of course she was dressed like a ho with a way too short denim skirt and skin-tight purple tank top that revealed too much of her chest. I wanted to tell myself that she was no comparison to myself, but her skin glowed a beautiful peach while mine was as pale as winter snow. She looked wholly and completely human, and I was part immortal, a fact that Tyler couldn't seem to understand. I just couldn't believe he was so low as to be dating her when in a few months my condition would be fairly obvious and everyone would know whose it was. As his eyes flickered to mine, he showed no pity or sadness. Without a moment of thought, the rage rushed through my body in an overwhelming wave. The feeling of power licking the surface of my skin was heady and intoxicating, and without willing it, my eyes flashed to blue as Water took control. Like an ancient sea goddess awoken, I felt the weather begin to bend and turn to my will as the sky darkened to an unnatural and dangerous hue. Water began to fall heavy and cold, spattering harshly against my marble skin. As the rain droplets began to flicker between freezing, I felt my pain ease through the physical pain of the cold. I willed the rain to become hail, but I was shattered from my reverie by a gentle hand coming to rest on my bared shoulder. With feral face, I looked up to see the intruder.

"Di, what are you doing?" His voice still shattered my breathing, but a new emotion swirled around in my body. Rage rose up like a harsh typhoon.

"I should ask you what you're doing, you bastard," I spit out not willing to tolerate his interruption. He wasn't supposed to be worth my time.

"C'mon, babe, this isn't like you," he whimpered, attempting to calm me down. His word of sweetness was like a drop of blood in the water for a starving shark. I bristled at his act of familiarity.

"Kiss my ass," I snapped back at him, wrenching my arm out of his hand. He looked visibly shaken, but why should I even feel pity for him?

"Di, get a hold of yourself. Even if you're pissed at me, you can't just go around Ipswich using," he scolded like he had gotten a strong dose of the medicine Caleb must have O.D. on.

"Watch me," I threatened, my voice low and growly. Panic branched across his face, and my stomach slightly turned. Forcefully, the rain began to beat down, freezing and icy, starting to sting my skin.

"Ondine, Stop!" he ordered. Oh so, that's how he thought it was him ordering me around and me just obeying. He was so thoughtless.

"Tyler, get it through your thick skull. You betrayed me in the worst way possible, and I could never forgive you. _All my hate _for you _could not be found_. You've left me with the biggest responsibility any of us will ever encounter, and you have no problems with that," I screamed at him as my hands gripped tightly on my abdomen trying to steady myself. All his phony confidence melted under my cold gaze.

"Babe, you don't understand," he pleaded desperately, trying to manipulate me into forgiving him.

"Tyler, enough. _I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming, so you can try to tear me down, beat me to the ground. I will see you screaming_," I spit out, spinning on my heels in the sudden dying flurry of snow and ice.

My body never felt so cold and numb. A single tear slipped from my eye and froze against my skin as it slid down my cheek. The snow faded to a hard rain that wrapped around me like a cape. The water seemed to be washing away my pain, so I could finally breathe again. I knew I should go meet my mother, but I was so numb I couldn't even remember where she was. I walked sluggishly towards the mansion we called home. I really wanted to be alone. As I walked everything seemed to move in slow motion like I was in a bad teen movie. At least if I was lead actress, I looked fierce in my black leather Jimmy Choo biker boots, killer L.A.M.B. jeans, and off-the-shoulder Ed Hardy tank. I was glad my mom and dad were here with me now. I missed the comfort of my family that loved me no matter what. They didn't care if I was half-breed freak of a witch who got herself knocked up by a powerful warlock. They still loved me. Period.

I glanced up to see I was staring at the white plantation style mansion my mom had bought. Light shone from the open door where my father stood looking out worriedly at me. I noticed that at some point the peachy sky of a warm summer afternoon had darkened to the deep midnight blue of the evening sky. I guess I must've been out for hours. Hesitating only to be sure it was his daughter, he bolted out of the open doorway, and before I could blink, I was wrapped in his cold arms (Hey, he's a vampire after all).

"Don't you ever do that again, Dina," he mumbled into my skin, clutching me tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Da. I'm so sorry I f*ed up my life. I'm sorry we ever came to this town. I'm sorry I ever let myself believe I could be loved. I'm sorry for being such a stupid irrational child who thought she was a grown up," I cried, letting my tears spill against the fabric of my father's shirt.

"Ah, now, now, Dina. There nothing that cain't be fixed. Your motha and I love ya no matta what some Yank tinks," he slurred out, his accent becoming heavy and strong making me want to giggle. The bitterly cold rain began to soften to a gentle summer rain as I felt another pair of warm arms surround me. I looked up to see my mom's gentle brown eyes looking serenely at me.

"Ondine, you are stronger than this. Embrace who you are. She is a strong woman…"

"…who has amazing friends like me." I broke out of my parents' embrace to see my friends standing there confidently, ready to back me up at a moment's notice.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, blinking back my tears.

"Well, one to support you on this horrendous breakup with the thoughtless ass known as Tyler, which by the way, the boys should currently be chewing out his ass, and secondly, hell is gonna break loose at any time. So anyone up for a strategizing meeting?" Lee asked with that wicked, troublemaker grin of hers while her mother glared at her as a warning to be behave.

"I would say nothing sounds better," I replied, finally smiling. I started walking towards the house when my phone began vibrating. I picked it out of my pocket to see Tyler's name flashing across the screen.

"Hey, why don't you guys go on in? I'm just going to take this call. I think it's just my swim coach," I flat out lied, attempting desperately to make them believe me. They seemed to accept it as they smiled and headed into the house.

Quickly turning my back to them, I pressed the green button on my phone to answer the call. I breathed calmly, trying to gain strength from Water.

"Hello," I answered coldly.

"Ondine, what's wrong with you?" Tyler screamed, his voice seeming so unfamiliarly harsh.

"I thought we already went through this…" I couldn't even finish my sentence before he cut me off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You turned all the Sons on me because I couldn't deal with the fact that you're a…" he stuttered, lacking the courage to finish his own sentence.

"A freak. Is that what you wanted to say? You know what Tyler. _You don't have to call anymore. I won't pick up the phone. This is the last straw. I don't want to hurt anymore 'cause you're not sorry_," I snapped, quickly pressing the end button on my phone and jamming it in my pocket. Oddly, I felt better and stronger as I felt a slight twinge of movement within my stomach. Oh. My. Goddess.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter really had no point, and no, I have no idea why I turned Tyler into an abhorrent ass. I'm just going with the flow. I tried fighting my writing and making it into something I wanted it to be and that didn't work (aka writer's block), so I think we're all just gonna have to see what craziness my imagination creates. If you value my happiness, please review my lovely readers. =)**


	18. Welcome to the Family

**A/N: I really want to thank you all for putting this story over a 150 reviews. Thanks y'all. Welcome to a really big crossover chapter. Before you panic and close the page, keep it open because this is honestly one of my best chapters. This is another one of those chapters where I was wondering what the hell my imagination was thinking, but hey if it works, don't fix it. For those of you who watch Bones, I'm basically deviating from the canon, but I highly doubt y'all will have complaints. Anyways, thanks y'all for the reviews. I seriously love you readers who are still sticking with me. I think this story has a lot more twists and turn left than even I know, so sit back and let's see what's gonna come flying out. Just as a little bit of a warning, there's not much of the Sons, but you'll still love them in their scenes.**

**If you loved the special Halloween chapter or like Twilight fanfiction, I highly recommend you check out "Fate Has A Twisted Sense of Humor by HorsesandVampires. She is responsible for writing the chapter that you all loved so much, and this is her first fanfiction story.**

**To DanaO1230: I was going to run with the idea you suggested, but I realized it conflicted with something else I had planned. I still used a part of it, but not all of it, at least not yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, Bones, Italian Job, or Tomb Raider, or "Welcome to the Family" by Little Big Town (I wish I could put this song on the playlist but copyright issues won't let me.)**

**Chapter 17: Welcome to the Family**

**Ondine's POV**

The phone felt heavy in my hand as panic began to waver through me. I shouldn't feel anything yet. I wasn't that far along, but I felt a painful pinch directly within the small bump. For once in my life, I was really truly worried. What if there was something wrong with the baby because of me. That would be perfect irony for me.

Calmly forcing the pain into a deeper realm of my brain, I headed towards the warmly lit front door of my home. I gazed around the circle that spread out in front of me, taking in the cars parked there. Three bikes sat parked next to each other. My mother's gold vintage Ducati sat next to my father's shiny black one. They were almost nestled together like a happy couple while my Kawasaki Ninja sat a little away from them, standing out defiantly with its graffitied paint job. The other cars were less familiar, but easily recognizable. The shiny red Mini Cooper no doubt belonged to Alena's mother, Stella. She could fit into the tiniest of places with that car, and believe me I'd seen her do it before. Parked behind the tiny car was the massive Suburban that was totally FBI standard issue and no doubt belonged to Cybele's father. More demure but expensive 67' Shelby Cobra that belonged to Lee resided in front of the front door.

So everyone is here. Great. Oh well, time to face them.

I opened the door gently, hoping to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention to myself because the last thing I needed was them analyzing me and finding the obvious cracks in my façade. As I closed the door, the pain bit deeper into my belly, forcing me to gasp for air. Restraining the pain again, I straightened my shoulders and headed towards the parlor room that was echoing with noise.

"You know what I already don't like these boys."

I walked in to the sound of Cybele's father in the midst of what I could only imagine would be the first of many tirades against the Sons. Dressed in a sharp navy blue suit but contradicted by a Cocky belt buckle and ostentatious tie, Seeley Booth embraced and rebelled against authority. He was remarkably tall and muscular with close cropped brown hair and dark serious brown eyes. Although today, he was fairly red-faced from his anger. I felt someone's eyes flick to me and saw that my mom had noticed me. She gave me a quick grin that I returned with a fake one of my own before watching the rather humorous Booth continue his rant. I looked cautiously around our parlor room and its occupants. The rich dark wood my English mother preferred made the room dark and ominous, if the stiff English countryside style didn't do that already. All the Guardians and their husbands were present. My eyes moved cautiously around the room as Uncle Booth continued his invective.

Tempe, Cybele's high-strung, genius forensic anthropologist mother, sat nestled uncomfortably in a high-backed wing chair. Her transparent blue eyes seemed ready to roll right out of here skull as her husband acted like an idiot. She was dressed in various shades of blue that complimented her brown hair sweetly. Cybele lounged by her mother's feet rather comfortably. Of course, she was wearing her standard jeans and t-shirt. I always thought it was weird she wasn't Cybele Booth, but the FBI believed she, being the daughter of two high-profile crime solvers, should be more anonymous and had legally changed Cybele's last name to that of Booth's maternal grandmother's maiden name since Aunt Bren's family history was downright confusing.

Wedged on the miraculously white uncomfortable Victorian sofa were Alena and her parents, Stella and Charlie Croker. Stella was an expert on safes, vaults, and locks while Charlie was a master con artist and thief. After stealing some $23 million dollars in gold bricks, they had changed their names for their soon-to-be baby daughter's safety. Alena was almost the spitting image of her mother. They both had long golden hair and bright blue eyes. They even sort of dressed the same. Stella wore a sharp navy blue jacket over here black tank and jeans while Alena wore the same in different colors. Not to ignore her father, Charlie, dressed in a dark pinstriped suit sans tie, commanded his own attention with ease but was currently sporting a smile he undoubtedly shared with his daughter. Charlie had a similar good guy gruffness as Uncle Seeley, but he wasn't an ex-Army Ranger giant. He was a take-charge leader, too, so throw in my irrational Scottish father and it was a miracle the room wouldn't explode from the testosterone overload.

Speaking of my father, where was he? I scanned the room again until I found him standing like a sentry at the doorway besides Gemma, who had just entered the room with her daughter Lee. Gemma, as always, was dressed all in crimson red while Lee was sporting a new black leather jacket over her white top and jeans. Both of them had their hair cascading in rich red waves down their shoulders. Sometimes, it really depressed me how they could be so confident and proud while the world seemed to be falling down. The nagging pain reminded me that things really could be worse. I was starting to get the impression that if the baby was causing this she was going to be a handful. Okay, reality check, Di. The world is not falling down, and the baby can't be coming now. Although it seemed like it was. Deep calming breaths.

Mother glanced at me again curiously, so straightening my shoulders, I moved to go sit by my mother in the chair that was Tempe's twin. Cyb smiled at me as I sat beside her. Of course, she looked rather annoyed that her father was already making complaints against her boyfriend. Truthfully, I couldn't imagine Uncle S even liking Pogue, but I wasn't about to tell Cyb that. Pogue so didn't fit her father's impression of a good guy for his daughter, and the fact that Pogue hadn't made any moves in the marriage department. Well, Pogue was definitely a dead man walking.

"Booth, sit down," Temperance ordered. He hesitated to glance at her sternly, giving her a "Shut up, Bones. I got this" look but sat down and shut up anyway.

"Booth, I haven't met this Reid kid yet, but I'm not going to judge him based on what's-his-name's screw up," Charlie volunteered, glancing cautiously at the frustrated Booth. He tried to give me a reassuring smile. Too bad he was right that Tyler was a huge screw up at this point.

"I'm not going to give this Pogue an opportunity. Sheridan, got an extra shotgun?" Seeley threatened, grinning at my father. Of course, both of them were excited about the chance to shoot. At anything. And I mean, anything. Crazy gun-toting fathers.

"By all means, Seels. Got a new shipment in Saturday," my father joked but quickly quieted down as my mom glared angrily at him. She seriously controlled him.

"Enough. There will be no blood tonight." I was startled by the fierce voice of Gemma. She commanded authority from men even twice her size and stature with ease. Both men quieted their mouths and returned to a more demure position.

"Our daughters' unexpected pregnancies are undesirable at best, but that is not why you've been called here. Ivan has returned," Gemma spoke slowly and thoughtfully like she was delivering her last words. Whether she realized it or not, she had a tad bit of a flair for the dramatic.

I watched Tempe's face pale, an unnatural reaction for a fearless woman like her. "I thought Leona killed Ivan," she questioned unabashedly. "Bones," Seeley scolded, flicking his head quickly in Lee's direction. "Oh wait, I'm not supposed to say anything about that. Sorry," Bones responded apologetically.

"It's alright, Temp. Gemma told me the truth. For once," Lee paused to smile at her mother and block an evil glare, "I'm aware that my father was far from an honorable man. And Booth, for the record, not all the Sons are assholes like the way Tyler is acting right now." Lee stuck her tongue out at Booth for effect, but he just chuckled at her childishness.

"Back to the point," Gemma began but was soon interrupted by opening and slamming close of the front door. As everyone became distracted by the new visitor, I felt pain finger further across my belly. It started as a slight prickle, but quickly grew, forcing me to suck in air so that I wouldn't scream out in pain.

"Dad?" I heard the familiar voice call from the foyer.

"I'm in here, bud," Seeley answered as the floppy blonde-haired god walked in. Despite the pain, my eyes still ranged over his curly gold hair, strong noble features, and noticeably improved muscles of the twenty-something year-old Parker who I hadn't seen in years. College and the Academy had done wonders for him. parker was Booth's son from a previous relationship, but he loved his stepmother and half sister like they were blood. I couldn't deny the fact that I had had a crush on him since I was younger. He was cute and funny and sweet but way more protective than that wimp known as Tyler

"Hey, Dad, Angela and Hodgins said you and Bones had to rush to Ipswich for something important," Parker explained as he walked towards his family, but before he was halfway through the room, Cybele sprang off the floor and sprinted to her brother. He picked her up and swung her around in the air as she giggled childishly.

"Well, Cybele, care to tell your brother," Booth ordered in mocking sort of tone. Parker set his sister down as she gulped nervously. She stared painfully at her feet. His piercing gray eyes stared deep into hers.

"Um, Parker, I'm, um, pregnant." Cybele barely let the words stumble out of her mouth before Parker erupted in a scream, "WHAT?!"

"Cybele, you're going to need a new boyfriend because I'm gonna kill him," Parker growled as Cybele tried to hold her brother in place. I vaguely heard Booth triumphantly mutter, "That's my boy," before Tempe backhanded him across the chest.

"Enough," Gemma bellowed, stopping Parker in his tracks. Grumpily, he and Cybele moved back to sit by their parents. Parker sat down on the floor next to me giving me a quick wink. I could feel myself blush. I nudged him in the shoulder catching a whiff of his amazing Armani cologne. Another wave of pain ripped across my abdomen, almost defiantly. Okay, this baby definitely had an attitude.

"Gemma, if you wouldn't mind, could we get to back to what this meeting is supposed to be about?" Stella asked with an edge of annoyance. Alena was strong like her mother, but she definitely had more patience.

"Well, I'd love to if Parker and Seeley are done acting like a bunch of in-bred tribal chiefs," Gemma answered with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Actually, tribal chieftains do not behave like that. They're much more intolerant, and they are not inbred," Temperance responded like the true scholar she was.

"Mom, that's not what she meant," Cybele whispered quietly, shaking her head.

"My Goddess, I knew there was a reason I have barely talked to everyone since college because I can never get a word in edgewise," Gemma screamed in frustration. Taking a moment to calm herself, she began again, "Parker, to clue you in to what you have missed, all of the Guardians are pregnant by the Sons of Ipswich, an ancient coven of warlocks. Unfortunately, Ondine's interest has found dealing with the fact that she is both a half-vampire and pregnant, unmanageable. Now your father and the big Scottish oaf are on the war path. Meanwhile, the second Salem Witch Trials may be on the brink of occurring while all of you sit around arguing and threatening to kill these boys who might be the only assets we have, so when I say shut up, SHUT UP!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as a bellow of hot air swarmed through the room suddenly making it feel like it was 100°F.

"Hello?" More voices came from the hallway. I recognized them immediately and knew that if Gemma didn't kill them for interrupting, World War III was about to break loose.

The tall gangly, pale-blond Reid walked in unwittingly smiling. He was dressed in his baggy jeans, long-sleeve tee, and fingerless gloves. His smile quickly fled when he saw Charlie. As Charlie and Stella stood up, I thought I saw Reid consider backing out of the door and running for his life, especially as Charlie with his intimidating gaze locked firmly in place moved towards Reid. Stella, clutching Alena's hand, followed behind her husband. Reid noticeably began to cower as Charlie moved closer, but as Charlie extended his hand to Reid, Reid looked purely stunned. Unbelievably, Reid wasn't being strangled. Yet. Timidly, he shook Alena's father's hand as Charlie pulled him into a hug.

"Nice to finally meet my future son," I heard Charlie whisper. Well, that was unexpected. Patting Reid on the shoulder, Charlie turned to face the rest of the guys. By the look on dad's face, I was waiting for him to shout "Traitor!"

"Hey, my daughter's got one hell of an engagement ring, so I don't have any complaints by him," Charlie joked, but watched the other men's faces turn a deeper shade of red. "Ah, hell," Cybele whispered under her breath. Good luck to Pogue if he walked in this room right now. I think the whole lack of an engagement ring had finally clicked in her head. Her mother might not care, but her dad was sure to be beyond pissed.

"Parker, is Uncle B packing right now?" I quietly asked, afraid that he would turn to violence.

"He always is. I don't see his Glock, so he must just have the revolver he carries on his leg," Parker replied, whispering quickly in my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine, and agony ripped through me as revenge.

"Well, grab it now because Pogue heals quick but not that quick," I commanded, picturing the ugly scene that would no doubt ensue.

"Pogue? What the hell kind of a name is Pogue?" he remarked sarcastically with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well what kind of a name is Parker? Just do what I said," I retorted, sparing no sarcasm. Parker barely muttered "Fine," before I saw Pogue's pleasant face come strolling into view. Parker had to dive for the gun before his father could reach it. Booth stared angrily at his son, but Cybele was thanking the high heavens. Turning to look at his wife, "Bones, give me your gun," he ordered.

"You took it away from me when I accidentally shot you with it the last time," she countered, looking beyond frustrated with her temperamental husband.

"Damn it, you're right," he muttered glaring down at his son and silently cursing himself.

In the midst of the commotion, Pogue had walked into the room, now standing fully exposed to what no doubt would be the onslaught of Booth and Parker's anger. When both Booth men realized who was in the room, both of them sprang to their feet without blinking. I was waiting for Pogue to run screaming from the room because that probably would've been the smart thing to do. I guess, no more thinking my father was impossible to bring boys home to.

Before her father and brother could scare the shit out of Pogue, Cybele's eyes flashed green. Suddenly, roots came slashing through the polished mahogany wood winding around Seeley and Parker's feet, anchoring them to the ground. Both of them stared back astonished at Cybele. All I could think was so much for the new floor. Despite having their mobility disabled, both men still looked scary as hell.

"Dad, are you going to behave yourself, or do I have to keep you all tangled up?" Cyb questioned as she willed one of the roots to climb up to her father's eye level.

"Alright, I promise not to hurt Pogue," Seeley answered through gritted teeth. With ease, the roots shimmied their way back into the ground. "But what the hell kind of a name is Pogue?" Booth challenge defiantly.

I couldn't help but mutter, "What the hell kind of a name is Seeley?" under my breath, but Parker glanced back at me humorously. Occasionally, the single pregnant girl could make a joke. The way Booth looked though suggested that he would find nothing amusing right now as he stared down Pogue.

"My name is actually, Christopher. Pogue is just a nickname I've had since I was a kid, sir?" he answered nervously, trying not to flinch as Seeley took a step closer.

Booth paused for a second, debating how to continue his questioning while Bones popped out of her chair and strolled over to Pogue. She inspected him curiously taking in his rebellious long hair and dangerous leather biker jacket.

"Pogue, do you have a job?" she asked respectfully.

"No, m'am," he answered honestly. Uncle Seeley nearly growled in response.

"Are you going to college?" she continued.

"Yes, Harvard, m'am," Pogue squeaked out. Booth grumbled again. He couldn't suffocate that working class hatred towards the rich, Ivy League boys.

"What are you majoring in?"

"Mechanical engineering," Pogue replied.

"Hey, you into cars?" Booth perked up at the mention of the masculine realm of automobiles.

"I know more about bikes 'cause I have one, but I work at the garage here in town occasionally, sir," Pogue responded a lot less fearful this time. If Uncle S and him had something in common, he might live to see tomorrow.

"You think you could take a look at my Suburban. The FBI garage always screws it up," Booth tried his best to make peace.

"Yeah, no problem, sir," Pogue nearly shouted from excitement of not being shot. Booth walked over and clapped him on the shoulder as he headed to the door. Pogue whispered an appreciative "thank you" as Tempe hugged him. So far he had managed to survive the marriage predicament. Now all he had to do was pass Parker's judgment. Pogue straightened up as Parker edged closer. It was a feat that Pogue didn't look short compared to the giant known as Booth's son. Did I mention college had done wonders for him?

"Pogue, is it?" Parker questioned, circling Pogue slowly like a skilled interrogator he was training to be.

"Yeah."

"My name's Parker, and Cybele, that's my little sister there. Since you're gonna be my brother-in-law, or at least you better be if she's carrying your kid, _here's some brotherly advice_," Parker began. "_If you know what's good for you, you'll treat her right. 'Cause Max's the local sheriff, he's the judge and the jury, too_…"

"When did you promote my father?" Bones challenged obstinately.

"Bones, he's being metaphorical," Seeley grumbled.

Shaking her head, "I don't get it," Temperance grumbled.

"_Uncle Russ's the undertaker, he'll dig a hole for you. Cousin Jack, he's just crazy. He'll fight you just for fun. Bones's got a real bad temper, and we both know daddy's got a shotgun_. But anyways, welcome to the family," Parker joked pulling Pogue in for one of those manly guy hugs. Pogue looked stunned, but I could tell that Parker must be laughing her head off.

"Parker, I do not have a temper, and Russ isn't an undertaker. Dr. Hodgins is overly paranoid but not crazy," Brennan argued, clearly angry, but she would never understand any sort of figurative language.

"Yeah, you do Bones," Seeley retorted only to get punched in the shoulder.

"And don't forget Russ helped Max cover up the murder of the FBI director when he tried to kill you, Bones," Parker volunteered to his father's defense, only making Bones further ticked off.

Cybele, in a desperate act of pity, yanked Pogue out of the middle of yet another Booth family showdown. And yes, I mean showdown because Tempe was not about to let Parker and Seeley team up against her. I was just waiting for my mother to shoot the ceiling using one of her holstered guns to distract them into behaving when the next Son up on the firing range walked in.

Caleb walked in confidently sporting longer shaggy hair but in his well-tailored wool jacket and faded jeans, expecting a simple family meeting but visibly panicked when he realized it was a meet the parents fight night. Booth noticed immediately when Caleb walked in. It didn't help matters that Caleb looked sort of scroungy with the long hair and some serious five o'clock shadow, not that he had much room to talk.

Booth eyed the eldest Son first with some respect, but then a whole hell of a lot of anger. Before anyone could register what was happening, Uncle Seeley decked Caleb. Leona sprung forward like a mother protecting her young. Caleb coughed a little but stood back up again like it didn't faze him too much. I could've sworn I heard Caleb mumble, "I guess I deserved that."

"Booth, what the hell are you doing?" Bones yelled vehemently at her smirking husband.

"I promised Cyb I wouldn't hurt Rouge…"

"Pogue, dad," Cyb corrected him, rolling her eyes. Of course, everyone in the room knew perfectly well that Booth remembered Pogue's name.

"…Whatever, it is. But I didn't say anything about anyone else. We all know he started the damn chain," Seeley argued his obliviously lost cause.

"For your information, Uncle B, Caleb didn't start anything. At least nothing I didn't want him to," she quickly threw in with a grin before continuing. "It was the fifth Son that I roasted and the slutty Spirit Guardian," Lee challenged back defiantly. Booth was getting ready to fire back a rebuttal when he did a double take at what she said. The fight was beginning to grow sort of intense and it at least distracted me from the bitter pain. That was just getting to be obnoxious.

"Wait a minute, I thought there were only four of you," Seeley questioned, staring straight at Caleb.

"There are now that Lee Kentucky fried the bastard," Reid joked but soon received multiple death glares. Well that was an interesting way of looking at Chase's death. I wanted so badly to wonder what Tyler would say that would no doubt get him in trouble, but that only rewarded me with a sharp stabbing pain. Ow! Ok, this kid was starting to piss me off.

"Okay, so none of you started this stupid pregnancy chain?" he continued. Finally deciding, I had been quiet long enough, I stood up as eyes focused sympathy and pity looks at me. Goddess, just what I need. I drowned out my growing pain focusing only on what I wanted to say.

"Uncle Seeley, the Sons really are not responsible for all of this," I argued, breathing deeply to fight the pain.

"Di, we tried talking to him, but he doesn't even seem like himself," Reid commented, his tone reeking heavily of pity. It was kind of pathetic when even Reid felt sorry for you.

"I know," I replied harshly. That phone call still lingered heavily in my anger.

"What do you mean, Dina?" my father questioned, easily recognizing my hidden meaning. He was my father after all.

"Tyler called me yelling and screaming about the Sons giving him hell. I'm okay. He's just a stupid teenage boy," I confessed, quickly closing my eyes from frustration and pain. I felt all wobbly and unsteady as I began to actually to talk about Tyler. Despite my internal effort, I could sense my equilibrium giving out. So much for not looking weak and extremely female. As my balance failed, I knew I was about to faint or pass out. In the seconds as blackness began to swirl around my tightly shut eyes, I felt warm arms wrap around my suddenly shivering body. The pain grew excruciatingly painful as I slumped into whoever's arms now held me. In one quick motion, they swung my entire body up into the air. I listened to his steadily beating heart, knowing it at wasn't my father, but I could only guess it was male based on strength and steadily beating heart. Whoever it was struggled with the stairs as I heard his breathing become more jagged and broken. He didn't complain though he just kept jogging up the stairs. I heard that obnoxious squeaking, groaning noise that decidedly belonged to my bedroom. My body was placed ever so gently on top of my silk comforter. When I shut up about Tyler, the pain at least only came in numb waves, but it made every tiny movement agonizing.

"Temperance, can you tell what is wrong with her?" the perfect English accent clearly belonged to my mother. Panic, a rare emotion for her, radiated heavily in her voice.

"I think we can all assume it has something to do with whatever is growing in there." I chuckled, despite the pain, knowing it was no doubt Uncle Booth. Only he would call a baby a thing because it stretched beyond his realm of reality.

"Booth, I'm not going to assume anything. I deal with bones not flesh, so I do not know if the fetus is responsible for this or not," Tempe answered in a rather perplexed sort of tone.

"Someone has to do something. She cannot go to a doctor." The strong commanding voice definitely belonged to Gemma. Regardless of all their concern, I was starting to get pissed that they were treating me like some pile of bones on Aunt Bren's lab table. I'm definitely still alive. Okay partially, if you count the vampire blood. Suddenly, I felt frigidly cold hands on my bared shoulders.

"Dina, have you drunk any blood recently?" I stirred at the sound of my father's voice and blinked open my eyes through the blinding pain. Of course, I hadn't drunk any blood. I could just imagine how grossed out Tyler would have been by that if I decided to take a bite out of him. Besides, I only drank blood if I was feeling weak. I was only half vampire, so it wasn't as integrally a part of my life as it was for my father.

"Haven't in months…didn't need…to." The words fumbled ungracefully out of my mouth. Almost immediately, the thought of fresh blood sound infinitely amazing, but where on earth it would come from I didn't know.

"It's the fetus. It is like her, so it needs the same nourishment she does. There's something I think we should be more worried about. I'm afraid her body might not be able to make the necessary changes needed to carry a growing fetus, so it's destroying her from the inside out," Tempe concluded in her clinical way.

I was starting to suspect what they were all thinking but not saying. They wanted to get rid of the child, but I couldn't bear to. The little booger was starting to grow on me. It wasn't that it was Tyler and my child. She was my legacy. A chance at a fresh start.

"What do we do?" The panic still lingering in her voice was still truly terrifying for me.

"Let's try giving her blood and see if that helps her improve," the doctor diagnosed. With her words, the voices seemed to grow fewer until it was completely quiet.

Daring myself to open my eyes, I saw my room was devoid of people. No longer feeling as much of the suffocating pain, I gently tried to prop myself further up on my bed, but I was immediately being helped by those familiar strong arms. I glanced up to see it was Parker. It was weird, but his silver gray eyes almost seemed to sparkle in the dim light, and I felt butterflies tickling my stomach but were soon being bitten by my little vampire baby as pinpricks of pain flickered through again. Parker didn't seem to notice and an easy grin spread across his face when he saw I was at least more coherent now.

"What are you here for?" I asked raggedly. God, I sounded dreadful. I didn't even want to consider how I probably looked.

"What?" I nearly screamed before scrunching up in a ball as far away from Parker as possible. Oh no, I was so not going there, especially Cyb's brother. That would be so awkward even if it didn't insanely tempting.

"You need fresh blood. I just volunteered. It can't hurt a strapping, young Booth man that bad," he answered sarcastically. Okay, he was way too eager to help me out. Ok, Di, stop putting meaning into things that aren't really there.

"Well, I've never drank from a human, and I have no intention to," I responded defiantly. For once, I was actually telling the truth. If I drank blood, it came from a blood bank. Usually.

"I could call the baby daddy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind fulfilling his duty since he got you into this mess," Parker answered angrily. He seemed to be even angrier at Tyler than even my father, but that was probably because he viewed me as a sister. Probably. I hoped.

"Don't talk about Tyler that way and he wouldn't anyway," I admitted sadly. Oh god, even picturing asking Tyler that made me want to cringe and cry.

"Just listen to me. You need it. Your vampire baby needs it, and I have the pints to spare. So for once let somebody help you," he insisted, thrusting his arm into my hands. I saw the blood pulsing through his veins just below the skin. I was going to hate myself for this, but I knew he was right. Slowly, I brought his wrist to my mouth as my fangs began to elongate from my gums. Gently, I sunk my teeth into his skin. As the blood lapped against my tongue, I felt an immediate rush of sweet adrenaline as I began to taste every emotion running through Parker's body. Fear lingered strongly like the bitter edge of seriously dark chocolate, that's addictive despite its kind of disgusting taste. His excitement tasted as sweet as caffeinated sugar. The most delicious sugar, wine, chocolate flavor combination was an emotion I couldn't place, but god, did I want more of it. I let all the tastes linger delicately on my tongue as my taste buds picked up each nuance of flavor. I peeked at him through my messed up mass of hair to see that he was sort of enjoying it despite the pain he must be feeling. His head was relaxed back, allowing his face to be free from his hair, and I saw his eyes shut tight more from pleasure than anything else. I felt guilty for doing this to Parker, but the one thing I knew above all else was that I really did feel better. The pain that had once been excruciating was now like a dull headache, relatively painless, just really annoying like vampire baby.

Slowly I retracted my fangs from his skin and gently licked the wounds closed, watching as the skin miraculously closed. Parker, who had been watching, looked up at me amazed.

"Well, that was a different experience," Parker joked in that nonchalant way of his. Whether he admitted it or not I knew he kind of felt the same awkwardness I was feeling.

"Uh, yeah, so I think we should get back downstairs," I suggested, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Yeah, don't want them getting suspicious about us," he answered quietly, almost sorrowfully.

* * *

I was barely a foot within the door of the parlor when I was bombarded by my friends, hugging me for dear life. Well, I guess I couldn't say they didn't love me. Alright by the lack of oxygen I was getting, obviously they loved me too much.

"Everybody I'm fine. Parker fixed me right up," I spoke.

"All of you sit we have much bigger problems to deal with." Again, Gemma commanded like a five-star general. How on earth Lee and her mother ever stayed in the same room was a question I had yet to answer, but I obeyed anyway strolling over to occupy an empty leather settee.

"I know we're all consumed with our daughters' pregnancies, but I think there is an extenuating circumstance we need to be aware of. As I said before, there is a good chance that Ivan is still alive," Gemma paused to let her words sink again. Too bad I had no idea who Ivan was besides Lee's father.

"To our younger generation, Ivan was first and foremost my husband and Leona's father. For a time. The important thing you must know was that at one time he was a powerful warlock, but he attempted a spell so that he could live forever. The spell worked, but it had its consequences," Gemma continued as she seemed to drift away to a place within her own memory.

"Uh, mom, you didn't tell me this part. What consequences did said spell entail?" her impatient daughter asked.

"I was getting to that, you impatient little brat," Gemma scolded as she returned to her story. "As I was saying, his spell had consequences. He could live forever, but he must live off the power of other witches and warlocks. Where most of us have our powers locked to our souls, his is temporal. It lasts as long as it is strong, but if it is all used up before, the spell loses its power and he will die. He was born when Augustus Caesar took control of Rome in 27 BC. Most know him as Romanus, or the Roman. I didn't know all of this before I met him. I learned later on how lucky I had been. Ivan, as I knew him, realized that the stronger the witch the longer he lived which is where Leona comes in. I knew Ivan was a warlock, but I didn't realize how powerful, but he knew all about me. He decided that the child of a magical pairing would be vastly more powerful than either one of its parents…"

"Shit!" I heard Lee shout and looked over at her staring at Caleb in horror.

"Damn it, I was practice, but he's the real deal," she spoke painfully, cradling her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Exactly. Every single one of your children will be immensely powerful, and that makes them extremely valuable to him. Since he must hunt for power to survive, some have begin to call him the Hunter. The prophecy Leona received spoke of Hunters, plural, so he has increased his number…"

"Wait a minute. Why didn't he take Leona?" I questioned, confused by the circumstances.

"Yeah, why didn't he?" Leona joined in.

"The Guardians can only control their element. But what about the Sons?" Gemma pondered, hinting at her superiority.

"We can do anything we want, but it'll age us like hell," Reid fielded the question.

"So he wants the child of them combined because it will allow him to do whatever he wants without the side effects the Sons have," Bones answered with slight dismay and shock.

"The only problem is we don't know where he is," Charlie considered, finally beating Booth to the punch.

"The bigger problem is that he's close. I can feel it. He won't rear his ugly head until it's closer to their due date. He needs to harvest their power when it's the strongest right before the child's Awakening. That doesn't mean we shouldn't be cautious. We need to find him before he attacks," she warned in her ominous tone.

Finally, having said what she had intended to say, Gemma visibly relaxed. Now, if only I could. Today had been beyond a stressful day. I thought seeing Tyler with Kira the queen slut was bad, but add on top of that a blood-craving vampire baby, having to drink blood from your best friend's incredibly hot brother and your slight crush, and another apocalypse threatening to kill my baby. Let's just say my life freaking sucked, so big freaking' FML for me.

Despite all this completely shitty news, everyone was beginning to gather around in small little groups like nothing had even happened. Then again, it had been a big "Welcome to the Family" for most of them. Maybe, one day I'd understand why, but for tonight, I was just going to sleep away all my troubles. I sneaked discreetly for the stairs. Unfortunately, as my foot touched the first step, I heard someone behind me.

"Di, I'm really sorry." I recognized the voice immediately as Reid, but the pity wavering in his voice was alien. I should have turned around to face him, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I have to warn you about something," he pleaded. I forced myself to face him and saw how truly unhappy he was. I didn't want him to feel bad for something that wasn't his fault. Hurriedly, I rushed towards him, pulling him into a hug.

"Reid, it's okay," I whispered soothingly, hoping I could soothe some of his worry.

"No, it's not. This isn't like the Tyler I've always known, but what I need to tell you is worse. His parents are going to fight for custody of the child," he spoke looking me coolly in the eyes. He lacked the empathy he had showed before. It was just weird.

"They can't," I cried out, clamping my hand over my mouth to restrain myself. This was low. He didn't want anything to do with me now, but suddenly, our child was important.

"They could. They know about your father, and that's easy enough blackmail for them," Reid countered. He felt so cold and wrong. I really needed to get away from me.

Backing quickly out of his arms, I turned and rushed up the stairs to my room.

* * *

Most of the gathered friends and family members in the expensive parlor room didn't notice the commotion the young girl made. I could sense her tears falling slowly down her cheeks as she dashed up the stairs at an inhuman speed. Creating seeds of doubt in her childish brain was easy. Dissension among ranks was simple enough. I headed towards the front door, hoping to escape without notice as my disguise began to slip out of place. Soon, my natural appearance would be clear, but I knew she wouldn't recognize me. I didn't look like the person she once knew. My hair was longer. My beard shaved away. My clothes more expensive. I was who I had once been before and it felt good to be myself once again

"Di?" The voice was as achingly familiar as the day I first heard it. I turned around quickly to see the red-haired female staring at me with an almost annoyed arrogance. She wrapped her black leather jacket tighter to her body as a sudden blast of cold air whipped through the open door. I could feel the power radiate from her. I knew she couldn't feel the same things that I did, but I knew she would be legendary if she ever understood herself.

"Hello, who are you?" she questioned defensively.

"Sorry, I thought this was a friend of mine's house. I was supposed to meet them here, but it would appear I'm at the wrong house. The door was open I didn't mean to intrude. Again, I apologize for my intrusion," I replied apologetically, turning back to the door.

"You look familiar." Her voice resonated powerfully, commanding me to obey her. I never expected my own powers to be used against me, and they were remarkably strong.

"I must just have one of those faces. Good night to you," I responded. She seemed to accept this, placated by my generic answer, but she watched carefully, scrutinizing me as I walked through the door. Despite the risks I was going to undertake, I couldn't help but think "I hope you taught her well, Gemma."

**A/N: Geez, this is my longest chapter yet, but it was a blast to write. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. Btw, I was considering doing a trailer or fan vid for the story, but let's just say I'm not even close to being a master of Youtube. If anyone can help, please let me know. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I can make the next one just as long. Please review my dear awesome readers. =)**


	19. Teenagers

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm sensing you want the boys' back, so how about some Reid/Caleb, hmmm? My brain has decided to give Di and Tyler some more spotlight later on which means craziness is going to ensue until then. Let's just say I hope you enjoy watching Caleb suffer lol. Just picture Caleb extremely sleep-deprived to understand the attitude and slight OOC. Trust me this is a pretty good chapter for humor and a touch of suspense. Hope y'all love this. Btw, this should've been up last night, but fanfiction's site decided to not upload the document.**

**P.S. Horses and Vampires, this is all your fault lol…hope you kick ochem's butt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance.**

**Chapter 18: Teenagers**

**Caleb's POV**

I really want to warn all the men in the world that a pregnant witch is beyond moody.

Those words would not stop repeating through my head for the past two weeks. And I mean, two weeks. By god, Leona was getting more moody and irritable every single freaking day, no, make that hour, possibly minute. Once the initial Yeah!-you're-back was over, she was almost melodramatically pissed at me (Lee…melodramatic…never). And besides the outrageous mood swings which I didn't realize she had before she got…scratch that…I knocked her up (oh, trust me that's what I'm supposed to say), she had the most ridiculous food cravings. Who the hell knows where I could find some random Graeter's ice cream? They do not sell that in any state anywhere near Massachusetts. Or better yet who could even stomach hot fudge with pickles, but let me lose my head if I didn't get her what she wanted right away. If I didn't, I would possibly be sporting some serious second degree burns for a week. And you want to know whose fault this really is?

Reid.

That punk ass had to go and give Alena a legitimate engagement ring before me. My present was sweet and genuine, but it didn't claim shit that I was going to marry her. Of course, I wanted to do the honorable thing, but god damn it, I'd been only conscious for about a month and I could barely move for the first two weeks. Sorry going engagement ring shopping had not been the first thing on my to-do list (although I had found a cool little antique shop I wanted to check out). But hell if it wasn't now. Remind me why I wasn't going to kill Reid. Oh wait, there was nothing to say that I wasn't.

"Caleb, get your ass out of bed." I heard her shout the command from the bathroom, but before I could even move, a pair of jeans was thrown at me. Make that thrown directly at my head. With force. I swear I'm going to be engaged to a bipolar mental patient. I grumbled, rolling back over to get back to sleep. Had I slept a wink in the past two weeks? Hell no. Demon baby, and yes I completely mean demon baby, found it fun to kick mommy in the stomach repeatedly so that out of reflex she kicked the hell out of me. If it was possible for a kid to hate you before birth, mine did and with a fiery passion. F*** my life.

"Caleb, if you don't get out of bed," she whispered gently in my ear. Her hand was rubbing down my spine and over across my abs. After two long weeks of no touching, it felt beyond good. She wasn't finished though, "I will burn off every important appendage. Even the fun ones." The temperature of her hand suddenly skyrocketed, and I could feel my skin burning. I shot straight out of bed. For once, I did not need to be told twice. I turned to glare at her as she walked back into the bathroom.

Of course, to make everything so much better, Reid the Jackass walked into the bedroom. Guess who was wearing absolutely nothing? That would be me. Damn it.

When he started laughing at me hysterically, that's what did it. Charging across the room, I clasped Reid's scrawny little neck in my bare hands. He put up a good fight, loosening my hold with his gloved hands so he had enough air to continue laughing.

"Well, well, golden boy, I'm surprised Lee wasn't hitting Abbott. Are you sure you're not a gelding or something since you seem to be lacking?" He smirked as he quickly flashed his eyes down.

Did I mention I really wanted to kill Reid? Before I could insult him back, I felt the sharp pain as a towel snapped against the back of my skull before flopping over my shoulder. I whipped around to glare furiously at the girl who was strolling out of the bathroom with another towel wrapped around her body.

"Cut the masculine bullshit, and put the towel on, Caleb?" she ordered not even pausing to turn around. I grabbed the towel hanging over my shoulder and wrapped it around my lower body. Sometimes I loved her, but the majority of the time, I wanted to kill her.

"Ah, is there trouble for the happy couple?" Reid joked, trying to be his funny dumbass self.

"I wonder why, you asshole. This is all your fault," I shouted, stampeding towards him again, but a burning hot hand began searing against my skin before I got to him. Of course, it was Leona standing in the way again. Her eyebrows were set in a determined way, daring me to challenge her. "No, Caleb, it's not all his fault. It is utterly and completely yours," she reminded me, but she edged closer her hands trailing up my chest and around my neck, playing gently with the long hair hanging down within her grasp. "You want things to go back to the way they were?" she questioned. I couldn't even give a coherent answer as her lips were so close to mine I could practically taste them. I barely nodded as her body pressed into mine. "Then get me an engagement ring," she screamed, shoving me into Reid, who practically let me fall to the floor.

She waltzed out of the room towards the room where she was storing all her clothes. That was another thing. I never realized how much clothing the girl owned. She literally commandeered an entire room in the house for her entire wardrobe. And I mean an entire room. I was practically afraid to go in there. Hell, she still took most of my armoire. And most of the bed. And bathroom. And her car got priority over mine. Wait a second, why did I love this girl? Oh yeah, fate loved kicking me in the ass.

"So she's really pissed at you?" Reid asked a lot less snarky. He rubbed his neck as if he could rub away the bruises I put there.

"That's one way of putting it. She's pissed that basically all she has on her finger is a promise band. It doesn't matter that it's been passed down through my family for a ridiculous amount of centuries. Plus, you bought her best friend a $200,000 ring. You think I look good right now?" I snapped back as I moved to my dresser to grab a pair of boxers.

"Well, Caleb, she doesn't want some piece of jewelry that's passed down to only men. She is a female after all," he said in a very effeminate voice, trying no doubt to sound like a gay guy.

"Geez, Reid, you're an ass," I retorted, tossing the towel and slipping into my boxers. Reid watched with a smirk as I changed.

"First off, why even bother? Commando is so much better. Anyways, the expensive ring has gotten me in major trouble," he replied disgustingly picking at his nails.

"How so?" Finally, I slipped into the jeans that had collided with my face earlier. Mostly clothed now, I turned around to face Reid.

"Well, Meredith and Joseph are extremely annoyed at me. Meredith took one look at Alena's ring and knew it was the most expensive piece in her store. Remind me not to buy jewelry in the store your mother owns. Naturally, they hated Alena even though under normal circumstances they would love her," he confessed, running his hand through his hair and ruffling it slightly.

"Dumbass," I snarked under my breath as I threw on a black muscle shirt. Unfortunately, Lee had gone on a rampage and replaced most of my clothes with black or darker colors, so now I had maybe one white shirt to speak of. I loved my white muscle tees. At least she hadn't attacked my jeans or favorite wool coat.

"So why are you here?" I questioned, glancing up at him before I sat down on the bed to throw on my black leather boots.

"I am here to make sure you pick out an engagement ring, and then, we're both being forced to go baby furniture shopping as punishment," he responded in that annoyingly mocking tone of his.

FML

* * *

Driving to Boston with Reid: annoying as hell

Being forced to look for an engagement ring: even more annoying than Reid

Being me: hell itself

We arrived in Boston in a half hour as I had my foot nearly glued to the accelerator. Clearly, I wanted to get this shopping trip over as soon as possible. That and Reid insisted on singing nonstop to "Sexy Bitch" and "In My Head" over and over and over and over and over again. No one even wants to consider what's going on in his head. I pulled into the parking lot of the tiny little jewelry shop I planned on stopping at. The building looked like it was practically as old as the city. Turning off the car, I hopped out despite Reid giving me a dubious look like why the hell are we stopping here, but I knew if I brought home a generic engagement ring (like Reid's) I would get my ass burned yet again. I would be better off going for antique. No doubt it still wouldn't be what she wanted. Opening the shop door, I noticed the small engraved 1642 that no doubt conveyed the year of its building. Our entrance was announced by the tinkling of a tiny bell. The interior was all exposed wooden beams and genuine wood paneling with rows of glass encased jewelry. It really was a tiny shop, almost the size of my bedroom. The village idiot I brought along started playing with a blown glass hanging from the ceiling, so while he was distracted, I headed to the display case that housed the rings.

"Looking for something particular?" I was startled by the relatively young man who appeared in front of me.

The first thing I noticed was the startlingly familiar green eyes. I could've sworn I was staring straight into Lee's eyes. Well, maybe that was a sign I was at least in the right place. If the place practically screamed Lee, I might be safe. Besides her eyes, the guy had thick dark brown hair and a warm, inviting face. In general, first impression wise he seemed like a nice guy. Realizing he had asked me a question, I decided to actually speak up.

"Uh yeah, an engagement ring for my temperamental girlfriend," I responded.

"You forgot pregnant," Reid chimed in, still spinning the hanging glass like a moron. Why did his parents' not put him up for adoption because clearly he was a waste of space?

"Shut up, dumbass," I retorted, turning my head back to yell at him.

"No matter. I have a selection of fine rings, but there's one I most especially would like you to see. It's one of my older pieces," he spoke with a distinguished tone that really didn't fit a typical Bostonian. His seemed to reek of academia.

Reaching deep into the bowels of case, his fingers hunted around for whatever he was searching for. He even had to dive his head under the counter to try and find it. I so wanted to laugh at the irony of my whole stupid life. I wonder if my father Used all the time because my mother was as bad as Lee was, and he just wanted to be gone with this life as soon as possible. Okay, now that is a scary thought. Before I could delve back into my psychotic ramblings (unfortunately, crazy girlfriend was rubbing off on me), the owner appeared above the glass again, holding the ring.

"This I believe would be perfect," he commented, opening his palm out to me. Cautiously, I lifted the ring with my big, clumsy fingers. It was made of antique silver, but it curiously consisted of light blue diamonds, set at a diagonal that wound around to form the band. It looked practically ancient and oddly enough it kind of reminded me of my ring. My ring appeared to be all black, but it was actually diagonal squares of black with a small inset of gold. This one was almost identical to mine in design though.

"Wow, this is amazing," I exclaimed, expecting the owner to look at me like I was a freak or something, but he looked almost smug like he was expecting it to be perfect.

"I have a knack for knowing what people need," he commented, eyeing me oddly like he was trying to recognize me. Okay, this guy was kind of strange, but the ring was perfect. For once, Lee might not kill me for my choice. Of course, I'm probably speaking way too soon. _Sorry, boys, I will miss you,_ I chuckled to myself.

"Hey ass, what do you think of the ring?" I called over to Reid not even sure why I was asking his opinion. On anything. The little punk strolled over, barely glanced at the ring before deciding to stick it on his bony finger.

"I do believe, Caleb. It's the most beautiful ring I ever did see," he fawned in a fake Southern accent. No doubt trying to ape Lee's evanescent accent. I grabbed his hand and yanked the ring off, handing it back to the mysterious owner.

"I'll take it. My girlfriend will love it, regardless of what the idiot here says," I said looking at the owner but thumbing towards Reid. Right now I would so love to flip him off.

"The ring is rather priceless. What did you say your name was?" he questioned, fingering the ring between his hands but barely glancing up at me.

"I didn't, but my name is Caleb Danvers," I replied, wondering how that was even important.

"Ah yes, so the rumors I've been hearing are true," he remarked in an almost astounded voice as his eyes filled with interest. Something was telling me that there wasn't something right about him. I smiled trying to shrug off the weird vibe I was getting.

"Rumors?" I questioned.

"Former Harvard alum. There has been talk that the great and mighty William Danvers's son had gone and landed himself a pregnant girlfriend. I do not intend to insult you, but it was always a running joke about William that he would be the one for this to happen to," the man insinuated. I couldn't help but feel annoyed and unnerved.

"Who are you again?" I questioned venomously, wanting to throw this guy off guard.

"I am Professor Tiberius Livian. I teach Ancient Roman History at Harvard now. I just manage the family shop on the weekends and during the summer. Even Harvard professors need summer jobs," he chuckled as he gestured to the store around him. Alright, the guy definitely had a few screws loose, but as I already planned on taking that class (I want to be a lawyer and Cicero is probably one of the greatest of all times), I really had no intention of pissing him off especially if I had him for a professor. It's like the cardinal rule of college, make that school in general.

"Well, we have a lot to do today, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd just like to buy the ring and be on my way," I tried to ask gently. I really just wanted to get out of this place as fast as I could this guy was doing nothing but giving me the creeps.

"Of course, I think this ring is quite right for you, so I find myself agreeable to giving you a quite irresistible offer. What would you say to $5,000?" he offered. Something was telling me being in this shop was a bad idea, but this ring seemed so perfect for her. Reaching into my back pocket, I tugged out my wallet, planning on pulling out my credit card. Funny thing is the she devil had put plenty of money in my wallet, namely ten new $1,000 bills plus an abnormal amount of smaller bills. I really hope to God she didn't have access to my bank accounts already or I was in serious trouble.

"Wow, Caleb, whipped much?" Reid joked, watching as I pulled out five of the new bills. I shot a glaring look at him, betting the other five that mine were on the brink of flashing to black and catapulting Reid through the nearest window.

"Reid, how about I kick your ass if you don't shut up?" I threatened under my breath, as the creepy guy was busy boxing up the ring. Reid got the hint and shut up. Now who's whipped? I chuckled lightly under my breath.

"Here you go, young Danvers. I do hope to see you and your mate at school this autumn," the man said as he handed me the black velvet box. I nodded in agreement and yanking Reid by the shoulder dragged him out of the store and back to the car.

"Geez, Caleb, could you have picked a weirder store?" Reid questioned immediately as I plopped into the driver's seat. He was too distracted trying to strap on his seatbelt for him to notice. With all the force I had, I slapped him across the back of the head.

"Shut up, you knucklehead. If you weren't such a man whore, I wouldn't have to be shopping with you right now. Again, this is all your fault," I shouted, throwing the car into reverse. He was rubbing the back of his head, so when I thrust it into forward, Reid went smashing into the dash. Whoops.

"Damn it, Caleb, pissed enough?" he mocked, finally strapping himself in.

"You think, let's get this trip over with," I muttered staring aimlessly out the window. I headed towards the biggest mall I could find. Maybe if I killed Reid and stuffed him in some random corner, no one would find him for a couple of months. I let out an exaggerated sigh, knowing that this really wasn't his fault. I should've been more responsible. I mean, I was about to be a freshman in college who also was soon to have a fiancée as well as have a newborn baby in a couple of months. Holy shit, what have I gotten myself into? Better yet, what have I gotten the rest of the Sons into? Alright, so maybe a lot of this was my fault. Besides, the first thing I should've done when I woke up was asked Lee whether I had a ring or not. My hand rushed to my pocket feeling the big lump in my pocket. Something felt so right and wrong about this ring. It was just weird, but I had other things to do, namely further torture of shopping with Reid. Can I sign up for a day's stay at Gitmo rather than this? Waterboarding suddenly sounded more pleasant.

At least, Reid had his cellphone and was thereby currently distracted which meant not having to listen to him sing. Thank god. Luckily, the jewelry store I had pulled into happened to be right by a large mall, so besides fighting mall parking lot traffic, it would be pretty stress-free. Well, with the exception of Reid. Why was I even going to the mall again? Duh, I had to get baby furniture. That sickening wave of nausea that rolled across my stomach was an annoying reminder of my mistakes. Ok, what's done is done. I only have the future to change. Hmm, the mall also happens to have a couple of tattoo shops. I like the idea of that.

* * *

"Caleb, you're seriously mentally unstable." I glanced at Reid, trying to determine whether he was serious or not. I looked into the tattoo shop that looked like Hot Topic's next door neighbor. It had the same black linoleum and black walls except their walls were decorated with artistic graffiti and plenty of frames filled with tattoo designs. There were about six chairs that resembled the ones you'd find in a dentist's office except they were black leather. The place had a sitting area full of rich dark red leather furniture, but the only light was coming from above each individual chair. Despite the appearance of the shop, there was no way he could be questioning my decision to get a tattoo when he had like six. Hypocrite much?

"Ok, why am I unstable?" I bit at his insinuation, dragging the slowpoke along.

"Because why on earth do you, oh Golden Boy, need a tattoo?" he mocked back, flippantly rolling his hand and bowing to me. _Geez_, that nickname was getting beyond old. Do I always do the right thing? No. Does anybody care? No. Yet again, FML.

"Reid, I'm going to get a tattoo. What's the big deal? At least, when I'm carrying around a baby at swim practice, I have something to retain some of my rep with." Ok, in my head, it was the worst excuse possible, but let us not forget, Reid is a certifiable idiot. "You know that makes absolutely no sense, right?" Wow, Reid actually caught one. Stupid dogs do occasionally learn tricks. Obviously, that must mean it's going to snow tomorrow.

"Just shut up, Reid," I ordered as we walked into the shop. Instantly, it felt like this was a really bad idea. The room was filled with the buzzing sound of the needles and some hard rock music blaring in the background. There were two customers in the back, a guy and girl. The guy had a burly beast of a man tattooing his arm while this overly tattooed girl was having something penned across her stomach. Alright, Golden Boy, this was your idea.

"Hey, hottie, what can I do for you or to you?" I almost jumped out of my skin. I'm a guy, so I'm used to girls flirting with me. Flat out hitting on me, not so much. In that category, I was about as clueless as Tyler. The girl was surprisingly tall with dyed jet black hair, paled out skin, gobs of black eyeliner and mascara hiding kind of cute blue eyes, and dark punk clothes to match the rest of the darkness. Her tattoo design tank revealed thin arms completely covered in ink. I could barely glance at her face without noticing a grand total of five piercings along her eyebrows, a bull ring through her nose, a combination of rings and studs along her lips, one on her chin, most likely one in her tongue, and more than I cared to count on her ears. What scared me more was that she was barely my age. She was a teenager just like me. Oh god, what if…? No, stop now, Caleb.

"Um, I was wanting to get a tattoo," I blurted out, knowing Reid was probably laughing his ass off behind me at my pathetic nature.

"No doubt, a hot body like yours is definitely in need of a hot tattoo," she smirked and uncomfortably ran her hand up my chest. My body stiffened like a wood board. Who knew I had a personal bubble? I thought Lee shattered that awhile ago.

"Ok, I have a girlfriend, so a little distance would be nice," I floundered, pulling her hands off of me. She just winked at me as she waltzed around to the counter, swaying her hips way more than necessary and heaved out a heavy binder from a lower shelf.

"Disappointing, I just enjoy people, but who says she really needs to know," she winked and smiled seductively at me as I walked up to the counter. "Yeah, Caleb, you can't get yourself in anymore trouble," Reid threw in with that sarcastic mocking of his. I forced back one of my elbows, connecting with his stomach, and with great joy heard him coughing from the pain.

"So looking for anything particular?" she asked in a surprisingly blunt tone with a hint of angry. Did I just miss the memo that said all women were freaking crazy? Must have been unconscious when they sent that one.

"I was thinking maybe some dark angel wings. My Lee's really into that," I offered, trying to be nicer maybe she was just offended by how I handled the situation. With ferocity, she started flipping through the binder pausing only a few seconds on each page. Finally, her fingers stopped on one of the laminated pages and forcefully turned the book to face me. On the pages in front of me was actually a pretty exquisite tattoo design. It was initially just a tribal design of angel wings but the wings seemed to transform into a creature that wrapped its wings around what looked like a feral female lion (alright that was being a little overdramatic, but it definitely looked like a feral cat). It honestly resembled something Lee would love because it looked like an evil angel protecting the fierce lion. I had definitely found what I wanted.

"I'll take this one," I replied, trying to smile without giving her the wrong impression. Too late. She walked out from behind her counter again. Her hands trailing slowly along the glass edge before immediately flying to my chest. She wandered slowly around me bringing them to my back. "Where do you want it?" she whispered huskily in my ear. "Uh, across my back. Real big," I stuttered out with a gulp. I sounded like a blundering idiot. Ok, I probably was.

"Lucky for you, this design is a specialty of mine, so let's get you started. And I do like them big," she insinuated as she dragged me to the back corner. I could hear Reid chuckling behind me yet again. God was seriously punishing me. Being distracted by my own thoughts around this girl was definitely not a good idea. Before I could blink, she had turned around and was taking my shirt off. "What the hell are you doing?" I bellowed as she moved a finger along one of my abs. "Lay down." She didn't really give me a chance to argue because she shoved me down onto a reclined chair with my back to her. I was beginning to be afraid of being around this girl. When she climbed on top of me, and yes I mean she was honest to God sitting astride my body like I was a horse, I tried to turn my attention to anything than what was happening. That wasn't much of a good idea either.

What if my demon daughter turned into her?

_No, there was no way that would be possible._

I couldn't say that for sure.

What if she was as sexually charged as this girl was?

_My god, I would never be able to sleep._

_Who knows what kind of guys she would be bringing by the house?_

Who says she'd even bring them by the house?

There was no way I could handle the possibility of my daughter being like this girl. What would I do if she decided to get this many piercings or tattoos so she could rebel against her mother and me? Would she even feel the need to rebel? Of course, she would. She would be like her mother. Lord help me I was going to have a teenager on my hands in so little of time. I wasn't ready for this. Even if I lucked out and it was a boy, there was still the possibility he would be the guy hooking up with girls like this.

"You're awfully tense. You need me to loosen up a few more buttons," she whispered, her hand hanging off the waist of my jeans. Her touch and voice startled me straight out of my reverie. "Uh, definitely no. Are you almost done?" I asked angrily, suddenly determined to get out of this place before she assaulted me. "Oh, I'm done with the tattoo, but I'm not done with you, sexy," she answered, pulling me up out of the chair but still hugging her body tight to me.

"That really will be all. How much do I owe you?" I asked pulling out my wallet and trying to shrug her off of me. That seemed to piss her off and she peeled off of me like I suddenly smelled terrible. I glanced at Reid to see it was taking all he could not to laugh his ass off. Oh I was so getting back at him later. "It's $200, and don't take the bandage off until at least two hours after. Make sure you don't swim for at least two weeks," she answered bluntly, smirking threateningly. Without warning, the big burly guy with tattoos I had noticed early was suddenly right behind Reid with a huge hand caressing his shoulder and the look on Reid's face was priceless.

"Vixen, who are these tasty treats to the eyes?" he asked, his voice low and scary. Reid looked like he was going to shit himself. Man, that look was priceless. I really wanted a camera.

"Trav, these boys were just leaving. They ain't interested in us," she smirked as I handed her some money and tossed my shirt back on. Reid looked at me with this panicked face, grabbing me by the arm as he bolted out of the shop.

Once we were a couple shops away, Reid began to let into me. "I really hope that Vixen was worth me getting felt up by some 400 pound man. By the way, you better be forking over a couple of those fresh bills 'cause there ain't anything going to keep me from telling the pyro about your scandalous tattoo." I couldn't believe Reid was honestly trying to blackmail me. Try again, playa. I might be the Golden Boy, but I know how to play that game. "Well, Reid, how about I have a nice sit down chat with your parents about Alena. I'm sure you haven't told them about Alena's condition because you're more afraid of them than I am of Lee," I threatened, straightening up to tower over him. He tried to hide the worry that blanched across his face, but he knew he'd blown it.

"Truce?" he offered.

"No telling Lee?"

"No telling Joseph or Meredith?"

"Agreed," we both replied simultaneously.

"But your face when…" I couldn't even finish the sentence when I burst out laughing. Reid's face turned down as he looked at me threateningly.

"Not funny, Golden Boy," he retorted, trying to sound wounded. "Besides, what are you going to do when your little mutant ends up exactly like Vixen?" he threw back in my face. This time it was his turn to watch me pale because I really needed to forget that possibility, but of course, Reid started laughing hysterically at me.

"Hey not so fast, Reid. What are you going to do when you kid ends up looking like him?"

I looked straight at a teenage boy walking past us. The kid was the typical stereotype of a nerd. He had plaid pants that he had pulled up like 5 inches above his waist which revealed white tube socks no doubt pulled up to his knees which were stuffed into his scuffed black Oxfords. He even had his white starched shirt tucked into his pants complete with a pocket protector and matching plaid bowtie. Oh and let's not forget the black nerd glasses held together by tape.

As Reid watched the kid walk past, his jaw just dropped almost in pain. "No, no, no, shit, no. My kid isn't even being let near a pocket protector," Reid shouted.

"Wanna bet? I'll give him one for every single holiday," I commented with a devious grin.

"Well, Caleb, at least he'll get laid once in his life. With your daughter," he taunted back. I was so tempted to punch him for that comment.

"We're so f***ing screwed when they get to be teenagers," I replied with a laugh.

"Yep, _teenagers scare the living shit out of me_," he responded as we started walking towards another store.

**A/N: Well, Leona's ring and Caleb's tattoo links are on my profile as usual. Hmm, anyone intrigued by Prof. Livian, he basically looks like Clive Owen in my head. Oh lord, I do enjoy torturing our boys, Caleb and Reid. My lovely readers, you know you value my sanity so please feed it with wonderful reviews. 'Til next week.**

**hecate's apprentice**


	20. Only Sweet Dreams With REV 22:20Sorta

**A/N: Alright this is a definitely a different kind of chapter than I normally write, but we'll see how you like it. First off to those of you who reviewed, I honestly appreciate it and thank you greatly. For the rest of you who are reading, please feed the crazy imagination some reviews : ( Please. Anyways, here's another ridiculous chapter from my imagination. Goddess knows where it came from. As a warning, Caleb is a little OOC, but I blame it on the song. Btw, there's a poll or two I posted if you get bored and want to check them out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson (originally by The Eurythimcs), or Rev 22:20 by Puscifer (this song is probably PG-13 just as a warning)**

**Chapter 20: Only Sweet Dreams with REV 22:20…Well Sorta**

**Leona's POV**

"Leona?"

I heard the voice call softly from the doorway, but I lay still atop the bed pretending to be asleep. I couldn't sleep if I tried. Being angry at someone took a lot out of you, especially when you had no real good reason to be angry at them. After a few seconds of no answer, the door closed softly. Finally, more isolation. It felt better to be alone especially when I felt my mood swings kick into full force. I couldn't deny the venom that seemed to be flowing through my veins lately. Anything would make me snap, and I couldn't bring myself to think it was hormones alone. There was something fundamentally screwed up with the baby growing in my belly. It had one hell of a temper and sure liked to kick me when it didn't get whatever the hell it wanted, although I honestly didn't know what that was. My whole abdomen was covered in bruises, but I refused to tell Caleb, knowing he would only be worried. The baby had been relatively calm, so most of the bruises were fairly healed. I knew I couldn't hide them forever though.

I breathed in deeply trying to convince myself to fall asleep, but I only managed to attain the brink of exhaustion aided by heavy lids but no redeeming sleep would come. Sighing frustrated, I shrugged back into the comforter on the bed shivering into my zipped up hoodie. I hated that I was burning up because it was hot outside so I was wearing jean shorts, albeit probably too short and too tight, but I was the prego chick after all. Although Mrs. Danvers wasn't too happy about what I had been wearing as tops go lately. To be honest she was probably right, but then again, I didn't want to go clothes shopping for one freaking pregnancy. Kind of a waste of money. Thus, the only tops that I could wear that adjusted with the growing belly were the corset tops I had. Today happened to be no exception. I had loosely laced the black top which left my whole back exposed covered only by the thin wisps of ribbon and my chest barely contained with the silky black fabric.

A cold wind from the ventilation blew across my body causing me to shiver again. I tugged on the zipper of Caleb's swim team jacket pulling it closed up to my neck, and flopping the hood over top of my hair, I snuggled into his pillow catching a whisper of his scent. I really did feel so bad for what I was doing to him. He didn't deserve to be in this mess that I'd gotten him into. If only things were different. Maybe, if I hadn't been sent to this place, his life would be better. I felt something flutter around me as if my thoughts were floating down around me, very pessimistically. Why did I always have to keep coming back to this? Doubt did me absolutely no good. Grrr, would my mind just shut up? In frustration, I pulled my legs up to my chest as far as they would go forming a tight ball of annoyed tension. Something soft almost the texture of velvet brushed against my legs. I shrugged it off, squinting my eyes shut again. When something brushed softly against my cheek, I couldn't pretend to sleep anymore.

Blinking open my eyes, I looked around to see dark red rose petals scattered atop me and the bed as well as the floor. Golden light from tons of blood red candles illuminated the dark room. I glanced around the room, confounded by how this gothic romance had managed to replace the mundane room I had closed my eyes to. I climbed off the bed, my feet treading on the soft delicate petals.

"Creative enough for you?" I turned around at the sound of his sharp voice. It hinted at anger and maybe a little something else. He emerged into the flickering light, revealing the sharp planes of his body and muscles. The long sleeve black silk button down shirt hung open over his dark faded jeans. He really did look like an evil angel without his wings.

"You could do better," I teased, toying with his anger. With ferocity, he strode across the room, grabbing me by the shoulders gently but hinting at his strength.

"_Don't be aroused by my confession _but I've let you push me away for too long, and I can't stay away any longer," he whispered in my ear. His fingers slid slowly, sensually across my collar bone and down to the zipper of the jacket. With a quick jerk, he opened my sanctuary of warmth exposing me to the candle burning heat of the room.

"There's something different about you, Caleb," I questioned, looking him curiously in his eyes that betrayed one clear emotion.

"Yeah, it's called I'm tired of you acting like my mother instead of what I want you to be." He smirked as he brushed one shoulder free of the jacket.

"Oh really?"

"You want a ring on your finger. Start acting like the type of girl who deserves it," he ordered forcefully as he yanked the jacket off my other shoulder. The jacket fell silkily to the ground in a pool of navy fabric.

"Caleb, I honestly don't know what to say," I whispered out, still surprised by his boldness.

"I never said you needed to say anything," he commanded. This time he stepped forward, causing me to step away from him in shock.

"Wait a second, Golden Boy. Who says you're going to order me around?" I felt the bile and anger over our current situation rise up in me, regardless of what he had currently done for me.

"Who says I'm going to obey?" he challenged, edging closer again. His eyes seemed to taunt like he knew he would get whatever he wanted. Golden Boy needed to remember he needed to work harder. With a quick flash of red, my hand blazed full of fire.

"Now what do you say?" I countered, slamming my unlit hand on my hip and holding the blazing hand out in front of him. He said nothing, but with a vengeance, his eyes sparked black and immediately, the flames were extinguished. Not only was my threat destroyed, my body was swiftly lifted through the air while he stood there amused with one arm across his chest and the other resting against the side of his face.

"Do you want to listen to your fiancé or do you want to argue?"

"I plead the fifth," I answered, avoiding looking at him and keeping a frown set in place. The ass just flipped me upside down with a flick of his hand. "You know you're more of an ass than Chase. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to keep my chest within this top," I taunted, hoping to piss him off. He just shook his head with laughter and began to pace in an oval around my suspended body.

"Leona, you really don't get it. I love you, you crazy woman." The words came flying out in one frustrated sigh.

"Um, Caleb, is this really how you want to show me?" I teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I have other things in mind because_ I don't give a good goddamn about redemption_, but I want you to beg for what you forced me to get for you. Then, you're going to reward me quite handsomely," he demanded annoyingly, flipping me back over the right side and setting me down on the ground.

Something unlike rage twisted around my body. I sprinted towards him, fury burning in my eyes. Without hesitation, his hands gripped me to his body as he kissed me pressing me firmly against his. I knew I was responsible for us not being "together," but damn if it didn't feel good now. My own hands clawed their way to the open collar of his shirt and ripped it off his shoulders. He growled low in his throat, sending a shiver down my spine. His lips felt so good molded against mine and the rough ferocity of it was pure heaven. Caleb trailed his hands down the curve of my back, gently stroking the bare skin exposed through the laces of the corset. With little effort, he lifted me up so I could hitch my legs around his waist. His fingers toyed with the ends of the ribbon, but I gasped when he ripped the laces out in one with swift pull, the fabric hanging limp against my chest held together by the force of our two bodies. I felt his mouth pull into a smile against mine as he carried me over to the bed. Gently, he laid me down on the crimson red petals as luscious a bed as I could imagine. Right now he never felt more irresistible and sexy, making my blood want to boil. His lips moved roughly against jaw, trailing slowly down my neck across my bare shoulder, nipping gently at my flesh. A soft moan rose from deep within, making my skin feel like it would burst into flames.

"Ow," he bellowed, retreating off the bed.

"Damn, I'm sorry. I forgot that I might burn," I apologized, watching as he began to pace. He looked so damn good right now with his jeans hanging low on his waist exposing more of his gorgeous muscles, but I could see the ugly red welts where my bare skin had touched his. There was something else new. As his back turned towards me, I saw the jarringly clear black ink that now covered his back in the shape of wings caressing a lion. Without another thought, I jumped off the bed and ran over to him, hopping into his arms.

"Like the tattoo then?" he asked with that beautiful grin of his.

"Of course, I do. Looks like evil angel earned his wings back," I teased, kissing him temptingly.

"This evil angel has been _prayin' to stay in your arms until he can die just a little longer_ ever since you brought me back. Although it would seem I already earned my name back. You've been mad at me for weeks, yet I still managed to get you out of that corset in record time." He gave me a smirk worthy of only Reid's arrogance as I realized that the top half of my body was devoid of clothing.

"Now what are you going to do?" I tempted.

"First, I'm going to give you what you demanded for," he began, bringing his mouth closer to my ear, "Then, I'm going to _make you weep and moan and cry_," he whispered softly against my ear, sending another wave of shivers down my spine. His one hand danced along the small of my back pulling me tight to his chest once again while his other one dug into his pocket. He brought out a small black velvet box and snapped it open with one easy motion. Sitting on a bed of black velvet was the delicate ring of precious blue diamonds enveloped in antique silver. Something looked so familiar about it like a feeling of déjà vu. A cold hearted wave of panic settled uneasily across me as I plucked the ring from its home. I could feel Caleb's eyes staring at me with excitement nearly begging me to love the ring, and it was something I would love if it wasn't for these nervous feelings coursing through me. I shifted my eyes hoping I looked more in awe than worried, but he was so happy he didn't seem to notice, for that I was thankful. Tossing the box on his dresser, Caleb took my left hand removing his black band and stuffing it in his pocket, and with eagerness, he slipped the new one in its place. Scarily, it fit perfectly on my finger. I needed to shut away all the bad stuff, for the boy in front of me. He'd been through so much, most of it I had something to do with, so he deserved to be happy for whatever amount of time that would be.

"I thought I'd have to beg for this," I questioned with a sly grin.

"Oh, I haven't got to that part yet," he hinted as he backed me towards the bed with an intoxicating kiss again, his hands gently cupping my face.

"I might have to give you an aloe vera massage tomorrow though," I joked as he climbed atop me gently. "But I'm deciding on your state of dress, my future Mrs. Danvers," he chuckled, kissing the base of my neck. A rush of euphoria swept over me trying to drown me in happiness. This was the kind of life I wanted to get used to.

* * *

The chilling coldness sifted around me like a cold blanket making me shutter to a semi-consciousness. Blinding light was streaming through the windows, searing my eyes. With a few stiff blinks, I was able to adjust to the surroundings, which were far from familiar. Last time I checked I had fallen asleep in Caleb's arms covered only by a sheet in his fabulously comfortable bed and plush bedroom. However, my eyes were showing me a small room with sparse furnishings, a bed about as comfortable as a wooden board (on second thought, it was a wooden board), and stiff, scratchy wool clothes fitting of a Puritan. Ick. Someone please send me back to my world of handsome Greek gods posing as warlocks.

"Abigail, what pray thou hath been hindering thee?" I couldn't figure out what startled me more the voice, the language, or the name. I glanced in a tiny, fuzzy imaged mirror as I headed towards the door. The girl in the mirror had my pale skin and alert green eyes, but the nose was not mine nor was the dark chocolate color of her hair, tucked beneath a starched white bonnet. A single curl had slipped out of its place, and I swiftly brushed it back into its place. I was startled when I saw the ring Caleb had just given me still resting on my finger. An eerie shiver rose up at the base of my neck. I tried to shake the feeling away and headed towards the door. I nearly collided with a petite brunette bursting through the door. She was much younger than I would have expected based on the voice. I could've sworn I was looking at a ten year old Cybele stuck in dorky Pilgrim clothes.

"Abigail, there thee are?" Her voice was sweet and pleasant, reminiscent of her tender age. I smiled at the young girl, but I shivered at the thought that somehow I had ended up in my ancestor's body.

"Here I am," I replied, trying to seem normal. If you called walking around in scratchy wool clothing with bonnets covering your hair normal. And no black nail polish to speak of. Did someone send me to hell?

"Hasten thee. Healer Gabriel hath come to see thee and take the air with thee," she commanded, nearly like a petulant child. I felt my breath catch in my chest. I couldn't reign in the curiosity of seeing my Caleb's ancestor. Would Gabriel look just like Caleb? Would I be able to fake being his Abigail? I tempered the torrent of thoughts as I walked quickly out of the room, patting Betty gently on the head.

I walked through more rooms I had no chance in hell of recognizing, and frankly I was almost depressed how little and plain the furniture was. The sound of polite voices guided me in the direction of my newest curiosity. Waiting in what I could guess was the parlor were two men. The one man I recognized in a typical outfit of a Reverend, so I couldn't bring myself to actually care what he looked like. The other man stood up, revealing himself to be even a taller height than Caleb, but his appearance was remarkably familiar. He had the same strong brows and jaws, the noble nose, and his rich, dark hair that were undoubtedly Danvers family traits. Gabriel's eyes were a dusty hazel that was remarkably entrancing in its own unique way.

"Abigail," he spoke in a deep, strong voice but bowed his head, furtively allowing his eyes to peek out through heavy lashes to glance at me.

"Gabriel," I replied with a stiff curtsy, hoping that was socially acceptable.

"Shall we?" He seemed to completely ignore the Reverend as he held out his hand to me. His gaze focused gently on my eyes. As his hand grasped mine, I felt the cool black band that had most recently resided on my hand and Caleb's before that. I wanted nothing more than to pull away, shuttering against the eeriness but my curiosity dragged me forward. I couldn't spur my voice to give an answer as he forcefully encouraged me towards the door. The Reverend gave me a curt smile like everything was okay.

The feeling of cold air bombarded me as Gabriel guided me through the doorway and down narrow whitewashed stairs. I tried to pause to take in the surroundings of Old Salem with its somber and proper houses. Inhabitants of all ages roamed the street in their staid and solemn clothing, but their glances at me gave me insights as to their opinion of Abigail. A few, children mostly, looked at me with a playful curiosity like the subject of a juicy rumor. The older citizens gazed warily at me in fear, and the rest displayed nothing but pure hatred. Gabriel didn't allow me to dawdle around watching people as he began tugging me in whatever his desired direction was. The force he was applying to my wrist was almost excruciating, but I swallowed the pain to maintain at least a pleasant air. Of course, Gabriel got smiled at like he was a freaking hero. Geez, was being a Golden Boy a family trait after all?

We walked swiftly down the main road almost at a near run. When the river of people slowed down to a trickle, he turned abruptly to the right, ushering us behind what looked like a wash house of some sort. With a sharp push, he slammed me against the wood siding of the back of the house.

"Pray tell me, what thee were thinking? Mary? That girl is an asset to us, and thou accuse her of witchcraft," he shouted, his face a frightening mask of anger.

"I don't…" I started to stutter out, but he slammed his palm against the building right next to my head, causing me to flinch.

"I love thee for hereafter, but thou are doubly troubled. Witch, thou art intoxicating, but thy sinister ways will raise our ruin," he whispered, using his other hand to stroke my cheek gently. I knew I should answer, but even in this twisted dream I was scared. Gently, he rested his head against mine in a compassionate, loving way as he closed his eyes in tolerant frustration. "My Livia," he breathed out like it was a prayer.

The sudden jarring pain screaming through my body forced me to shut my eyes and shiver violently. It felt like an internal part of me was ripping itself free. The pain was greatly stealing my strength, making me weak and dizzy. The inner darkness of my eyes gave way to weird sparks of light at intermittent intervals. Amid the darkness, I heard laughing echoing clearly in my head way more demonic than Fire could even attempt to be. Through the sparking blackness, a foggy shape manifested swirling strangely around my eyes. The hazy figure finally began to unfold into the image of a woman's face shielded by a thin wispy veil. With fragile wisps of smoke, her fingers lifted the veil, revealing her face. I wanted to gasp when I saw my own reflection.

"Hello, Leona," her voice reverberated through my brain shifting from that of Fire to my own to a more refined noblewoman's. I could only remember screaming before I was thrown back into my reality.

My breathing was ragged, shaky as my eyes flickered open in the dim candle lit room. The sleeping Caleb cradled me against his bare body. I needed to think, to breathe, and I couldn't do that while he was sleeping so peacefully next to me. Carefully, I lifted his arm, setting it gently on the bed as I crawled out. Swiftly picking up his dark shirt off the floor, I hurriedly buttoned it before grabbing my phone off the night stand and tiptoeing out of the room. I walked through the empty hall, feeling more ghosts trickling around me. This house on a whole unnerved me. Quietly, I treaded down the stairs to the Danvers well-furnished parlor lit by the last dying embers of fire. Plopping down in the stiff backed chair, I began dialing the number I knew by heart but rarely used.

"Hello?" The voice was groggy with sleep. I glanced at the clock on the mantel, noting that it was three in the morning.

"Mom," I replied meekly, shocked by the weakness in my voice.

"Leona, what is it?" she asked, alarmed by my tone.

"I think I had a flashback or vision or something. Is that even possible?"

"For you, no. It might be you tapping into the child's powers. What did you see, Leona?" Her voice was frantic, almost a deeper set of panic even for her.

"I'm not sure," I answered, ending the phone call.

I let out a frustrated sigh, pressing the closed phone against my forehead. Why did I have to have the incessant need to have a completely f***ed up life? Better yet, why did I have to pass that crappy gene onto my baby? The vision I saw was beyond powerful and stronger than even the glimpses all of us had ever had on occasion. I didn't even want to dare to consider how powerful he would be as he grew into his powers. I gently rubbed the bump that now pretty much confirmed to the whole world there was a baby on board.

"Particular reason why your naked ass is not in bed right now?" His voice startled me. I think some days I still expected him to just be a dream. I turned my head around to find him, groggily wiping at his eyes. He had slipped into a pair of blue flannel pants that were riding a little too low to be accidental.

"Only if you answer why you're wearing pants so that they're nearly falling of your ass like a chick," I taunted, kicking my legs around to the front of the chair.

"You know I will never understand why I love you," he teased as he placed his hands on the arms of the chair, hovering over me.

"That is an answer the world will never know." He chuckled, brushing his lips gently against mine.

"So why are you down here?" he pushed, looking at me with that serious, concerned expression of his.

"Nightmare. Guess what? Demon baby has now decided to give mommy visions of the past," I joked, my hands slinking to his hips and drawing him closer to me.

"Oh really, well, maybe daddy needs to make those nightmares go away," he suggested as he kissed me pulling me out of my chair, tight against his body.

"For heaven's sake, you two," Without a doubt the screech had to be coming from Evelyn, but as always I was too embarrassed to turn around to see her. In her defense, we were about a minute away from violating her favorite chair, so she had every right to be furious, even if I could've sworn it was close to the twentieth time she's walked in on us. I would say we needed to get a room, but that's normally where she found us.

"Sorry, Evelyn, but this one is all your son's fault," I apologized, offering Caleb up as the sacrificial lamb.

"I'm sure it is. Caleb, I have every mind to kick you out of this house if you can't learn to keep yourself out of trouble. I've never heard Meredith complaining about Reid and his girlfriend, but every other day I'm walking in on you with your girlfriend. For my sake, hand me a bottle of Perignon and get back up to your room," she ordered with fury. I couldn't help but chuckle. Sometimes, Evelyn truly made me laugh my ass off. Caleb, of course, shot a mischievous look, revealing that he heard my quiet laugh and I would pay for it later.

"First off, Mom, Dad left me the house, but I'll appease you," he responded without an ounce of remorse. He backed away from the chair but grabbed my hand, abruptly pulling me out of my chair. He quickly flashed me his new cocky ass grin and dragged me along towards his room. I kept my eyes averted as we passed his mother.

The force he used to pull me along was gentle and not painful, jarring me to remember the unnecessary strength of Gabriel. That dream, vision, memory, or whatever it was thoroughly scared me. Above all else I needed to find out who Livia was and what she wanted.

**A/N: Alright my dear readers, I hope I spoiled you with some fluff and some mystery. I have two major questions to ask you. **

**1. Do you guys want action or more fluff? **

**2. Who do you want to see more of?**

**The choice is yours, but I won't know unless you review. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	21. Waking Up In Vegas

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. To be honest I really want to get this story finished as soon as possible because I want to possibly get started on my next gen story that will in theory not make me want to pound my head against the wall. Anyways, this chapter is pretty much ridiculous fluff, but I felt like writing it. For the most part the last section is just songfic-esque 'cause the lyrics and the situation fit perfectly. Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or "Waking Up in Vegas" by Katy Perry.**

**Chapter 20: Waking Up in Vegas**

**Cybele's POV**

"Let me ask this again. Is there a particular reason why you've decided to invade Pogue's apartment at five am in the morning?" I roared, aggressively annoyed at my friend. Somehow I was hoping to not wake Pogue up. Sadly, there was a good possibility I wouldn't wake him up out of his catatonic state.

In reality, I knew I should not be angry at her, but I wanted sleep. Badly. Fighting back the urge to fall asleep where I stood, I focused on Leona standing in actual consciousness. She actually looked awake with her hair pulled back loosely and dressed in a loose black button down and faded, ripped jeans. She was way too alert. Man, did I hate her. Could someone please bring me coffee? Now!

"Well, I'd love to if you'd stop yelling at me for ten minutes," she mocked back with a flippant gesture of her hand.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. I gripped my fuzzy blue robe tighter as I took a seat on the beat-up couch. With her typical dignified grace, Leona strutted over to my new rocking chair. She crossed her legs while looking at me in that smug, self-satisfied way of hers.

"Are you ready to listen?" she questioned, resembling an obstinate parent who needed a good spanking themself. "Oh, shut up and get to the point," I answered without lacking any anger. With a wry smile, she began.

"Last night I dreamed that I was in Ye Old Salem. As Abigail. I met Gabriel even, but he was really weird. He called me Livia. Then, I got this weird feeling, and suddenly, I was hearing this evil voice in my head and saw my own reflection. Goddess, it was the most messed up dream I've ever had."

"Don't you already hear voices? Maybe you need to take some medicine for that…schizophrenia…" I coughed into my hand. It's not like everyone didn't expect her to have some sort of psychological condition with that crazy Fire floating around in her brain.

"Shut up, Cybele. I'm serious. Something bad, even worse than my father, must have us on their hit list, and you find this funny. Be realistic, Cyb. We have problems, massive problems we need to deal with," she whined.

"Calm down, Leona. The name only sounds vaguely familiar, and only because she was Octavian's third wife but one scary powerful woman. I don't recall her being one of our kind though, so the likelihood of her haunting you is quite slim," I spouted off, thankful that I had at least paid attention during history class.

"Well, if you want me to go away, start checking," she demanded, forcefully tossing me the Book of Salvation. It clunked into my chest before falling into my lap open to a random page. My fingers delicately began flipping through the book, looking for whatever Livia Leona was blabbering on about now, not that I was really looking.

"Do you even know why you got this dream?" I questioned, highly doubting I would get an actual answer.

"I had the dream after Caleb gave me this," she answered. Raising herself up out of her chair, she walked over to me and handed me a thin, delicate ring. It lay delicately on my thumb, twisting it gently around as I admired the intricate scrollwork of the sparkling blue diamonds. The ring did look rather ancient.

"Where did he get this ring?" My voice was serious, cold almost calculating.

"I was afraid to ask," she breathed out in her quick, frustrated way.

"Find out," I ordered, shoving the ring back at her.

"Cybele, what's your problem?" She sounded wounded like I had slashed at her.

"My problem is that somehow you keep bringing all this trouble to us. Why you? What curse did you decide to rain down on us now? I just want things to go back to normal," I bellowed. I mentally panicked as I heard Pogue stirring in the other room. "Leona, leave. Now," I commanded, pulling her off the couch where she sat next to me.

"Cybele, what's going on?" she demanded, her voice warped with panic.

"I don't want Pogue in the middle of this. This may have nothing to do with the Sons, and if we can keep them out of it, that's the way I want it. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same for Caleb," I argued, forcing her towards the door.

"If I'm right, we won't be able to hide this for long," she whispered, nearly halfway out the door.

"I know, but please let me keep him safe in the dark for now," I begged, shutting the door quickly behind her. The door opened quickly. "As a warning, watch out for that baby. They have some pretty sick powers," she shouted through the opened door before closing it quickly again. I walked quietly to the couch plunging my body into its cushy, beat up comfort. I felt tears begin to drift down my cheeks as worry began to swarm through my veins. I could even feel my heart beating, no galloping, in my chest. I wiped defiantly at my eyes, trying to wipe away my tears, but my hands felt funny. I glanced down to see a thick coat of dark fur covering my hands, and my nails had lengthened into sharp claws. What. The. Hell.

"Cyb?" Pogue's voice called from the other room.

_Shit_. I couldn't let him come out here and find me like this. _Okay, crazy baby, help momma out. No crazy stuff. I don't want your father knowing you joined the Freaky Babies of Ipswich Society._ I tried to calm my breathing to a more respectable level. As my pulse began to slow, I saw the claws begin to recede and the fur start to disappear. Thank goodness. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Pogue, I'm in here," I shouted back, hearing his footsteps coming out into the living room.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing out here?" he asked through his sleepy fog.

"I was just thinking about school and how hard it's going to be. I thought college was going to be a rather stress-free experience," I explained, lying through my teeth. I smiled innocently enough at him. In that slow relaxed pace of his, he came over to sit next to me, pulling me into his arms and hugging me safe to his chest. I could feel the comfort and safety coming off him in waves, easing my tension.

"It'll be hard, but we'll make it through. C'mon it's a new kind of adventure," he smiled at me with his easy confidence.

"I'm not the adventurous type of girl," I answered stone-faced. "Well, you are now," he joked, shaking me gently with his laughter. I forced out a smile even while my inner turmoil was spinning me around.

"You ready for today?" he asked. My brain went ballistic, trying to recall quickly what I actually had to do today. Oh damn, that's right. Pogue was dragging me kicking and screaming to the obstetrician. I honestly didn't see the point. I knew a typical woman should go, but when you have borderline healing powers, honestly what's the point. Besides after what just happened, I knew it was sketchy for me to go and not accidently have the doctor notice something they shouldn't.

"No," I answered bluntly, still kind of pissed at him.

"You know you need to. I want a healthy little brat," he teased, rubbing my little bump enthusiastically.

"I'm honestly going to hurt you one of these days, Pogue," I scolded, giving him a glare.

"C'mon, let's get some sleep. Oh by the way, we're visiting my parents after the visit with the OB," he responded, popping off the couch and out of hitting range.

"Pogue, what the hell? I used to think you were a good friend and then boyfriend, but now you're sacrificing me to your parents after you drag me to a doctor's appointment I don't even want to go to." My voice sounded very whiny, but this was so not cool.

"I figured I'd bribe my mom with a sonogram. That way when my father goes to kill me my mother will be so happy about the baby she'll save me," he jested as he held out his hand to help me off the couch. With a little effort, I was able to heave myself off the couch and began making my way to the bedroom.

"I hate you, you know that," I growled, shoving him into the bedroom. "Well, at least, I love you," he teased, smiling at me gently.

* * *

"The gel might be cold, but unfortunately, there's really not much I can do about it," the nurse commented sweetly. Damn if she wasn't right. It was ridiculously cold. I shivered as she moved the gel around my stomach. I was actually kind of nervous after seeing the women in the waiting room and talking to a few I realized I was relatively big for being two months. Oh and they all hated me because I'm oh…eighteen. I hate my life.

The nurse continued to fiddle with the tech equipment as she flipped on a video monitor and began messing with some weird probe type of thing. Pogue unconsciously rubbed the hand he was holding. It felt good to at least not be alone for this torture. I gasped when she stuck the even colder metal probe on my belly.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly as she continued to move it around. The door opened suddenly and in walked a petite Asian woman in a starched white labcoat. Her face was a perfect oval and she had charming brown almond eyes. Her hair was a dark ebony with streaks of gray. She looked like she would be the perfect ancient medicine woman.

"Hello, Ms. Terrance. I'm Dr. Zhao," she greeted me with a handshake. "You must be the father. Glad to see you've come along with her," she said as she shook his hand, smiling at him.

"Dr. Zhao, I'm ready when you are," the nurse chimed in as the doctor moved towards the monitor.

The nurse continued to move the probe over my belly as a grainy image appeared on the monitor. I couldn't really see anything of it. With the exception of two clear blobs. Two clear blobs in the shape of heads. Holy. Shit.

"Ms. Terrance, it looks like you're having twins," the doctor announced in her calm, official sort of voice. Blood seemed to rush to my head. I closed my eyes, feeling an overwhelming sense of frustration. Could my life get any more complicated? I expected one. That was enough. Now I had two. Someone please shoot me now. I opened my eyes to see Pogue looking rather dumbfounded.

"Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" Zhao continued, smiling brightly at me.

"Why not?" I answered rather dismally. I glanced over again to see Pogue was still in shell shock, so it's not like he was going to care. A little more probing on my belly followed.

"It looks like you're having a boy…" she pointed at the monitor at one of my little blobs, "…and a girl. Congratulations," she announced proudly, circling the other blob with her pen. Well, at least I was having two birds with one stone. "Unless you have any questions, I really think that's all for this meeting," she commented, motioning for the nurse to finish up.

"Thanks, Doc," Pogue finally piped up, coming out of his comatose daze.

The nurse hurriedly cleaned the jelly off my belly and put away the equipment before nearly dashing out of the room. Without anyone else in here, silence was pervading the atmosphere. Cautious stillness swamped the air, making it feel impossible to move.

"So we're having twins," I finally said after a few minutes of this aching quiet.

"Yep," was all he said.

"Still want to go see your parents?" I asked, staring up at the pinprick holes of the plaster tile ceiling.

"Nope."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Want to run away?" At this comment, he finally perked up. Coming out of his daze once again, he looked at me with that glint of danger in his eyes.

"Yeah," he answered with a smile.

* * *

Sunlight compelled me to open, and boy was I sorry for it. Like staring straight into the sun, my eyes burned like hell, and I quickly shut them trying to go back to sleep. No such luck. The sun continued to stream through the open window in front of the bed…wait a second…Pogue's apartment didn't have a window in front of the bed. It was on the side of the room, not to mention kind of small. Squinting my eyes, I looked at the room me and Mr. Asleep-Like-A-Fallen-Piece-Of-Timber were now in. It sure wasn't his apartment or possibly even his parents house. This room could be summed up in a few words. Flashy Vegas hotel room. Oh shit.

"Pogue, wake up," I shouted, but he just rolled over trying to ignore the noise. If the boy could sleep through a tornado, he would. I sat up in bed to stare over at my rather annoying boyfriend who currently had his head stuffed against the pillow with his shaggy hair splayed across it. As per usual, he was shirtless, demonstrating muscles that only minutely suggested he worked out. Yeah right. He gripped the pillow tighter to his face trying to stay asleep. Without pausing to think, I yanked the pillow from behind me and slapped it across his backside.

"You know that's not going to get me to wake up," he mumbled through the pillow.

"Pogue, would you consider waking up if I told you I don't think we're in Kansas anymore?" I mocked back, smacking him in the head with the pillow this time.

Slowly and with every bit of annoyance, he rolled over and opened his eyes to look at everything around him. From the tacky comforter with its printed deck of cards and casino chips to the room lined with ever little knick knack a poker granny could find at a garage sale or thrift store. What ridiculous rabbit hole had I traveled into?

"_You gotta help me out. It's all a blur last night_. How'd did we end up here, Pogue? Got any explanations because I got nothing," I shouted as I stumbled out of bed, tripping over my own clothes.

"Umm, I don't know. Ow, goddamn that sun is bright," he cursed, rubbing his temples in pain.

"I know one thing _we need a taxi 'cause you're hung over_," I reached for my purse among the clutter of clothes and found I had absolutely no money, "_and I'm broke_." Scraping my nails through my hair, I leaned into my knees, letting out a frustrated scream.

"Ok, here take this thing it keeps buzzing like hell. If I really have a hangover, I'm getting a shower and possibly taking an entire bottle of aspirin," he groaned, tossing me the phone and climbing out of bed. I snatched the phone out of my lap flipping it open to see I had a grand total of a…drum roll please…100 text messages…and…200 missed phone calls.

I only had to begin to scroll the text messages to get the gist of it. I highly doubt I had been drinking, but I must have sent a stupid text. Paging through to my outbox, I opened the first sent message to see my biggest mistake ever.

**I'm having twins…off to vegas…ps imma wolf…lol =) **

Oh, shit. Well, that explains the text messages since I sent it to all the Guardians and the Sons and my parents and my brother. Someone please shoot me now for the fiftieth time this week. Cautiously, I dialed Lee's number figuring if I could stop her I might be able to stop the onslaught of calls and texts.

"Cybele Elizabeth, what the hell were you thinking?" I heard her angry voice shout, no scream, into the receiver of the phone.

"I'm going to go with I don't know," I answered carefully, clenching my teeth in worry.

"The hell you don't. I'm to going to yell at you for each item one at a time, and then maybe I'll save your ass and Pogue's from your parents because if your father doesn't shoot him one good with a shotgun, Parker is going to use him as target practice." Her words lurched out in one frustrated stream. "First off, you're kidding me, right? You didn't seriously go to the doctor? Better yet you don't really have two little demons growing in you because if you do there's a good chance we all do and personally I will have two little Satans. So please tell me you're joking?" she babbled on at a frantic, hectic pace even for her.

"Slow down. You're giving me a headache. Unfortunately, yes, I am having twins. So congratulations, you're probably having his and hers baby Satans. Enjoy," I interrupted unable to resist a slight smile pulling up at the edges of my lips.

"Excuse me for a minute, I'm going to kill Caleb. Grr, stupid Son of a...Now why on earth are you in Vegas?" she posed. I could almost feel the scolding look through the phone, but that question I had been asking since I woke up finally had an idea come crashing through. I glanced down at my left hand and sure enough there was Pogue's class ring in all its expensive private school glory on my left ring finger. "Hold on a second," I demanded as I dropped the phone on the bed and hurled myself towards the bathroom. Throwing open the door to a room filled with humid steam, I shouted to apparently my husband, "Pogue, we got married."

I heard the bar of soap fall to the ground and the shower faucet snap off. Whipping a towel around his waist, he stepped out of the shower and stared at me dumbfounded. He swiped through his wet hair with his fingers, allowing his serious face to settle into place. "Eh, I guess it saves us time," he mumbled. Of course, that would be Pogue's reaction. With an eye roll, I headed back to my phone.

"Well, apparently I got married," I replied unenthusiastically into the phone.

At this point, I had to pull the phone away from my ear as Lee screamed hysterically with some long strings of curses. "Okay fine, two out of three covered now onto 'imma wolf,' gangsta girl," she teased.

"I would love to say I was drunk, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't. Yeah, I had a slight panic attack and all of a sudden I'm all fur and claws. I'm pretty sure I'm carrying baby werewolves or something," I joked, patting the bump.

"I guess I get seers, and you get werewolves. Ain't life a kick in the head?" she jested, laughter brightening the tension away.

"So you going to get rid of my parental issues?" I asked, squinting my eyes closed with hoping.

Letting out a sigh, she answered, "Yeah, but you owe me." I hung up the phone and fell back against my pillow. Well, I guess this is what I get for waking up in Vegas.

**A/N: Ok so, who knows where this chapter came from. I started working on the next gen story out of boredom. Next chapter should be immensely better since it's action and I think we could all use some more action. If you value my happiness, please review.**


	22. Torn Apart

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who are still hanging in there with me whether you're just reading or if you're treating me with a review. Hopefully, things are going to start getting more intense which means y'all are getting an action chapter. Ok, towards the ending I'm going to keep flipping POVs. You'll see why when you get to that part. I really hope you like the chapter. This chapter honestly should have been up like Sunday night, but I honestly hate Valentine's Day which I blame as the cause for the late update. Anyways, I'm going to shut up and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, "Torn Apart" by Stabbing Westward, or "Weapons of Mass Distortion" by The Crystal Method (used this for the fight music).**

**Chapter 21: Torn Apart**

**Ondine's POV**

Hard, pumping music pounded against my head while dizzying strobe lights flashed around me. I wanted to do nothing but sleep, yet for some god forsaken reason I was in a nightclub called Chaos on a Friday night, restraining every nerve in my body that told me to leave right now. I had made the call even though I had promised myself I wouldn't, but school started Monday and the air need to be cleared. I sat at the bar twirling the straw around in my ginger ale absently pushing the ice cubes through the fizzy liquid. In the background, I could feel normal people my age thrashing around to the garish trance music palpitating through the loud speakers. My eyes stared aimlessly at the modern glass shelves bearing the weight of hundreds of liquor bottles of varying age. My attention flickered to the bartender who was fixing some fruity fluff drinks for a couple of drunk college girls. He had that shaggy blonde Leo hair from _Romeo + Juliet_ which just ups his hotness rating plus he had the matching blue eyes with the misfortune of a ruddy complexion. He gave me a sultry smile, causing me to blush and return to staring at my drink.

"I'm here. Now what do you want?" I didn't even have to look up to know who was standing behind me. The contempt in his voice was glaringly obvious. I guess I'd be angry, too, if someone who said they would never talk to me again called me at 1 am in the morning asking to meet at some obscure club on the outskirts of Boston. Chaos was definitely on the outskirts. It was a dingy beat up brick building squashed between two musty warehouses in a bad area of town. I had found a weather-worn flier for this club pasted to a telephone pole on Ipwich's Main Street. I needed somewhere private to talk, and nowhere was more private than a busy loud club.

Spinning my stool around, I stared down Tyler with my own cool blue eyes, involuntarily clenching my jaw. My eyebrows shifted into the narrow menacing way that made me feel an ounce more intimidating. He jerked his head away as if lacking the patience or the gall to face me.

"I want us to come to terms on what happened," I answered bluntly. My voice felt cold and icy.

"I thought we were pretty clear on that. You're a…" My hand quickly snapped into place over his mouth before he could say something he most definitely shouldn't. I slid off the stool easily my silk black dress rising high to reveal a little too much thigh. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed as Tyler's eyes sprinted to the sight of my pale skin. The dress I had worn tonight was a silky black halter that tied around my neck with a chunky sort of bow and then wrapped around my waist held together by another bow with the edge of the dress complimented by a thin edge of ruffle. It was cute, and on the plus side it actually fit. Standing up, I felt the extra weight press my feet down painfully against my black 6 inch heels with their classic thin ankle strap. I loved the shoes, too, but damn if they weren't painful.

"Tyler, I'm not going to talk to you where so many people who can hear," I whispered softly in his ear. I smiled inside when he shivered from the effect my voice had on him. Gently grabbing his hand, I pulled him to one of the club's little alcoves that were stuffed with voluminous black couches. I plopped onto the couch, forgetting to act like the cold-hearted woman I was supposed to be. Tyler sat stiffly next to me, his tension rolling off him in waves. Even I felt out of place and nervous. Watching the packed dance floor move hypnotically to the beat, I tried to find some sort of reassuring strength.

"Are we going to sit here all night, or are you going to say why you dragged me here?" he challenged in a bitter way I hadn't expected.

"When did you become such an ass? It's like you think you're some sort of local god now. What because you're dating that slut Kira or because your parents are going to take from me something I would die for?" I shouted, my own power rippling through me. Suddenly, I felt the air turn icy and bitterly cold.

"What are you talking about?" he answered back defiantly.

"Did I not see you with Kira, or was I mistaken?" I roared back, reluctantly acknowledging Water pulsing at the edges of my conscious.

"No, but it's not what you think." I couldn't believe he was throwing out that pathetic excuse. I huffed in pure annoyance. "Then explain," I ordered.

"Look my parents wanted me to try dating someone else. Someone whose reputation they valued more," he tried explaining.

"Obviously, I'm trash because I've only slept with you, but Kira is freaking St. Teresa because she's screwed around with almost every guy at Spencer. You know what screw your parents," I fired back, noticing that my breath was cold enough to see as my anger increased. I was definitely enjoying the increase in power.

"What right do you have to talk? You're a…" he let the fury draw out of his voice, quieting to almost a whisper, "…a vampire." He spoke the word with near hatred.

"Why must we always come back to this?" I announced rather frustrated as I got up from the couch. I strutted towards the opening of the alcove and shut the black velvet curtains. I spun on my heel to face him. This time I took the opportunity to really look at him. His dark, soft hair was a disheveled mess, his lovely blue eyes seemed dull thrown in contrast with the prominent bags under his eyes, and even his clothes weren't even his typical neatness. He looked a mess. Like he was suffering.

"Ty, I don't normally drink blood. I'm not really any different than a human. Honestly, _I know I should have told you, _but _I was so afraid you'd leave_," I replied softly as I paced the floor. My long dark braid swung over my shoulder when I tossed my head around in nervous frustration.

"You still should have told me. Or at least, mentioned that...," he paused to gesture at my stomach, "How the hell was I supposed to handle that when you told your family the same time you told me? Your dad freaking tried to kill me," he screamed, his anger rather uncharacteristic for him. "Besides, my parents don't even know about the baby," he commented offhandedly. That fact seemed to suffocate my thoughts as I tried to recall that conversation with Reid. The Reid I knew wouldn't make stuff like that up. He wasn't mean. Could it be that Ivan guy? I moved slowly towards Tyler when something bitterly cold clamped around my wrist. I spun around on my pointed heel to see a tall young man with piercing and unnaturally blue eyes and ink black hair. He stood in all his dark, unnatural glory gripping my wrist too tight. The curtains swayed open to reveal two muscular guys that would put most hired body guards to shame.

"This will be easier if you come with us," he ordered quietly in my ear. I nodded slowly, looking at Tyler with my calmest eyes I could force upon my face. Tyler watched me carefully unsure of how to act. "That's a good little witch. My master will be pleased," he responded as he pulled me from the safety of the room.

"Viktor, what about the boy?" one of the thugs questioned. Viktor snapped around, angry at the usurping help.

"Only the girl is necessary, Draken," he commanded, dragging me further away from Tyler. I struggled against his strength, but I knew he had the upper hand, at least for now.

**Tyler's POV**

My stomach felt sick as I watched them drag her away. I had been foolish for the past month. She really had meant everything, and I had sold her away for fear. I had learned from my short stint with Kira that Ondine really was important to me. Now that I had my chance to come back to her, something was stealing her from me. I couldn't force myself to stay put and let them take her. Cautiously, I got up from the couch eerily feeling every movement of my feet. My heavy boots seemed to make too much noise as I followed them out of the tiny room. The guy named Viktor, a guy who fit the stereotype of the evil creepy warlock, manhandled Di, shoving her through the club's backdoor while his two goons followed. I didn't understand how they had moved through the packed club so easily, but I began my own fight through the grinding bodies. I knew one thing I wasn't about to let them take her without a fight. The sound of my heart pounded through my head. For someone who didn't use the Power much, I felt its unfamiliar strength gush through me fueling the adrenaline that had injected itself through my veins. Unforgiving, I slammed into people, throwing them out of the way. I yanked open the door to the alleyway, forcing myself into the night. The air was bitterly cold which meant my kick-ass girlfriend was doing just that kicking some ass.

Further down the alleyway, I could see ice starting to spread across where she was standing as hail was beginning to fall in the size of softballs. She was still struggling against their strength. What she needed was some distraction.

"Di?" I shouted, my voice loud and strong. The men turned their eyes momentarily away from her to look at me furiously. It gave Di the momentary distraction she needed. She quickly shoved her elbow up under the jaw of Viktor, sending him stumbling. She jerked out of her hold and began moving as quickly as she could towards me when Draken and his twin idiot brother stepped in her way. Without even blinking, Di vaulted into the air, somersaulting overtop of the men and landing in a crouch on the ground. Her path clear, she sprinted towards me as the men stared at her dumbfounded.

"That seriously hurts way less in heels," she grinned at me, trying to give me some encouragement like what she just did was easy as it looked. "Tyler, thanks. I hope you're ready to fight. I need you to take Viktor. I'll take Tweedledee and Tweedledum. They don't know what's going on, so I should be safe. I know its not your obligation to help me, but for once, I'm going to ask for it," she spoke, her eyes betraying the worry that I couldn't be trusted.

"Di, I will protect you as best I can. You mean more to me than you think. I'm not letting this Viktor anywhere near you," I answered defiantly, kissing her gently on the lips before I faced the men with a scowl.

_Bring it on_, I thought. I am a Son of Ipswich after all. I may not know martial arts, but I sure know my Power was way stronger than whatever they were dealing. I let my eyes flash to black, feeling the tightening in my body as the Power surged through me in full measure. Energy concentrated in my hands, warping them into claws. I released one of the energy balls. It sliced through the air, forcing the two thugs to move out of the way. They dived into the narrow alley walls to avoid being hit by it. Viktor, still rubbing his jaw from where Di hit him, didn't see the orb coming as it struck him cleanly in the shoulder. He went flying through the air, striking the icy pavement painfully.

"Tyler, go. Keep him busy." I heard Di order as I stomped forward, more energy forming in my hands.

**Ondine's POV**

That creepy Viktor guy was pulling himself off the ground as Tyler moved towards him. The warlock glared at me with an undistinguishable hate. I just wish I knew why they wanted me. What use did I serve? If you wanted collateral to involve the Sons and the Guardians, Lee or Caleb was a better bet. Besides, I knew I could handle myself as well if not better than Lee, so I wasn't even the weakest link. Right now though, all I knew was that I needed to fight like hell.

"Draken, Jacques, get the girl. We need her blood," Viktor commanded as he stepped towards Tyler. Electricity seemed to be crackling along his palms. I had never seen an electrokinetic warlock before, but there's a first time for everything. Good luck, Tyler.

Draken and Jacques stepped towards me, their faces evil and devious. Draken looked to be a towering 6'4 at least, and he was pure muscle based on the chiseled chest peeking out through his open shirt. The icy wind sent his long leather trench flapping against his black leather pants. He seemed to set his jaw, trying to keep out the cold which threw his face into sharper contrast defining the hints of facial hair along his mouth and jaw while his close cropped hair further hardened his appearance. I scanned the man standing next to him apparently named Jacques who was even taller than Draken. His face looked more friendly, and his softer framed face and rich dark hair that seemed long enough to at least tickle the back of his neck hinted at an ounce more of friendliness than Draken. Being dressed in only a black muscle shirt and similar black leather pants, he had to be freezing his ass off.

"Well, boys, you have two options. You can walk away without a scratch. Or. I'm going to destroy you. It's your choice," I smirked as I offered them my ultimatum. They didn't even pause to consider. Jacques stormed forward, Draken following behind him.

Jacques threw out his arm trying to catch me by mine. Turning on my heel, I dropped to the ground, successfully changing my level to avoid his grasping hand. With assurance, I struck out with my foot swiftly sweeping behind his legs which sent him falling awkwardly to his ass. I raised out of my crouch prepared to handle Draken when his hands caught me by the throat. He controlled his strength as he slowly strangled the air out of me, pulling me towards unconscious weakness. My body was being lifted through the air as I felt control over my legs and arms weakening, all my energy pooled quickly to my central organs. I willed Water to come to me, feeling the familiar change wash over my body. I opened my eyes with a flash of blue as water began to pore out of my skin, weakening Draken's grip on my neck. The lessening of pressure flooded fresh air through my lungs, speeding life through my veins. The lack of oxygen had caused a tremendous amount of pain to lodge in my brain, but I fought through it as I regained control of my legs. I slammed the sole of my shoe into his groin forcing him to drop me. Falling unceremoniously to the ground, I popped back to my feet to face the restored and much angrier Jacques.

He threw a well-aimed punch that collided with my left cheekbone, hurting like hell. Not missing a beat, I kicked out at him, the toe of my heel colliding with his side. A sharp cracking sound echoed from his body as my kick connected with his chest. He doubled over clutching his side, nursing what was no doubt a broken rib. Regrettably, I tapped into my heightened senses, sharpening my hearing and perception. I heard Draken's careful footsteps behind me, and without pause, I threw back my elbow again, cracking against his jaw as I had Viktor's.

"Think again, witch," he snapped, grabbing me by my braid and wrapping it around his fist. Pain shot through my skull.

**Tyler's POV**

Viktor looked at me and I couldn't help but tremble. He looked ten times scarier than Chase ever did and here I was going to face this guy down by myself. When I saw sparks crackle across his palms, I knew I was really screwed. Let's see energy ball vs. electricity. Which one is going to hurt more? Shit. With a flourish of his hand, electricity came soaring towards me. I dropped to the ground as it sizzled over my head and slammed into the brick wall behind me.

"We have no business with the Sons. At least not yet," the man warned in a condescending tone. I picked myself off the dirty, wet scowl, a scowl setting firmly in place.

"You have business with me now. I'm not letting you go anywhere with her," I growled, finding anger I needed to protect her. I fired a badly aimed shot of energy at him that he was able to easily miss by sidestepping.

"Really?" he mocked, "…because even if she wasn't specifically needed, she'd be the easiest to go after. Did you think it wouldn't be hard to see she was the most unprotected? You abandoned her." His taunt stabbed deep into my heart, and I felt the guilt pinch viciously at my heart. Damn, he was right. I had betrayed her in a colder way than she ever did. That ended now. Di needed me, and that's all that mattered.

With fury swimming through my veins, I blasted out at him. Energy pooled at the center of my chest growing in strength. With a feral scream, I released the pent up energy that sent him rolling to the ground to avoid being hit. He whipped back off the ground, sending his own blast of electricity. I almost avoided it, but it grazed against my arm. I heard the flesh sizzle where it touched, and it burned so painfully. Cradling my arm, I threw back at him, but it only slammed into a brick wall. Obviously trying to aim with my left hand was not a bright idea, but the pain scraping through my right one was too excessive to even attempt using that one.

"Viktor, I got her." We both turned as I heard Di cry out in pain. Draken was dragging Di towards us by her hair. She was doing her best to fight him off, but he was much stronger.

"Ondine," I shouted as I started to run towards her.

"I wouldn't unless you wanted to know how lightning coursing through your veins feels like," he sneered pointing a sparking finger at me.

My feet anchored themselves in place, completely petrified and too terrified to consider moving. Di glanced up at me through her raven black bangs hanging in her eyes. They didn't see what I saw. Her eyes were completely sapphire. She managed to give me a warning look before time seemed to slow. I dropped slowly to the ground as I watched water seem to defy gravity by pooling in her hands. The water languidly froze, gradually forming into sharp icicles. They were long, spiked spindles that would easily cut through skin with a great deal of pain but would leave no evidence. Not only was Di managing to create weapons out of almost nothing, the atmosphere was dropping in temperature quickly, making everyone's breath come in slow, shallow wisps of visible air, but it was chilling my arm making the agony in my arm dull to a negligible aching.

Flipping onto my back, I narrowed my eyes, focusing on Viktor. Before he could blink, my eyes sparked black and sent the icy spike flying straight into his abdomen. As Draken watched shocked, Di forced her palm backwards, the icicle cutting through his side. I picked myself up off the ground, sprinting for Ondine. She staggered out of his grip and hobbled towards me. Her breath was slow and ragged like she was in pain. I could already see a deep bruise setting against her left cheek. Pulling her close to my chest with my arm, I tried to shoulder most of her weight as we ran towards my car. I yanked my keys out of my pocket as my Hummer came into view. I didn't want to give these guys a chance.

Unlocking the door quickly, I lifted Di up into the car over the console and into the passenger seat. I hopped in after her, stuffing my key into the ignition and letting my baby roar to life. I threw the gear into drive and tore out of the parking lot, glancing down the alleyway to see it empty of people.

"Di, who were those people?" I asked, looking over, but she was slumped against the window not moving.

"Hold on, Di," I called, slamming on the accelerator.

I sped through the empty streets pushing the limits of my car's full speed. Worry began to settle in my stomach churning it into a nauseous mess. Once we reached the outskirts of Ipswich, I was finally able to loosen the tightness that had begun curling around my heart. I couldn't figure out where I should take her. I didn't even have the slightest clue where I needed to go. Di whimpered softly and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter in pain. Deciding I couldn't waste anymore time, I swerved off the side of the road, throwing the Hummer into park.

"Di, what can I do?" I asked gently, smoothing her hair out of her face.

"I need…blood," she moaned as she winced from another twist of pain.

"What?" I forced out, stunned by what she was saying.

"Long explaination…babies are part vamp…if I use, I drain our energy… they steal…from… my…," Di went unconscious before she finished her sentence. I pulled her into my arms gently shaking her, trying desperately to revive her. I leaned my ear against her neck. Her pulse was slow and faint.

Panic was setting in me wearily. There was only one thing I could do, but I was afraid, purely and terribly afraid. She wasn't the only one that needed my help. Digging into my pocket, my fingers scrambled to find my pocket knife. My hand trembled badly as I flicked it open and held the sharp blade against the untainted skin of my forearm. Breathing deeply, I dragged the knife across the skin watching as a wicked line of crimson blossomed against the stark white. I used my free hand to cradle Di's head as I held the bleeding one to her lips. A few loose drops trickled down onto her pale lips. Her tongue darted out quickly snatching up the blood. Suddenly, her arms clamped around mine as she began drinking greedily. It was a strange feeling, almost like life was slowly draining from me. I saw my emotions and feelings flash in front of me in vivid, colorful images. Pleasant and painful memories alike streamed amongst them in a dizzying haze. As the rush of blood became agonizing, I ripped my hand out of her grasp.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that," she cried, curling up in the seat as far from me as possible.

"You needed it, but why?" I asked, knowing my voice sounded scared.

"The babies live off of me. If I don't take enough blood in, they start draining mine faster than it replenishes. Basically, they're like little leeches. When I used earlier, I was using their powers, too, so it drained me of energy," she chuckled as she wiped at her mouth.

"Wait, they're?" I questioned. It sounded like she was saying plural.

"Uh, yeah, Cyb found out she was having twins. Naturally, the rest of us are assuming the same," she answered bluntly, tucking her bangs behind her ears.

"Oh," I mouthed, my blood kind of turning cold. So there was going to be two little Simms, running around soon. Ah, f***.

"So," she dragged out, trying to start conversation between us.

"We both made mistakes, but after tonight, I really don't want to leave you alone. I know it's going to take both of us some time to earn trust back, but I'm willing to work towards it if you are," I turned to face her, actually being sincere in what I wanted.

"I am," she whispered out. I leaned over, kissing her timidly on the cheek before I pulled back onto the road and headed towards her house. In my head, I knew one thing looking at all or nothing, I'd rather have her and I together.

**A/N: So are y'all happy with my dose of action. You'll understand who Viktor, Draken, and Jacques are later. The links to what the guys look like are on my profile if you want to check them out. Plus, I hope you're happy that I finally have Tyler and Di back together. Anyways, make me happy and leave me reviews to feed the imagination please.**


End file.
